<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SecretTale by Scribbly_sketches123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423002">SecretTale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbly_sketches123/pseuds/Scribbly_sketches123'>Scribbly_sketches123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All 6 human souls, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Frisk has Questions, Gen, Human Sans (Undertale), Mages, No More Resets (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Backstory, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans you have a lotta secrets, You can't just push your problems deep down, cause they will explode, like a lot, rollercoaster of feels, they have backstory's too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbly_sketches123/pseuds/Scribbly_sketches123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans the skeleton. Right? A skeleton. But, was he always? Everyone knows that Sans keeps secrets, but how deep do they go? And will he finally come to terms as to what happened in his past, or will his past come back to haunt him?<br/>This is a story of a fallen child and those he met on his journey, and how he got where he is today, </p><p>and like everybody says, the road to success is a traumatic one.</p><p> <br/>~~~<br/>Angst and fluff will occur ^^<br/>Please don't be deterred by the summary its really bad, I know ;-;<br/>This is my first story, and I believe that if you get past the first few chapters the writing gets even better :D<br/>(just roll with me kk? :'3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1- Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">(Frisk P.O.V)</span>
</p><p>You lie in bed in the dead of night as you once again hear the familiar sound of Sans opening up the pantry door. </p><p>Before Sans' little 'outings' every night he always brings some random snacks with him, its weird to say the least, you never knew Sans liked them and why were there so much? Was he bringing things for other people? Who were these people? Were they for him? Where was he even going-</p><p>He left again.</p><p>Sighing  you turn in your bed to face the wall. So many questions and not enough answers. </p><p>This has been going on for weeks now. You stay up till midnight just so you can hear Sans rummage through the pantry, then leave. Then to wake up when he comes back a few hours later.</p><p>You've tried asking him but he always deflects or makes up a random excuse. </p><p>"Ha...its just like him..." you say softly as you once again turn in your bed.</p><p>This never happened in any resets before so you didn't know why he was doing this.</p><p>Come to think of it you don't know why he does the things he does. You try thinking of anything, <em>anything</em>, you've learned about Sans in all of your resets but couldn't think of anything that would explain why he's leaving the house so often. You can't even think of why-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>You don't know.</p><p>You don't know <em>anything</em> about him.</p><p>Quickly you sit up in bed, your mind racing for something that you've learned about Sans that wasn't already told to you.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>You don't know anything about him before the resets.</p><p>Sure, you've tried asking Papyrus about their past but he always says the same set of answers, either something along the lines of 'Sans doesn't like to talk about it' or 'that he doesn't remember anything'. The most he's ever told you was that Sans raised him. But that just brings up even more questions.</p><p>You bury your face in your hands to try and get yourself together.</p><p>So many unanswered questions buzzing in your head was staring to give you a headache, or maybe it was the lack of sleep. Either way you flop back down on your bed and stare at your clock. A few minutes passed with a gaze staring intently at the bright red numbers trying to think of an idea.</p><p>You get out of bed and clamber through your desk trying to not make any noise. You couldn't find what your looking for so your about to head back to bed but then-</p><p>"Aha!" you say a little to loudly.</p><p>You quickly put a hand over mouth and look around to try and hear if anyone heard, you were met with silence.</p><p>Tiptoeing back to your bed you sit down and open what you were looking for.</p><p>It was a notebook given to you as a random present from Alphys, it had a cute and colorful design on the front with a clasp and a pen with a big glittery pom pom on the top.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>You tear it open to the first page not even stopping to look at the cute designs on every corner, and begin quickly writing down the questions that you thought of into a somewhat neat list but left some lines under each, for room to write notes.</p><p>When you were finished you stopped and admired the fact that they were still legible, given how fast you wrote them. Satisfied you close the book making sure to use the clasp and tossed it into a drawer in your nightstand. </p><p>You once again flop into your bed laying on your side burying half of your face into the pillow and close your eyes.</p><p>Sleep came easy with that fact that you were going to get to the bottom of this and help your friend.</p><p>
  <em>Because</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Determined</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">(Sans P.O.V)</span>
</p>
<p>Rummaging through the pantry you find some new random things for the kids to eat.</p>
<p> One day you wanted to talk everyone so you went into the forest and let them out. You did it again the next night and this time you brought snacks, which the kids <em>loved. </em>They haven't eaten anything in years so the next day you brought even more. </p>
<p>Its become a nightly thing. </p>
<p>You try to find something that they haven't had yet and you picked a thing of cookies, you shrug, good enough, it has sugar and seeing how they're all kids, they won't mind.</p>
<p>Your about to teleport away but you hear Frisk move in bed, you stare at her bedroom door knowing that she's probably awake.</p>
<p>You give their room one more quick glance before you teleport to the forest.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Opening your eyes you see the secret spot you found in the middle of the forest, there is a ring of trees circling around you.</p>
<p>You sit on the of lone field of grass looking at the trees around you.</p>
<p>"Okay guys you can all come out now."</p>
<p>You feel a familiar tug on your soul as the kids are taking their more physical form. One by one the kids shimmer into existence.</p>
<p>Chris is the first to show, disheveled orange hair with freckles lightly dusting his face, wearing a t-shirt with pants rolled up to the knees and a <em>bandana</em>, <b>Bravery.</b></p>
<p>Next up is Evelyn, long dark brown hair and tan skin and she wears a <em>apron, </em><b>Kindness.</b></p>
<p>Jasmine comes next, her curly hair put up in a bun with dark skin, and wears a <em>ballerina outfit, </em><b>Integrity.</b></p>
<p>Then Logan, dark blonde hair and he wears a vest with a long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows with a <em>cowboy hat</em>, <b>Justice</b></p>
<p>Isabella is up next, her blonde hair is put into a ponytail, and she wears a overall dress with a light blue shirt under it and a <em>ribbon, </em><b>Patience<em>.</em></b></p>
<p>Last is Oliver, dark brown hair and he wears a purple turtleneck, dark grey pants, and <em>glasses</em>, <b>Perseverance.</b></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(This is what they all look like, except some of the sizes, kindness is a girl, bravery is a boy, and patience isn's a sad bean, but other than that this is what they all look like )</p>
<p>"Hi Sans!!" Isabella and Evelyn say unison as they run up to hug you. And because of the almost nonexistent height difference they almost toppled you over.</p>
<p>"Whoa, hey guys!"</p>
<p>Your hands are still awkwardly hanging there as they let you go but thankfully Oliver comes over and shakes your hand which helps you keep steady as he too greets you. </p>
<p>By the end everyone gives you some sort of greeting, whether it being a fist bump with a quick 'hey', or twirling over to you to give you a hug. They aren't used to physical contact due to being ghosts and you were never used to physical contact, so its a nice change.</p>
<p>Everyone sits down as you toss the thing of cookies next to all of them.</p>
<p>"Woo!" Chris held up a cookie, "Good thing too I was getting hungry" as he took a bite.</p>
<p>Looking up to Chris, as did everyone else, you say, "You're a ghost."</p>
<p>"Yeah dude we're ghosts, we don't get hungry." Logan gave Chris a look as if he just said the sky is green.</p>
<p>Chris just shrugged shoving another cookie in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Yeah kid, it just 'goes right through you guys'." </p>
<p>Everyone stared at you and at first you thought they didn't get it until Jasmine gave a giggle, which caused everyone to get the pun. Some laughed and some just glared at Sans as they've heard it a million times by now but laughter was contagious. Soon everyone was laughing, telling more ghost puns and eating cookies.</p>
<p>Until you randomly blurted out, "I think Frisk knows" </p>
<p>Everything went silent.</p>
<p>They all turned towards you with faces full of confusion, shock, and worry. </p>
<p>How?? They've been super careful! They never talk to Sans when he's around people, they barley talk to one another to keep Sans from reacting to one of their comments, which happened once, someone told a pun and Sans laughed in the middle of dinner. But he played it off! </p>
<p>Then Logan cut the silence with the question on everyones mind.</p>
<p>"How much do you think she knows?"</p>
<p>You felt a pang of guilt by ruining the mood like that but they had to know.</p>
<p>"I don't think she knows much but..."</p>
<p>Everyone looked at you waiting for you to finish.</p>
<p>You leaned back with your arms behind you and said, "Just that I've been leaving every night." Everyone had a look of relief but were still worried, "You all know Frisk...she's determined."</p>
<p>Chris gave a slight scoff as he crossed his arms,"Thats one way to put it."</p>
<p>Oliver put a hand on your shoulder and said in a serious tone with slight worry, "Your <em>positive </em>she knows about you coming out every night?"</p>
<p>"Yup, she's been asking me questions like, 'did you sleep alright?' 'you look tired did you do anything?', I mean I thought she was just asking but then she gave me looks whenever I didn't answer them directly.  I swear I hear her whenever I'm about to leave. And today she asked more straight forward questions. She knows."</p>
<p>Oliver puts brings out a hand and a notebook pops into existence with a purple glimmer of light. He leans forward a little and puts the notebook that has been flipped to a fresh page on the ground so everyone can see. He twirls the pencil in his hand, something that he does when he's trying to think.</p>
<p>He lets out a breath before he says "Okay so what does she know?"</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>At the end theres a page which shows what she knows, some questions she might ask and what to reply with. </p>
<p>"I mean if you're going to lie you gotta do it right." Jasmine said with a smile as she was reading over the page.</p>
<p>"Oh ho ho- Jasmineeee, wheres your Integrityyy?" Logan and Chris said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Jasmine stared at them for a moment, then she blushed and gave the notebook back to Oliver, and gave them a small push as she stuck out her tongue. </p>
<p>"Oh you two stop it, I'm doing this for Sans, besides I still have morals" She stood up and dusted off her tutu and leaned down to give Isabella a hand up. Then she shook her hand as Isabella laughed and then they both sat back down with grace. </p>
<p>"What was that??" Chris looked at her with a face of pure confusion.</p>
<p>"That, was being courteous." She gave him a confident smirk of her own, "But you wouldn't know anything about that."</p>
<p>"Whats courte- OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Chris shot up glaring at Jasmine.</p>
<p>Isabella gave a small laugh as she stood back up again to guide Chris back down. He sat back down pouting.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping me out guys." you said as you started to stand up. "But I think I have to head back now"</p>
<p>"Awwww"</p>
<p>"Sorry Evelyn but yanno I can't keep this up forever."</p>
<p>That cause everyone to pipe up, "Wait are you getting tired?! Why didn't you say anything?? We would've left!! Are you okay??-"</p>
<p>"Woah woah, calm down guys I'm fine, don't worry bout it." You said putting up both of your hands in a effort to stop all of the questions and calm them down.</p>
<p>"Maybe you just need more hugs!!" Evelyn ran up and hugged you, which turned into one big group hug .</p>
<p>"Heh, thanks guys." Everyone said their goodbyes as they popped out of sight and back into Sans' soul until there was only one left, Oliver.</p>
<p>"Hey you okay?" You put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of it.</p>
<p>"O-oh! Yeah I'm fine!" you were not convinced. You kept your head up, making eye contact with him which was one of the ways to cause him to spill what was bothering him.</p>
<p>He leaned down and hugged you, "I mean if you wanted another hug you could've just asked-"</p>
<p>"Me and the others have been talking...we're worried about you"</p>
<p>"Wha-" you gently push him off of you as he looks at you with a solemn expression "Look if it was what I said earlier I feel fine-"</p>
<p>"Its not about that..."</p>
<p>"Then what?"</p>
<p>"You're going to have to tell them eventually"</p>
<p>Oh. <em>That.</em></p>
<p>"Look Oliver..."</p>
<p>He scrubbed at his face with his hands as he tried to stop tears from rolling down, "I know its going to be hard, but this is the last reset, your last chance to tell everyone the truth, it would be better coming from you!"</p>
<p>You looked off to the side not replying, "Can you promise me you'll at <em>least</em> think about it?"</p>
<p>You're no good at promises but looking at him you couldn't refuse such a small request.</p>
<p>"...I promise."</p>
<p>Oliver quickly went back to his regular composure as he took one of Sans' hand in both of his "Thank you Sans,I should go and tell the others, just think about okay?" and he was gone.</p>
<p>Soon you felt little pangs of excitement flood your soul, which you could only guess that Oliver told them.</p>
<p>Sighing, you pick up the empty container but you don't leave just yet. You stare up at the sky at the familiar sight of the stars and moon, and the sounds of the forest. And just stay and enjoy the scenery for a while before you teleport back you your room.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The house is quiet.</p>
<p>You don't remember how long you were out or how long you stood alone in the woods deep in thought.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter now, nothing matters, maybe if you tell yourself that enough you might actually start to believe it.</p>
<p>You lay in bed and start to doze off as your mind thinks of a life you once had...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter woo uwu</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
<p>Comments give determination! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3- Past Like Pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">(??? P.O.V)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>??? years ago</em>
</p>
<p>Standing on the edge of Mt.Ebbot you stare down into the Abyss. You wonder how far down it goes. Just one step forward is all it takes.</p>
<p>The mages are gone. Not that there was much to begin with. And of course the weakest one was left.</p>
<p>Pathetic.</p>
<p>The humans were scared of mages now too, so they-</p>
<p>You clenched your fists. </p>
<p>It wasn't fair! </p>
<p>You thought of all of your friends that died protecting monsters who did nothing wrong, monsters arent't a threat! . Tears start flooding as you think about the one thing that changed everything...</p>
<p>
  <em>The war was brutal. Monsters didn't even want to fight. During the time of the war Mages stayed in their homes which could only be accessed by other Mages, as it was cut off from the public. The mages feared that the humans will come for them next in due time so they tried to stay low, apart for the few that left to help the monsters. Until one day they all came running back shouting for your older sister who is also the leader, Emery. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emery- your older sister who is more like your mom, due to never knowing your parents, and because she's always been there for you. She's the 'leader' of the Den and she's good at it, she's always been the leading type. She's always been a good judge of character and her karmic magic helps in battle as well. She's a powerful mage and an even better sister.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You follow them into a room and hide. You've always had ways to quietly listen to people without them knowing, a skill you've mastered by now, but this time you wonder if it was worth it. Because what you heard changed everything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The humans won.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You watched as she and the others rushed out not even noticing how you were eavesdropping. She quickly called in a meeting, and everyone seeing how something was wrong, dropped what they were doing and all went into a private room. You would've followed them but you were too confused so you went to your room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How did monsters lose?</em>
</p>
<p><em>They have</em> <em>magic, whats more powerful than that? This didn't make any sense!! And if humans won what does that mean for monsters? What does that mean for mages? You buried your face in your pillow as if it would stop all of the questions you have and before you know if you've fallen asleep.</em></p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>A few hours pass before you wake up and when you come to, everything is silent. Memory from what you heard comes flooding back and you jump out of bed and throw open your bedroom door. Your head whips around looking to see if anyone is inside the house, no one, you cant even hear anyone, or anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then you spot a note on the dining table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You go over and slowly open it wondering who it could be from. Then you see the unmistakable handwriting of your sister and tear open the letter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear ???,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know your probably worried as you can't find anyone but don't worry. Everyones okay, we're just negotiating with the humans, yes I know you were listening to my conversation, I'm your sister I can sense your magical presence XD (But don't think I'll forget about that, me and you are going to talk about not spying on people -_-) Even though you are still a child sadly I can't hide these things from you. So I'm going to be honest. The humans already killed countless monsters in the war and are planning to kill off the rest of them. We're going to hopefully try and convince them to show some sort of mercy. We found a place where monsters can live in peace, Mt.Ebbot. Maybe they can live there and come out into the city just to go to places? Not ideal I know, but we're going to try and see if we can get monsters as much freedom as we can. Life has been hard with this war, and I can't spend much time was I want with you, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow, maybe we can go to the forest and spar? Man I haven't sparred with you in forever but you could use a challenge &gt;;D I don't know when we'll be back, but we shouldn't be gone for too long I'll text you any updates! :D</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love you- Emery &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You fold up the letter again and pull out a chair. Your arms are spread out and your face is laying flat on the table. You lazily dig through your inventory and pull out your phone. You look up so you can check if you've gotten any messages. Sure enough you have, she says its gonna take longer than she thought and to not wait up for her and that theres pizza in the fridge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yessss" You slide out out your chair and head towards the fridge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You walk towards the kitchen and to the oven, to lazy to take the pizza out of the fridge you use your magic instead. You felt so sly that you were using magic instead of walking, as Emery normally tells you its a waste and everyone normally laughs as you tell her that she's just jealous that you found a great way to use your magic, and normally she then she proceeds to pick you up using magic as well, then both of you pick up random things and throw them at each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You smile as those memory resurface, what Emery said in the letter was true. The war made everyones schedule so hectic nowadays, you look down at the counter, but at least you can eat more pizza.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Throwing a slice on a paper plate you teleport to the couch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The house is silent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You've grown to hate the silence, it reminds you that your alone, especially with being the youngest person here. Sighing you take a bite and you smile once again, pizza makes everything better. You turn on the TV to some random show and after eating a few slices you soon fall asleep once again.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't know when everyone came home</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't hear what they were talking about </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't notice how sad they sounded</em>
</p>
<p><em>You didn't know Emery picked you up and carried you to bed</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't hear her say she was sorry </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't know she kissed you goodnight and said that she loved you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But man, did you wish you did.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Getting into the EmOtioAL sCarRing bAckStOrY :D</p>
<p>I hope you liked this chapter!! ^w^</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comments give determination! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- Past Life Pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">(??? P.O.V)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You wake up to the sun shining brightly on your face. Groaning you throw your arm over your face and slowly sit up. You look over to the edge of your bed and see that there are clothes laid out for you. Confused you get up and walk down the stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking over the railing you see your sister, Amber, and Asher talking about something on the couch but you can't hear what they're saying</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber and Asher- brother and sister and are complete opposites when it comes to using their magic. Asher is more bold and tends to throw himself into battle whereas Amber is more bubbly and likes to strategize things, and they balance each other causing them to be even stronger when fighting together. They're about the same age of Emery and they are all lifelong friends. Everyone in the Den are like family, but since you all live together you all have grown even closer and they treat you like their little brother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Em?" you say as you reach the last step.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They all immediately stop talking and turn towards you, they all seemed tense but when they saw you they relaxed. Your sister got up and walked towards you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey sleeping beauty, how'd you sleep?" she said with a small smirk as she ruffled your already messy hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I slept just fine thank you very much." you said with a small pout in a very matter of fact kind of voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey ??? !!" Amber came rushing up and grabbed you in a hug. She had a tendency to hug you but not put you down, curse your shortness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thankfully this time she just twirled you around for a few seconds and put you down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Its nice to see ya too Amber" you said giving her a hug of your own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asher came up to you next and the both of you did a complex handshake that you made up years ago which always ended with a fist bump.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ayyyy" you both said in unison with finger guns.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nice to see ya squirt" Asher said giving your shoulder a playful shove.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You realize that as quick as the tension of the room was there, it was gone. Confused you asked,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What were you guys talking about?" you tried to as innocently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They all froze for a second looking at one another but then Emery piped up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just adult stuff nothing you have to worry about it." she ruffled your hair again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She did that when she was nervous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not wanting to push, you left it at that, but you still have another question.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are there clothes on my bed?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All of their faces changed into excitement and your sister said, "I almost forgot! We're all going to spar today!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your face lit up, "Really??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thats right!! And theres going to be more people so hurry and get dressed!" Amber said with a big smile on her face. You turned towards toward your sister, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now? In the morning?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes now, morning in the perfect time! So off you go!" She stared to shoo you up the stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were (slowly) walking up the stairs when you said, "But its like 6:00 in the morninggggg"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't worry we're gonna eat breakfast, can't train on an empty stomach!" Asher said motioning towards the kitchen counter, where there was waffle mix sitting on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Waffles!!!" You say now running up the stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>You weren't downstairs long enough to see all of their smiles drop and how they all looked at each other with worry.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Now dressed, you race down the stairs to find Asher violently mixing the waffle mix while Emery and Amber were talking about random things on the couch, but you paid it no mind as you raced towards Asher following the sweet scent of waffle-y goodness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can I mix it??" You look up at him practically vibrating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure dude, knock yourself out." he says as he hands you the mixing bowl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You grab it and start mixing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on squirt! Use those tiny arms!" Asher chanted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You start mimicking Ash's sharp movements while he chants you on. It causes you to make quite a mess. Which eventually gets the attention of Emery and Amber. They both came into the kitchen and stared at you then Asher. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And what do you think your doing?" Emery said looking directly at Asher while Amber just giggled to herself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I- we- uhhh" he grabbed the bowl out of your hand quickly and held it out in front of her," We're making waffles!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone stood in silence until Amber started laughing, "Omg you two look ridiculous!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean she was right, they have waffle mix all over their face. You grab the bowl which causes them to turn their focus onto you, confused. You take the spoon covered in waffle mix and fling it at Amber.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now </em>
  <span class="u">you</span>
  <em> look ridiculous too!" You look at the mix on Ambers cheek with a satisfied expression. Which caused Asher to start dying of laughter, Ambers face flushed red but then she stared daggers at her brother. Now it was Amber turn to take the bowl, and instead of just flinging whatever was left on the spoon like you did, she took a huge scoop of it and globed it on Asher's shirt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh no you didn't"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh I think I just did" she passed the bowl back to you, "And I'll do it again"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha- All I did was laugh! ??? is the one who threw mix on you!" Asher said, groaning as he tried to clean up his shirt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber's face- &gt;:O</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She went up and hugged you, even though the mix on your face got on her shirt, "Don't you try to pin this on him! He's a perfect little bean!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay okay guys calm down" Emery said spreading her arms out, separating the two, "You can take it out on each other when we spar, go change, I'll make the waffles." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The siblings grumble at each other which turns into how they're gonna beat the other at sparring. Your sister tells you to wait as she is pouring the mix in the waffle pan. When she's done she wets a paper towel and starts to scrub at your face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emmmmm" you whined trying to push her away, "I can do it myselffff."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh hush, you did this to yourself, you need to look presentable for once!" She said smirking."I mean. Bro. When was the last time you brushed your hair??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eh" You shrug, "Its part of my look."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"And what look is that exactly?"</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>You shrug again and make a 'i don't know' noise.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Pfft-you dork." she playfully throws the paper towel at your face</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha- hey!!" you pouted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She flipped the waffle maker and asked, "Can ya get the syrup and fruit from the fridge?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah!!" you slide over to fridge and take out the syrup and blueberries with your hands, and the bananas and strawberries with magic, and place them on the counter.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pass the syrup?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>You pass the syrup to Amber as Asher stares at her confused</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Didn't you just pour more?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber grabbed the syrup and stared at him never taking her gaze off of him as she pours another boatload on her plate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ughhhh, Amberrrr" Asher snatched the syrup from her and plopped it back on the table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh you didn't mind as long as she didn't take all of the blueberries, which you even sometimes eat a few handfuls after. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You all enjoy your breakfast as you all talk between one another and soon you all start to pack some bags and start heading towards the deeper part of the forest where everyone uses to spar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You grabbed some blueberries before you left.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments give determination &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5- Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>(??? P.O.V)</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Popping the blueberries in your mouth you look up at the sky, the sun was rising and peeked over the trees, and the weather was perfect. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was still early in the morning so it was chilly, and just being out this early when almost no one is out and everything is quiet, it makes you feel at one with nature which gives you a happy feeling you can't describe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A while later and you've made it to the field, there's some smaller areas for people sparring with 1 on 1, normally used for just friends sparring, testing a new magic technique, or people who want to do a pick-me up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There are also fields up to 10 people, (5 vs 5) normally used for bigger groups who want to compete against one another, a little competition never hurt anyone  ;3, and are used for tournaments during events.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then there was where you and your friends were going to spar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a large section of the forest, and is used to help people learn to use things in the environment to their advantage. This is more of the professional training grounds as you could easily get lost if you didn't know what you were doing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thankfully you knew the whole forest like the back of your hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hi guys!!" Amber started running up towards them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Ams!" Cameron said turning towards her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cameron- she's a tomboy and is close with Amber. She's calm but a ruthless fighter when it comes to protecting those she cares about. She's the type of person to just punch her problems. She even teaches you some of the more dangerous techniques in secret, "Oh Em won't teach you? C'mere let me show you how to chop off someones head with that"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber went up and hugged her as you guys made your way over.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ayyyy Xavier my man!" Asher went up to him and the two did that thing were they grab each others hand and bring them forward into a chest bump thingy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nice to see ya too Ash!" Xavier said returning the gesture.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xavier- he is adventurous and ambitious so when the two met they immediately clicked. But he also knows when to stop so (hopefully) it'll rub off on Asher. He helped you improve a ton of pranks so gotta hand it to the guy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While they were catching up, you and Emery walked up to Naomi and Levi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Im so glad you guys could make it!!" Naomi said clasping her hands together excitedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naomi- she's a powerful healer, but don't underestimate her, she's great in battle. She's compassionate and very sympathetic towards others. You two were fast friends and now she's like another sister to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She leaned down with her hands on her thighs so she'd be your height as she says "Are you ready to have some fun?!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah!!" her excited energy was infectious so soon you and her were hyped and talking between one another about how fun this is going to be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't pay much attention to Emery as she walked towards Levi and the two of them started talking, they looked pretty serious, so maybe they were talking about how the sparring was going to work, the two of them did like everything to be perfect but you didn't really pay attention.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levi- he is the oldest out of everyone and he's really strong! He's protective of everyone because he says, "As the oldest I gotta protect all of ya" you didn't quite get how him being the oldest meant anything. H</em>
  <em>e even treats you as if you were anyone else in the Den, not as if you were a child, it was nice to not be excluded from things because it was 'dangerous'. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few minutes pass as everyone is talking to one another until Emery silences everyone and says, "I want to thank all of you for coming today, even with the...circumstances."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone seemed to tense, they did that a lot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But you didn't realize over your own excitement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emery speaks up again "But today is for having a friendly competition with your friends! But there are some... rules we should discuss first." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can not target one person, I'm looking at you Asher and Amber."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two siblings stared at each other, "Hmph, fine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wai- Stop copying me! I'm not copying you! Shut up! No you shut up! Stop copying me!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sibling now glared at each other not saying a word and only broke eye contact with one another when your sister cleared her throat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aand, onto the next rule, you can't use a chainsaw." Everyone turned towards Cameron.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? It was ONE time." she crossed her arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah and you cut off some of Naomi's hair, where did you even GET a chainsaw anyway?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cameron just shrugged, Naomi turned towards her with a smile, "It's okay Cam I needed a hair cut anyway!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That brings me to the next rule, you can't try and burn off someones hair." She once again looked at the siblings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both said in unison, </em>
  <em>"It was their fault- HEY!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay you two chill I wanna start sparing already!" Cameron said as she got in between the two as they seemed close to start fighting right then and there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ya might wanna hurry this up Em, these two are getting feisty."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two calmed down and looked back at Emery but still occasionally giving each other looks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Levi will create a barrier that will close in further every 20 minutes. There is a red flag in the middle, how ever gets it first wins, and no you can't steal it from them once they got it. Stay within the barrier and just try to not get caught and that's about it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So like capture the flag?" Amber asked raising her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Only more dangerous!" Xavier said pumping his fist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Woo!" Asher too pumped him fist in the air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just got to set up the barrier first, hey ??? wanna help me?" Levi said turning towards you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait really??" you said excitedly as your sister whipped her face so fast towards Levi that her hair hit her in the face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You look at Emery, ignoring her 'did you really just say that?!' expression, you ask "Can I? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseeeee."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks at you hesitantly but then smiles softly "Sure you can ???."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yess!" You take off sprinting towards Levi, as the rest of the group walks behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Man I wanted to-" Asher is cut off as you sister gives him a death glare, but then as soon as it was there it disappeared, taken to looking as you run after Levi.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look! Look I did it!!" you say looking at your sister with a big smile on your face, eyes sparkling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't expect her to pick you up and hold you up like the scene from a movie called, um, oh right! Lion king! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look at my lil' broooo! He just made a time- affected barrier!" She said with proud in her voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You laugh a little as she puts you down as the other are doing tiny claps and 'woo's' and Naomi acting as if you just graduated college.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>"3...2...1! Go!" Xavier shouted from the other line of the walkie talkie. You all spilt up to different ends of the space in the barrier.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay okay...make a game plan. Like everyone always says Plan first Punch later, you had a sneaking suspicion that Cameron made the last bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're getting distracted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking a breath you whisper to yourself, " I need to first find out where I am then go from there."</em>
</p>
<p><em>You keep repeating the same thing in your head over and over again</em>. </p>
<p><em>You need to find the lake. Follow the lake to the center.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>You close your eyes and focus. Sure enough you hear the sound of the splashing water.  You climb up a tree with almost trained accuracy. You look out and see the lake which doesn't look that far away.</em>
</p>
<p> <em>Looking around to see if you can find anyone else, you spot Naomi. It looks like she had the same idea you did.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>You quickly discuss your options.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A) You can try and get the two of you to team up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>B) Spar her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>or C) hope that you get ahead of her by using he trees.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stare at her for a moment and immediately rule out B. You'll spar with her if she chooses to. You pick plan C and if you two do end up meeting, you can try plan A.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that you jump from branch to branch with practiced skill and some magic. Following the stream but not be detected by Naomi. You make sure you keep an eye on her to make sure your close, but not too close. When all of a sudden you hear a very...enthused pair shouts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"LETS GOOO!!" Asher and Xavier?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Man they were LOUD. They were probably at the other side of the forest but JEEZ. You almost fall  of the tree but quickly scramble to regain your balance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then you hear a loud screeching noise a few seconds afterwards.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>RIP Amber, you can only guess they teamed up to go against her. (which was against the rules, but bygones will be bygones) You look back at Naomi to she how she took the yelling, turns out she thought to look around too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You two make eye contact.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"??? what are you-?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She startled you causing you to lose your footing causing a surprised shout from Naomi. While your falling you think, yes her looking at you is whats causing you to fall, not the literal SCREAMING by the others, yes, this makes perfect sense. Welp goodbye world the waffles were awesome.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You mighttt be a little dramatic, as you've jumped off these trees before and end up fine, your a pro nothin to worry bout.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah. No. You landed on your ankle when you fell and it hurts. I mean you did land on your feet so you give yourself that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You start to try and push yourself back up when Naomi reaches you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Omgomgomgomg are you okay?? Do you need healing? I can help you! Why were you on a tree?  Are you okay?!" she rambles as she tries to help you up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She notices how your not standing on your left leg and she freaked out even more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are hurt!! What hurts?? Omg did you break your leg?? Im so sorry!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You put up your hands in an effort to try and get her to calm down, "Hey, hey, Naomi take a breath."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sets you down against the tree nervously but does calm down a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"To answer your questions in order, I don't know, I don't think it's that bad, thanks, and I was trying to get a birds eye view, my ankle hurts a little, and it's not your fault." You try to give a smile even with the slight throbbing pain coming from your ankle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks at you for a moment processing all the info you just threw at her. When she understood she went full on healer and protective mode. She went to your ankle and asked if she could check it and you just shrugged and said 'knock yourself out'.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She moved it slightly and when you made a hiss of pain she stopped and went to check another area.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she set it down carefully and then turned back to you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thankfully nothings broken and it doesn't look that bad."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sooo can we just wrap it up and get back to training?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at you perplexed, "What? No! Im going to heal you of course!" her hands were already staring to glow a bright green color. "And besides if Emery found out I don't think she'll be very erm...happy about this. Remember what happened last time you got hurt when the boys were watching you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ooh right. She was reallyyy mad at when you came home all roughed up. The boys got a huge lecture on how they can't wrestle a child. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But it's not your fault so don't worry-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Done!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha- wow."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>During that small time period she healed it and it felt even better than before. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I- thanks so much Naomi!" you say as she helps you up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No problemo!" she says smiling at you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So what do you-" you stopped as you felt a surge of energy which you immediately recognize as your sisters. Then there was a loud crackle that followed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The both of you stood there, Naomi still holding onto your shoulders, as you both stare at the direction of which you can only guess was a large sparring match.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Man, they're really going all out." You turned to Naomi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was more shouts and bursts of magic you both could sense even this far away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So what should we do?" you ask as you once again turn towards Naomi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Um...I'm not sure. What do you think we should do?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I say we should still try and go for the flag."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How would we-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stop her before she could finish by pointing up, to the tree you were once one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha- I'm not going up there!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You give her a playful shrug as you start to climb up, then Naomi grabs you and puts you back down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You aren't going back on there either!! It's dangerous! You could get hurt!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How to convince her...she's always been one for compliments. Maybe that could work? (Handplates reference)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But I know I'll be safe with the best healer in history with me" you say nudging her a bit with your elbow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She blushes a bright red and she softly pushes you away, "Oh youuu, your extremely good at knowing what to say sometimes!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So I've heard"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sighs, "Okay lets get up there."</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>You and Naomi (surprisingly) were able to ninja your way over to where the others where, even Naomi almost fell a few times, you both made it. You both sat on a opposites sides on a tree, you leaning on it, her grabbing on tightly, as you watch the others.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The both of you watch them fight as if it was a movie, if only had popcorn, occasionally with some 'ooo's' and 'ahhhs' but other that you two were silent as you watched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Should we stop them?" Naomi turned towards you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nah let them get it all out. Its pretty entertaining anyways." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wh- its not a show!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You shrug.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks back at them, "I mean...it is kinda entertaining."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You laugh a little before positioning yourself to jump off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-wait!! Don't jump off!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You look at her confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You just fell and hurt yourself and your going to do it again?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Technically that was because I fell, this time I'm jumping!" so say as you push yourself off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naomi gives a small shout as you fall down. And she's left breathing heavily as you land on both of your feet, crouched down with the tips of your hands on the ground, balancing yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You let out a breath and turn up to look at Naomi and just give her a thumbs up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You start laughing when you see the look on her face, "Don't worry! Im fine see?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naomi's face turned into a slight pout a she pushed herself off landing with grace with the help of her magic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't believe you just jumped like that!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She walked up to you and started looking you over, "Are you absolutely sure your okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm fineeee" you give a quick spin showing your okay. "So let's go get that flag yeah?"</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>You both made it to flag alive, given the fact that you both had to sneak past everyone, almost taking a magic fireball to the face a few times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There it is!!" Naomi exclaimed pointing excitedly  to a red flag on a pole in the middle of a field.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Woo!" you start running towards it as Naomi walks behind, content on you being the one to grab the flag.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You snatch the flag from the pole and stuff it in your pocket and just sit in the grass. Naomi soon joins you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You think they know that the barrier is gonna start closing in on them soon? Naomi says looking at her watch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hearing more shouts and loud remarks you decide that they probably don't, you shake your head and flop on the grass lying like a starfish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She's about to join you looking at they sky but then Emery and Ness walk through the woods talking with one another. They stop and stare at the both of you until Cameron starts laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh my god they beat us here!" Cameron says smacking her knee.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha-" your sister looks confused as she starts jogging towards you and Naomi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"When did you both get here?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You and Naomi look at each other, "Uhh, like right now?" which only causes Cameron to laugh harder.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Where were you two? Naomi asks.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>By that time Cameron starts walking towards you guys.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She swung her arm around your sister's neck. </em>
</p>
<p><em>"She was just watching the whole fight up on a tree!"</em>  </p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister blushed, embarrassed, "You sat with me and starting recording! Even when you joined in!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both you and Naomi started laughing, "I-hey. It was awesome. Can you blame me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister gave Cameron a look before plopping down next to you. "So what were you two doing?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I climbed up a tree and scouted for the lake just like you taught me!" you looked at Emery like a proud child who was showing their parents a good grade they got on their test.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I moved like a ninja then I spotted Naomi and tried to stay hidden. But then there was this loud boom!" you moved your hands in the air mimicking a big explosion as everyone just patiently listened as you tell them every detail.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"I almost fell off the branch I was on then I looked at Naomi and fell off and hurt my ankle but them Naomi healed me! We both one over to you guys and started watching them spar, then came here and got the flag!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's great ???!" Emery said looking at you fondly.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>See? Everyone watched the fight!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Emery blinked for a second. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait you fell of a tree?!"</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>You were sitting on the couch kicking your legs as you ate a popsicle, your sister joined you, eating a popsicle as well. The both of you were watching some random shows as the both of you waited for everyone (except Cameron and Naomi who were in the kitchen searching the freezer for popsicles) to finish taking a shower and getting dressed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their clothes got all messed up so Emery let them get cleaned up, you guys even had some of Xavier's and Levi's clothes because of how often they stayed over. Your sister rushed all of them upstairs the second they came in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cameron and Naomi walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do ya guys have any orange flavored pops left?" Cameron looked at your sister.</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't think we have any left Cam-"</p>
<p>
  <em>"There's some in the lemon popsicle box!" you piped up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"WOO!" Cameron immediately shot up and ran back towards the kitchen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know we have other flavors right??" You sister called out to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah but orange is better!" Camron called right back.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Naomi and Emery laughed nervously</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>There was once a huge popsicle flavor fight between everyone, since you all liked different flavors. You got pretty defensive with Cameron about your preferred flavor, and you still believe Mixed Berry is the superior flavor hands down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You sit there and lick your popsicle paying no attention to the lies coming from Camerons mouth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thanks for the tip little man!" Cameron said taking off the white wrapping off of her desired popsicle as she plopped back on the couch taking a bite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You cringed, not only for her flavor choice but how she just bites into her popsicle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enough talking about you and your friends obsession with popsicles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(no literally, your freezer is filled with boxes of popsicles)</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone is now sitting on the couch with clean clothes eating their respective pops.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then your sister wrapped her arm around you, "So, your the winner for the sparring, whats your prize?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You look at her,</em>
  <em> confused "Prize?" you repeat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber sat up and said, "I almost forgot!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You watch her as she runs up the stairs to her room, you look back at your sister.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There was a prize?!" you ask excitedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mhm! Everyone chips in and give the winner a gift!" She says with the same excited attitude.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But... I didn't get anyone anything?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good thing you won then silly!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You smiled at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just wait right here okay? We all need to make sure everything is lookin good!" your sister starts to head towards the stairs as the others follow her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You sit on the couch looking excitedly towards the siblings room, as everyone heads inside and shuts the door. Your practically vibrating, you love gifts, especially since it's a prize. You hear muffled voices coming through the door. Soon everyone comes out and walks down the stairs. Emery walks towards you and says, "Okay the prize is all there, but." she trails off . </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ya gotta wait till tomorrow morning."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Boooooooo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just gotta be patient." she laughs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You pout a little, "Fine :( but what do we do now?" you look a little off to the side, "Do you guys have to go back to your meetings?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nope! Today we can do anything you want!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Anything?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You saw a brief moment of hesitation on your sister face, she wondered what things she'd get into if she said that they can do anything, to a child.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Anything."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You put a finger on your chin and thought real hard about it, you saw how everyone started to wonder if this was a good idea and you were taking it very seriously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few moments pass and your still thinking about it while everyone is standing around awkwardly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So uh ??? what do you have in mind?" Naomi asked, nicely of course because she would never try to rush anyone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uno."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You see how everyone's face just blanks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh- could you repeat that?" you sister asks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uno."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone just stares at you for a moment, and the looks of pure confusion is priceless, until Xavier starts laughing, not a small laugh, he just erupted with laughter, and soon everyone joined in.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Uno was fun!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one really played Uno often so Levi offered to dig through your board game cabinet and eventually pulled out a deck of  Uno cards.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was nice to just sit back and play a little card game with everyone, but nearing the end things got pretty heated. The usual people who were competitive literally acted as if winning was the most important thing ever. Uno has that effect on people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You eventually won though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You collected a ton of reverse cards during the game and when Asher called out 'Uno!" thinking he was going to win, you made your move.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their faces, mwah, beautiful, as you just threw down card, after card, after card. Then you sat back with no cards and just stared at them with a look of innocence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asher, Xavier, and Cameron's face- &gt;:O</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber- ;-;</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naomi-  :3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emery- XD</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levi- :'D </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You start laughing just thinking about it, which catches the attention of Xavier who was sitting next to you on the couch as most of the others made lunch. He looked at you, confused. Your laughter turned into snickers as you looked at him, which causes him to realize what you were laughing about.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ohhh." He reaches over, throws an arm around you and pulls you up next to him. "You're a sneaky one aren't cha?" you laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You had us going there! And who knew there was that many reverse cards?" Your laughter soon dies down, and the two of you sit next to one another, talking about random things. You both were also listening to the others in the kitchen. You wonder when your sister will learn that if you have all those people in the kitchen, things are going to be hectic. But she learned enough from last time, to at least</em>
  <em> tell Xavier to sit with you.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lunch time finallyyyyyyy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there wasn't even that much of a mess! Emphasis on, 'that much' of a mess. The sauce got to hot and it sputtered on some of their faces and on the floor. Not too bad given how messy the kitchen normally is after these sessions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was pretty funny watching Asher and Cameron get kicked out of the kitchen to set the table, so you sister could spilt the food without them making a competition off of it. </em>
  <em>You sat up and off the couch when you saw your sister and Amber carrying plates of food onto the table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spaghetti! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You happily walked (ran) over towards the table and sat down. Spaghetti. One of the greatest meals. And you haven't had it in forever! You sit eagerly at the table waiting for everyone else to sit down. The very second the last person sat down, go time. While everyone else is just eating at a normal pace, y</em>
  <em>ou immediately start scarfing it all down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Slow down ???!  You're going to choke at that rate!" your sister says looking right at you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You had a noodle still hanging out of your mouth and you didn't know what to do. So you slowly slurp up the noodle. And when your done you just stare at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The both of you stare at each other for a moment, you sister is trying to see if that really just happened. After a few seconds she just sighs, and gets up. And she comes back with a napkin, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Use this next time." you can tell she's trying to keep a straight face as she stares sat your face, covered in sauce. You even managed to get some in your hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And theres more on the stove when your done." and she sits back down and continues eating. And slowly the others realize what happened and started to laugh, especially when you trying to clean your face.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>The rest of lunch went relatively normal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Random conversations, someone flinging food, almost starting a food fight, and Levi breaking it up. Someone almost turning it into a eating contest, which you almost joined (and would've won.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See? Normal!</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>Afterwards when the dishes and table were all cleaned you were once again asked by your sister what you wanted everyone to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm?" your sister asked confused</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are you all asking me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cause your ideas are awesome dude!" Asher said throwing an arm around you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You looked up at him, confused, "Really?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then your sister said "???, come on, you know what we'd do if they chose." she made a motion towards the others, and you knew who she was talking about. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You snickered in your hand as Asher said, "Thats right ???. Wait...HEY!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister laughed then looked back at you, "So what do you wanna do?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"hmmmmm... I want it to last a while..." What game takes a long time?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You got it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Monopoly!" you say excitedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Asher can you-?." you sister turns towards him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sighs as he turn around to go to the game cabinet to try and fish it out, "On it."</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>When everyone started they weren't really into, into it. They just played as if it was any other board game. But it wasn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And soon when things started to get more intense, things got...heated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon everyone was getting competitive, some more than others, but everyone was getting into it. Property's were bought, houses were built, money was being gained, and money was being spent. And the amount of property was getting less and less, and so was the funds in the bank.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But there was one railroad left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>hey. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Went.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crazy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And whenever anyone could land on it on their next turn, everyone held their breath, one wishing they'd land on it while everyone else hoped they didn't, some to different extents.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone would roll the dice and hope they got the lucky number. And no one really payed attention to landing on anyone else's property or building, everyone wanted the railroad. You even considered at a time to use your magic to troll them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cause the thing was, you didn't want the railroad, you had many properties and a lot of money (you were confused how a child could spend their money wiser than the adults) so you were set off. But even you wanted to know who would get it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until someone FINALLY got it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naomi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And by judging her face, she reallyyy didn't want it, and was probably one of the only people who weren't full on competing for it, and would much prefer to give it to someone else. So she just nervously laughed and placed her railroad card down next to the rest of her properties, and gave the dice to the next person.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The game went on as normal after that, Asher went bankrupt first by landing on your properties that was conveniently placed right next to the railroad that he wanted so bad too much. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Next was Levi, luck wasn't on his side and he kept on landing on the most expensive properties over and over again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then was Amber, she blew a lot of money buying whatever she landed on in the beginning and her money was growing less and less and then she landed on a property she couldn't pay for.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xavier was next, followed by Naomi, who both were good players but they just couldn't keep up with you and Emery.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You and your sister were all who were left. They both of you practically had all of the money and were buying everyones property that were put back up when they went bankrupt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The both of you were awesome players. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone knew that. You all have played monopoly before, and you and your sister teamed up for the fun of it, but completely DESTROYED everyone. Everyone else didn't let you guys team up after that. But who's skills were greater were yet to be determined.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was so on.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone sat around the both of you, seeing who would win, but one by one they left to do other things around the house. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You and your sister were still playing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But things were starting to get tense as money was starting to get less and less. And by that time, everyone was standing around you both.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No!" you threw your hands in the air dramatically and fell back to the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on ??? you gotta payyyyy" you sister said smirking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You groaned as you got up and counted out some of the last of your money to pay your sister and threw your hand out so she could take it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She rolled and landed on your boardwalk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"HA!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nooooooooooo" your sister payed back the money you just gave her, almost doubling it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's what you get! Karma baby!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You saw how she flinched and everyone else tensed, "Did i say something wrong?" you asked looking around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It just hit me how much money I just lost." she laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ohh." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You rolled and landed on one of your property, safe. Although your sister wasn't as lucky, landing on another one of your property immediately after, and having just payed you a boat load of money, she went bankrupt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Woo!!" you shouted as you shot up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Welp as the winner, ya gotta clean this up." your sister motioned towards the mess that you once called a floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nuuuu."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister laughed as she sat back down, "Dooon't worry we're gonna help." she motioned towards everyone standing around. Asher started to slowly back away, you sister 'convinced' him to stay and clean up by giving him quick glare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow. That was a lot to pick up. Who knew monopoly had this many pieces to it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You picked up the box and threw it back with the rest of the games.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wh- don't throw it!! We all just organized it ???!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You bend down and give the box a few pats and then stand back up and close the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister looks down at the clock in the living room and her eyes widen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wow we were playing that game for hours."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The others look at the clock as well, "Time sure does fly by fast." Levi says, it was probably not the best choice of words because everyone froze and tensed, as you looked at them confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is everything okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister made eye-contact with you and was quick to respond, "O-oh! Yeah of course! Its just that after today its back to work for us!" Everyone nodded along with what she was saying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Having a free day and spending with everyone is awesome but all good things have to end. Buuuuut the day isn't over yet!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can still pick what we wanna do?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yup!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmmm you were kinda bored with games, after playing such a long game of monopoly, a movie? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you guys wanna watch movies?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone looked at each other nodding, then turned toward you with their different replies but all said yes in their own way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Its a plan then!" Your sister said smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll get the blankets!!" Amber says starting to run towards the stairs to get the most fluffiest blankets she can find, she has a whole bunch of them in her (and Asher's) room and she slides in making sure no one can peek inside. (for the present you bet)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll get the popcorn!!" Asher says heading towards the kitchen, you sister looks at Naomi and nods at towards him, signaling her to make sure he does it right (and doesn't break anything).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm gonna get the candyyyy!!" you say racing up the stairs towards your room, where you have a candy stash in every available space.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister laughs/ sighs as she puts a hand on her face, she's told you about not eating candy in your room, but she still finds it funny of the sheer amount you can hide completely undetected from people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ookay then, can you three pick the movie while I go set everything up?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're gonna pick the BEST one!" Xavier and Cameron say running towards the small cabinet where you keep the stacks of movies. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can you please make sure they pick a- err - 'nice' one?" she whispers pleadingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levi laughs a bit, "Yeah of course." he starts to walk after them, stops, then puts a hand on your sister's shoulder, "Don't worry okay?" he says with a small smile. They both turn towards you, your kicking down your door with your arms filled with candy hopping down the stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thanks." she says with her own smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levi walks off to make sure they pick a movie appropriate for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look at all the candy I got!!" you say looking up at your sister.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks at you, wide eyed. "Jeez, ??? Where do you even keep it all??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You shrug. "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret stash would it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Suppose your right."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Weeeeellll since you're my favoriteeee older sisterrrr." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She laughs, "I'm your only older sister."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Technically everyone else is my older sibling but your my favoriteeee."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aww thanks."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can have first dibs on the candy!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wow~ big honor!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mmhm!!"</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Shh!! The movie is starting!!</em>
</p>
<p>*<em>Insert iconic movie intro song thingy*</em></p>
<p><em>There was fresh popcorn on everyones lap, as well as candy, yours was gummy bears, naturally. Snuggling into your blanket that was wrapped around you, you practically melted into the couch</em>.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't realize you'd fallen asleep until you felt your self being shaken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mm-wha?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're gonna miss the best part!"  Cameron excitedly points towards the screen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You turn towards the screen, wow, thats a lot of explosions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two movies, a lot of popcorn and candy later~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister walks up and turns off the tv.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ookay I think thats it for movies."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You slide off the couch and onto the floor, spilling over the (now empty) bowl that was on your lap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Boooooo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Up you go ???." your sister pulls you up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not tiredddd."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emery gives you a unbelieving look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sighs, "Thats a good thing then, because theres one more thing we need to do today."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is it??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Its a secret."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ooooh~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She uses her magic to place a blindfold on you and tie it around your head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uhhh what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can't have you peeking can I?" she says as she guides her to her back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your now being carried, "Wow so a secret, secret."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yup."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You hear the others muffle their laughs, one went up the stairs and headed into one of the rooms and grabbed something, as they head out the...door?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait we're going outside?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You'll see!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You felt your sister walk towards something and soon you feel the chill of the night. You shiver. So your outside now. You start humming to a random tune to pass the time, you feel an incline, your going up now? A hill maybe?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're here!" she bends down so you can step off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can I take this off now?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yup!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You untie the blindfold, your eyes are still closed when you take it off, and when you open them you see,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hundreds of stars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your eyes sparkle as you stand there in awe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few seconds pass and you still haven't moved or said anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uhh you good?" Xavier asks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think we broke the dude." Cameron says, laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister waves a hand in front of your face to snap you out of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?" you ask confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You were just staring at the stars."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, oops?" you say, sitting down with the others.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Its beautiful is it not?" you sister asks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You've taken to staring at the sky once again, and just nod.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister once again waves a hand in your face, "Okay, before you start staring again, don't you wanna see whats in the box?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What bo-" you look around and see a wrapped box laying next to Naomi and Amber.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You gasp, :OOOO.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emery laughs, "Didn't you see it when you sat down?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No!! Whats in it??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber grabs the box and hands it out to you, "Thats for you to find out silly!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You grab the box and tear off the wrapping, but stop when the box is left, and you shake it, trying  to guess whats in it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh that'll take to long, and you open the box.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait wut?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They look at you confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why is everything individually wrapped?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Double secret of course!" Amber says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister peeks into the box, "Wait where are the-" she picks one up and turns it over, "Oh! There it is, theres numbers on the back of them." and she point towards one that says 2. "You're supposed to open them in order."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oooo~ fancyyyy"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You grab the first one you see and turn it over,1. You give them a quick glance, asking for the go sign, they give an encouraging nod, and you tear off the wrapping. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A necklace?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A locket actually, see?" Emery points to the round locket, which you notice there is a tiny clasp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ooo" you say popping it open. You sit staring at the photo inside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Its a picture of everyone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It catches everyone's personality perfectly. You turn the locket to the side closely looking at the photo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a special day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You look at your sister slightly confused. "Why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Its like, one of the only photos with everyone in it. And it makes for a cute locket." you looks fondly at the photo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You delicately place the locket back down on the grass and go for the second one and open it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two black things fall out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stare at them for a moment before you pick them up, "Black fingerless gloves?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah! It makes anyone who wears them look awesome!!" Asher says pumping his fist, as Xavier nods along, as if it was the most obvious and true fact ever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah just look at me!" Cameron says showing off her own brown pair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You place them down, "Very true." you laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Turning over the next one seeing how it has a 3 you open it next.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Judging on the shape and weight of it you say, "A book?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They all shrug.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You give a slight pout because they don't answer, but quickly tear it open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A journal!!" you hold the journal excitedly.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can write down whatever you want in it!" Levi says smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Score! You've filled out all of your old ones so this will really come in handy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Last one!!" Naomi says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right! The big one!! Best for last you suppose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you brought it out of the box you tear open the wrapping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You gasp excitedly as you hold the now unwrapped present in front of you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A blue jacket.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>You can't keep in the squeals of excitement in, which because of your excitement, the others laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haha, glad you like it!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Like it? LIKE IT?? I LOVE ITTT!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm gonna wear it forever and ever and ever and ever-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Given your size I'm sure you could!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>&gt;:O You stare at Asher for a moment, and decide to just stick out your tongue at him, which he puts a hand to his soul in mock offense, and you go back to loving your new jacket. You've been wanting a new one for a while. And this one was perfect!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay okay turn around I'm gonna put it on!!" you can barley contain your excitement as everyone turns around and your starting to put everything on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You start with the gloves, the black fabric fits snugly on your hand, and they were right, they did make you look awesome.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Next up was your new jacket, it was big on you so couldn't help but flapping the loose fabric on your arms a few times, you loved the blue color and it was so snuggly!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then you bent down and carefully picked up the locket and tried to put it on from behind. It was silent except for the sounds of struggle you were making trying to put it on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pfft- do you want some help back there bro?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-no!! I got it under control!" as soon as you said that you managed to clip the locket and it swung back and forth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can turn around now!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As they turned around you twirled around a few times, the locket and your not zipped jacket swinging around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Woo!" Cameron sat up and gave you a high five. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fingerless glove twins!!" you say, finger gunning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gives you finger guns, and Naomi walks up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She starts gushing about how cute you look as you blushed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xavier gives you a fist bump, "Lookin' good squirt." </em>
  <em>you laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levi smiles at you giving you a thumbs up, "Nice"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your sister comes up and squishes your face, "Omg you look so precioussss"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emeryyyyyy" you say as she squishes your face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? Am I not allowed to compliment my little bro?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your embarrassing meeeee."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Guess I should do it more then huh?" She suddenly picks you up from under your arms and puts you on her shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emmmmm" you whine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't reply as she was looking up at the sky, "Look ???, shooting stars."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You look up, and your eyes glimmer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Whoa." is all you can say as you stare at they night sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone sits and watches the twinkling stars as you sit in your sister's lap. You cuddle into her and your new jacket, and begin to nod off. Falling asleep, the others stay for a while longer before your sister picks you up, she carries you home and tucks you into bed. You remember muffled voices coming from downstairs.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>The memory of the next day after you wake up starts to flicker in and out of your mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Letters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Running.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mountain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fighting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So much blood. </em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't feel the tears running down your face as you recalled that day. You tried so hard to block it out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Whywhywhywhywhy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything was fine, then it wasn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your grip on your arms tighten, your fingers dig into the soft blue fabric of your now dirty and tattered jacket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It wasn't fair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You jump.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>You wake up.</p>
<p>And you <em><b>scream</b></em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is like 7 times longer than most of my chapters :'3<br/>comments give determination &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Papyrus P.O.V)</p>
<p>You were in the kitchen tidying up. It was just you and Frisk in the house as of now, the others either already went to work or were busy.</p>
<p>It was already past usual waking hours and you know you should've woken up your brother already, but he's looked so tired these past few days and you didn't know why. You guess he was being kept up by nighmares.</p>
<p>Frisk told everyone about the resets a couple months ago. </p>
<p>It was hard to believe at first.</p>
<p>Your friend being controlled and killing everyone, then 'reseting' everything back to normal, it just didn't seem possible. But Sans' backed her up with everything she was saying, and sometimes added with things he knew. Everyone reacted differently, but everyone still forgave her because it wasn't Frisk's fault. </p>
<p>You knew more about your brother now though. Which is why you've been letting him sleep in later, and when ever he had one of his nightmares you could help more. </p>
<p>But something has been off recently.</p>
<p>You cared deeply for your brother, and could read him better then he thinks you can, and it's worrying. He'd sometimes have these 'off days' were he'd close himself off more, guilty for some reason. He's had off days before and so has Frisk, about the resets. But something just felt off about those ones. You and everyone had been helping them and they've been getting better. You didn't understand why he was being more secretive as of late, he can talk to you!</p>
<p>You didn't want him to feel bad about anything from the past, and want to help him, and who better than the great Papyrus!!</p>
<p>You look at Frisk, who's sitting on the couch doodling something in the notebook Alphys gave her. She looks up and, smiles and waves at you. </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>"Hi Papyrus!"</p>
<p>"Hello human! Did you want anything to eat this morning?"</p>
<p>She shot up the couch and smiled at you as she asked, "Can we make waffles??"</p>
<p>"Of course human!  Would you like to assist the great Papyrus in making them?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!!!" She ran towards you.</p>
<p>She was rolling up her sleeves, while you were looking for the waffle mix.</p>
<p>You cracked two eggs and poured some milk in the bowl and start to whisk it as Frisk watches closely at the bowl.</p>
<p>Once you've gotten most of it mixed in you ask, "Do you want to finish it off?"</p>
<p>She nods her head continuously as she grabs the bowl and starts mixing fiercely.</p>
<p>A few minutes later~</p>
<p>"Okay human! I think that's all, all we have to do is pour it!"</p>
<p>She hands the bowl back to you, and you carefully pour the mixture into the waffle maker, and make sure you distribute the mix evenly so you can make multiple waffles.</p>
<p>"Aaand done!" You say as you excitedly close the top turning to Frisk, and she smiles back.</p>
<p>Frisk heads towards the fridge to grab the syrup and some fruit, she liked to make silly faces on her waffles. </p>
<p>"Do we have any more blueberries?" Frisk asked as she held the almost empty carton, she thinks they taste weird on waffles, but she knows Sans likes them.</p>
<p>"Hmmm." you head towards the fridge and start digging through it, till you find what you were looking for, "Huzzah!" you shout as you dramatically pull the new carton out and show it to Frisk as if it was the most special thing ever.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________ </p>
<p>You were about to put it on the counter with the rest of the things needed for the waffles, until you heard a shout. You dropped the carton and ran upstairs, already knowing what was going on and threw open the door. Frisk followed close behind but stayed by the doorway, not wanting to interfere.</p>
<p>Sans was sitting up in bed hyperventilating, he was sitting up with a few tears running down his face while he panicked mumbling the word 'no' over and over again.</p>
<p>You ran over and went to try to comfort him, but as soon as you put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and scrambled backwards, putting his back on the wall.</p>
<p>He looked scared of you.</p>
<p>You stood there making eye contact with him, your hands still hovering in the empty space, and he eventually seemed to recognize you and started to calm down.</p>
<p>That's when you took initiative and started to bring your hands towards him, and when he made no effort to get away, you sat down on his bed and wrapped your arms around him and rubbed circles on his back, something that you learned from many other nightmares, calmed him down.</p>
<p>"Heh, s-sorry bro"</p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize brother." you gave him a comforting smile "Was is a nightmare?"</p>
<p>He leans into you and shrugs.</p>
<p>At this point he's gone to the stage of were he's calm, but is still out of it, whatever his nightmare was about is still running through his head, so you need to distract him, hmmm but how-</p>
<p>Sans spots Frisk standing in the doorway, "Oh- hey kiddo didn't see you there."</p>
<p>(Frisk P.O.V)</p>
<p>Guilt floods your soul as you see Papyrus walking over to Sans. You can only guess what he was dreaming about, and all of your guesses weren't pleasant. You look at him sadly as he flinches away from Papyrus, scared, </p>
<p>Weird. That's never happened before, he looked as if he didn't know who Papyrus was, normally he'd jump, and hug him as soon as he saw him.</p>
<p>It must've been a new one.</p>
<p>You hate it whenever he has nightmares.</p>
<p>Suddenly you make eye contact with Sans and you flinch.</p>
<p>"Oh- hey kiddo didn't see you there."</p>
<p>You look off towards the floor.</p>
<p>"Im sorry" you whisper.</p>
<p>He starts to get out of bed, Papyrus jumped out of his bed to help him, he was usually a little shaky after a nightmare.</p>
<p>"You don't need to be sorry Frisk." he walks over to you.</p>
<p>"Its all my fault I should've-"</p>
<p>He ruffles your hair, "It's not your fault, none of this is."</p>
<p>"That is right human!" Papyrus stands behind Sans, and smiles at you.</p>
<p>You look up at him and give a small smile.</p>
<p>You had a feeling there was more behind what Sans said.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>"Is something...burning?" looking around confused you try to find the source of the burning smell.</p>
<p>Sans looked at you confused, while Papyrus parroted, "Burning? What could be- THE WAFFLES!" He darts out of the room down the stairs, you and Sans follow behind him, you sharing the same panicked look as Papyrus, while Sans just followed confused.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>"Oh no no no nooooo" Papyrus says as he slides into the kitchen and unplugs the waffle maker. He quickly opens up the top and backs away, as smoke flew up. He grabs a rag to shoo away the smoke.</p>
<p>"Pfft what were guys making? Fire?"</p>
<p>Papyrus turned at looked at Sans with a 'don't you dare' expression already knowing what was coming next while you looked at him excitedly.</p>
<p>"Aww don't worry I don't 'flame' you"</p>
<p>"Sans."</p>
<p>"You can always make a dif'fire'ent one!" </p>
<p>"Stopppp!"</p>
<p>"You're looking a little..."</p>
<p>"Sans. NO."</p>
<p>"Hot headed there bro!"</p>
<p>"SANS!" D:&lt;</p>
<p>"YOU JUST WOKE UP! STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!!"</p>
<p>"Flare enough." he shrugs.</p>
<p>Papyrus stares daggers at him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry my pun flame has been put out." he snickered.</p>
<p>"Ugh!" He groaned as he threw the rag on the floor while you just laughed.</p>
<p>"But theres so 'match' more puns that he could say!" you say as you turn to Papyrus.</p>
<p>Papyrus- &gt;:0</p>
<p>Sans- :O</p>
<p>"Look what you've done!! You corrupted Frisk!!" he said motioning towards you.</p>
<p>Sans started to laugh and you joined him while Papyrus tried to look annoyed.</p>
<p>"Come on bro I know you like themmmmm. Your smiling."</p>
<p>"I know and I hate it!" He bent down to pick up the rag he threw, hiding his amused smile less.</p>
<p>You walked over to the burnt waffle which was, when you touched it, like concrete. "How are you going to take it out?"</p>
<p>He stared at the burnt waffle, "I can try to scrape it off!" he went through a drawer looking for what you can guess, is a spatula.</p>
<p>"Wait Paps, I think got a better idea." Sans walked towards where the now concrete looking waffle lay on the waffle maker and brought it over to the sink.</p>
<p>"Sans what are you-?"</p>
<p>You see Sans stand there silently, his back was turned to you so you couldn't see his face. You stare at him confused and concerned for a moment, then he spoke up.</p>
<p>"If you try to scrape it off there will be some left sticking to it, and it'll be harder to take that off, if you get it wet it's gonna be much easier to take off."</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>"I burnt the waffle Levi! Emerys gonna kill meeeeee."</p>
<p>Levi laughs as he grabs the waffle maker, "Not if she never knew you burnt it in the first place" he says with a wink.</p>
<p>"How do we do that? Do we just scrape it"</p>
<p>"Nope you just gotta pour some water on it..." he turns on the sink, "If you try to scrape it off there will be some left sticking to it, and it'll be harder to take that off, if you get it wet it's gonna be much easier to take off." he hold up the now clean waffle maker.</p>
<p>"Wow thats so cool!" you say.</p>
<p>The memory fades.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p> (Papyrus P.O.V)</p>
<p>You looked up as Frisk walked up to the waffle and poked it then asked "How are you going to take it out?"</p>
<p>How do you get burnt waffle off a waffle maker? The great Papyrus is full of ideas so you can think of something! You think back to cooking with Undyne and the one time you guys burnt spaghetti and it stuck to the pot, and she scraped it off with a spatula.</p>
<p>"I can try to scrape it off!" and you go digging through the drawer were the kitchen ware was to try and find it. </p>
<p>"Wait Paps, I think I got a better idea."</p>
<p> Then you see Sans walk over and bring it to the sink.</p>
<p>The sink? You try and think of what he's going to use the sink for and ask,</p>
<p>"Sans what are you-?"</p>
<p>You look at him zone out for a moment, and he did that creepy thing were he has no eye lights. You wonder if it was something that you said that caused him to freeze. You couldn't really think too much about what could've caused it before he spoke up.</p>
<p>"If you try to scrape it off there will be some left sticking to it, and it'll be harder to take that off, if you get it wet it's gonna be much easier to take off."</p>
<p>That actually made a lot of sense, with the spaghetti little bits got stuck to the pot, and the waffle would get soggy and brittle with water. </p>
<p>"And bro-" he turns to you, with a grin, "Don't you mean 'water' you doin?"</p>
<p>"No I-" you were confused at first but then Frisk laughed and you got the pun,  "SANS!"</p>
<p>"You said you didn't like fire puns, 'water boat' water puns?"</p>
<p>"NO!!"</p>
<p>"Pfft- alrighty then." he turned towards the sink to turn it on.</p>
<p>Puns! Not even 30 minutes after he woke up! You 'sometimes' (always) liked your brother's puns but stars forbid you tell him that, he'd never let you live it down! You have a reputation to uphold!</p>
<p>You watch as Sans on the top of his feet as he tries to get the waffle off, the water works wonders but the sink is a little too high for him, he and Frisk are the exact same height even though Frisk is younger than him, and the sink was meant for the others to use, who where all tall monsters.</p>
<p>"Do you want a stool?"</p>
<p>He just lets go of the waffle maker and throws his hands up as he lands back flat on his feet and walks back to Frisk. You laugh as you take the lead and start to separate the waffle from the maker.</p>
<p>"I was just jokingggg, your not THAT short. Its not like you need help getting to the higher cabinets."  </p>
<p>He puts a hand on his sternum as if it wounded him in mock offense, "You wound me bro."</p>
<p>You give him an amused smile and shoo him and Frisk out the kitchen, "I'm going to make NOT burnt waffles this time so if you both will excuse me." And you focus on scrubbing off the rest off the waffle maker so you can make more.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>(Frisk P.O.V)</p>
<p>You and Sans walk out and sit on the couch.</p>
<p>"Papyrus is right."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Sans says his eye closed, you hope he doesn't fall asleep right before breakfast so you nudge his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Sansssssss."</p>
<p>"Friskkkkkkkkk." he retaliates. "What were you saying?"</p>
<p>"You didn't hear me?"</p>
<p>"Wasn't really paying attention." he shrugs.</p>
<p>You pout a little and repeat, "Papyrus is right."</p>
<p>"Of course he is." </p>
<p>"You are pretty short."</p>
<p>It was pretty funny seeing his expression, he wasn't expecting that. Sans- &gt;:[</p>
<p>Sans cocks a brow at you, "And your any taller?" </p>
<p>"Touché."</p>
<p>"But your wayyyy older than me anyways sooooo."</p>
<p>"Pfft you don't know my age kid."</p>
<p>You knew he was older than Papyrus. But when you thought about it, you don't know his age, theres a simple way to fix that though.</p>
<p>"Pappppyyyrusssssss!!" you shout.</p>
<p>"What is it human?" He calls back from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"How old is Sansss??"</p>
<p>You look at Sans, this time with your own eyebrow raised with a smile. </p>
<p>"I actually don't know!"</p>
<p>"WHAAAAAAT?"</p>
<p>They're brothers!! How do he not know? You were so confusedddddd. So you turn back towards Sans, and all he does is shrug and lean back.</p>
<p>You pout a little and stare at him.</p>
<p>Sans peeks open one eye, "What'cha doin Frisk?"</p>
<p>You just stare harder.</p>
<p>He does something between a laugh and a sigh and says, "Take a picture kiddo it'll last longer."</p>
<p>"How old are you? I'm being serious!"</p>
<p>"How can you be serious if your Frisk?" he says with a wink.</p>
<p>You stare at him for a moment before deciding to pick up the notebook and head up to your room.</p>
<p>"Breakfast is going to be ready in 15 minutes Frisk!!" Papyrus calls out.</p>
<p>"Okay!" you smile and stick your head out the door of your room that your closing.</p>
<p>You feel someone staring at you.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Closing the door and sitting on your desk chair you pull out the notebook.</p>
<p>You tap the pom pom on he pen repeatedly on the desk trying to think.</p>
<p>You haven't gotten anything this morning, and given his nightmare today you don't think you want to push. And you've only been getting more questions</p>
<p>How old is he?</p>
<p>Why doesn't Papyrus know?</p>
<p>Why doesn't Sans wasn't people to know?</p>
<p>'None of this is your fault'- what did he mean?</p>
<p>All of these were the newly added questions you had about him.</p>
<p>And he sounded, almost guilty,  when he said that it wasn't your fault. You knew he blamed himself for the resets, no matter how much you've tried to convince him otherwise and vise versa, but this was just...different.</p>
<p>But why?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments give determination :DD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7- Photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">(Frisk P.O.V)</span>
</p>
<p>You stare at the notebook as if it just personally insulted you. You sigh and toss the notebook and pen into your desk. You rest your head on your fists as you put both elbows on the desk, leaning on them and stare at the wall. </p>
<p>Taking a frustrated breath, you blow a few stray hairs off your face. You look at the array of pictures pinned of the cork board on the wall, which is covered with pictures, memories, of everyone on the surface. </p>
<p>You smile as you remember the memories tied to the photos, but stop when you see an abandoned photo laying on the ground underneath your desk, one that  you don't remember taking. You pick up the picture, thinking it's one that fell down, thats weird... its all black. </p>
<p>"This picture must've not come out." you say inspecting the photo, trying to see if the memory of what this picture was supposed to be comes back to you, but your mind draws a blank. </p>
<p>You flip the picture over.</p>
<p>Theres writing on the back.</p>
<p>The ink is smudged, and you can't make out the message. It looks as if it got wet, it would explain the smudging, and why there was dirt marks on it. You almost decide to throw it out except when you look closer you think you can make out a name.</p>
<p>"E-em...uhh..." you bring the photo right up to your face to see it better, "Emer- Emery!"</p>
<p>Emery.</p>
<p>You have a feeling of satisfaction, but it was replaced with confusion.</p>
<p>Emery? </p>
<p>Who's Emery?</p>
<p>You turn you head slightly to the side, while still looking at the picture, hoping that a new angle will help. </p>
<p>(It doesn't)</p>
<p>You put the photo down on the desk and you put both hands on the desk, staring at it. Your mind is racing to put the name to a face, or at least a memory of someone you know. </p>
<p>Sighing you flop back down on your swivel chair, causing it to spin around. Your room is spinning around you  and you think harder. Determination is useful in these cases, but it doesn't do much if you don't know who it is.</p>
<p>Your once frustrated expression forms into a smile as the smell of fresh waffles flood the house. You practically melt into the chair as the scent of waffle-y goodness fills your scenes. </p>
<p>"Frisk!! The waffles are done!!" You hear the muffled shout from Papyrus from downstairs. Excitedly you shoot up off the chair. </p>
<p>Before you head out the door, you pause and look at the photo. You think to yourself, it must be some old photo you took and you just don't remember, nothing came out anyways. And you toss the picture into your small trashcan.</p>
<p>
  <em>(the photo shimmers with a blue light, eight people can be seen in the picture)</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/>
</em></p>
<p>Hopping down the stairs, two steps at a time, you race down and run towards the dining table. And there was 3 plates of waffles, syrup, and fruit all laying on the table. Sans and Papyrus were already seated and waiting for you. You push the chair away from the table and sit excitedly. </p>
<p>"Jeez kid, 'slow' your roll" Sans says looking at you.</p>
<p>You pay him no mind as you grab the small bowl with fruit and start decorating your waffle. And while your doing that, Papyrus neatly cuts his while Sans just slices them carelessly. </p>
<p>Just gotta put the finishing touch....anddddddd- done!</p>
<p>You admire your creation and look at the brothers for their comment.</p>
<p>"Good job human! ^^"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you really 'snailed' it."</p>
<p>"That's ri-" he stopped and you snickered "Wha- Sans!!"</p>
<p>Sans gives Papyrus a lopsided grin, "Wait- was the other one a pun too?!"</p>
<p>"Dunno. I'm takin' it 'slow'."</p>
<p>Papyrus and Sans stare at each other, </p>
<p>"Hey bro?"</p>
<p>Papyrus stares at him, weary of another pun, before saying, "What is it brother?"</p>
<p>"You know I love you 'slow' much."</p>
<p>"I love you too--- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" he throws a napkin at Sans.</p>
<p>The both of you just laughs as Papyrus pouts, he gives a small huff and just takes a bite of the waffle.</p>
<p>Sans snickers as he goes back to eating as well, and you grab the syrup to drown the waffles in. You happily take a bite of the waffle-y goodness and your eyes land on the small bowl of blueberries, mostly untouched.</p>
<p>"Don't you want blueberries?" you ask Sans, mouth still full with food.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" He looks at the bowl, and he freezes for a moment and his eyesights go out.</p>
<p>"Sans?"</p>
<p>"O-oh sorry, nah don't think I'll have any this time 'round." </p>
<p>You stare at him confused, and he just shrugs.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Everyone is eating and having random conversations, until you remember the photo in your room.</p>
<p>"Hey guys I have a question" you look at the brothers.</p>
<p>Papyrus looks at you, confused, but let you continue. While Sans just silently payed attention, still eating.</p>
<p>"Do any of you two know someone named Emery?" you ask.</p>
<p>(you don't realize Sans' eyes go wide)</p>
<p>"I don't think-" Papyrus starts, then Sans starts hacking.</p>
<p>Papyrus immediately shoots up and goes to help his brother, patting his back to help his brother with the coughing, as you pushed out the chair and stood up and look at him worried.</p>
<p>His hacking dies down and he says, "Heh sorry 'bout that."</p>
<p>"You really should be more careful brother" Papyrus says, worried, as he starts to sit back down.</p>
<p>Sans grabs a glass of water of the table and you repeat your question, but direct it at Sans "Do you know who they are?"</p>
<p>"Can't say I do" he places the cup back down on the table and shrugs. But now he's staring at you, "Where'd you hear that name?"</p>
<p>You shrug. His eyes narrow down at you and he raises a brow.</p>
<p>"I don't even know if that's the right name everything was smudged."</p>
<p>(<em>Smudged? Why would- wait. No- she couldn't have possibly- no no no <b>no!</b>)</em></p>
<p>Sans looks like if he was still drinking water, he'd do a spit take. But as soon as the look of panic was there, it was gone. You look at him confused, why would he freak out? </p>
<p>"The others may know them!" Papyrus exclaims. "You could ask them later!"</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Everyone finishes eating and goes off and does their own thing, you and Sans both go back up to your own rooms and Papyrus stays downstairs and organizes.</p>
<p>When you went back into your room you looked in your mini trashcan, and you realize, the photo is gone. You stop and walk backwards and start to look for it, nothing. Thats...odd. You could've sworn you threw it out here, you quickly scan your room and can't see it.</p>
<p>Weird.</p>
<p>You wanted to keep looking, but for some strange reason, something in the very back of your mind is saying to drop it. And after a little back and forth you decide to leave it alone. </p>
<p>But you still quickly grabbed your notebook and flipped to a new page and wrote in small letters, 'Emery'. You still wanted to remember to ask the others who that was.</p>
<p>Satisfied, you lay back in bed and play on your phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're playing on their phone cause Im lazy and its what kids do, may be boring but its the truth ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>Also- this fic shall make Sans say all the puns he deserves uwu<br/>I like writing puns too :3</p>
<p>Comments give determination :DDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8- A Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>As you close the door you slump down, and you drag your hands up and down your face to try and steady yourself. </p>
<p>Then you feel the slight tugging at your soul, you chose to ignore them and keep sitting there. More tugs, more persistent this time. </p>
<p>"Not noww." you groan at them. You sit in silence for a moment, the tugging stopped. Sighing, you bury your face in your arms. Its quiet, except for the slight cluttering downstairs, and it seems like a nice time to sleep....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tugging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" you ask, not very amused.</p>
<p>Two quick tugs, as if they were nodding.</p>
<p>"You guys know I'm going to go to sleep right now right?"</p>
<p>They are silent for a moment, then 6 different sets of waves of worry flood your soul. You put a hand on where your soul is and send back your own wave of assurance. </p>
<p>When you aren't met with anything back you sigh, and stand up and walk towards your bed. </p>
<p>Your exhausted even though it's still early and flop down on your bed. Your voice is slightly muffled due to smushing it in a pillow, as you say,</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, Im comin'."</p>
<p>There is some happy fluttering in your soul as your drift off, tapping into your soul. You open your eyes and are met with white. You blink a few times and sit up, all 6 of them are sitting, waiting for you.</p>
<p>"You're here!" Isabella stands up and runs over to you.</p>
<p>You stand up right before she hugs you, "Yup, you guys seemed very adamant on talking to me."</p>
<p>She pulls away looking nervous and walks back to the others who all share the same worried expression.</p>
<p>"You guys didn't..." </p>
<p>Oh stars you hope they didn't. But none of them said otherwise.</p>
<p>You stare at their expressions, you're good at reading others expressions and they all point to them doing one of the only things you told them not to. </p>
<p>Sighing, you sit along with the others. You stare all all of them, and look intently at the few you know you can get straight answers out of, and ask,</p>
<p>"You guys went and saw my dream didn't you?"</p>
<p>A few of them looked of to the side guiltily. </p>
<p>"What did you expect us to do?" Chris asked staring directly at you.</p>
<p>"You were so scared..." Evelyn says worried, her arms wrapped around herself.</p>
<p>"We tried ending the memory as soon as it reached... 'there' but..." Isabella away from you.</p>
<p>No one said anything else and everyone sat in tense silence. Sighing, you decide to speak up, "Im not mad at you guys, you know that right? I just...don't like you guys seeing that stuff."</p>
<p>"...Thanks, by the way." you hope that your small smile will somehow help comfort their nerves.</p>
<p>They eventually loosen up, but not before a lot of apologies. </p>
<p>"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" you already knew, but it's best to get over with.</p>
<p>"We just wanted to make sure your doing okay." Jasmine spoke for everyone.</p>
<p>You were about to say that you're fine till Logan spoke up,</p>
<p>"And don't say your fine, we all know your not."</p>
<p>You sighed, "There's no getting out of this huh?"</p>
<p>"Nope! You can never get rid of us!!" Evelyn says smiling.</p>
<p>"I'm just a little shaken up thats all."</p>
<p>They all sat staring at you, not satisfied with that as an answer.</p>
<p>"You guys already know how it is..." your eyes narrow as you look off into the vast white void.</p>
<p>And they did, they tried to help your through it all. </p>
<p>It was an extremely hard subject for you to talk about, and they've seen your memories. The tension in the room whenever it came up was like walking on eggshells, but you always try to play it off. </p>
<p>But its hard when the people your trying to hide it from are literally tied to your soul.</p>
<p>"You know its okay to not be okay right?" Oliver says as the others nod along.</p>
<p>"You guys are starting to sound like Papyrus now" you laugh.</p>
<p>"I don't see how thats so bad!" Evelyn pouts.</p>
<p>"Pfft- its not, he's the greatest" you smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no 'bones' about it!"</p>
<p>Everyone looks at Logan for a moment before the two of you do finger guns,</p>
<p>"Ayyyyyy" you both say in unison.</p>
<p>After your done laughing you say "But really, thanks guys."</p>
<p>"No problemo!" (Evelyn)</p>
<p>"Happy to help!" (Jasmine)</p>
<p>"Don't mention it!" (Chris)</p>
<p>"You bet!" (Logan)</p>
<p>"It's the least we could do" (Oliver)</p>
<p>"Of course!!" (Isabella)</p>
<p>" I gotta go now and do some actual sleeping, talk to ya guys later!" you say with a wink, and of course, finger guns, as you fade.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>You blink a few times, and as your vision focuses you realize your staring at the wall. </p>
<p>Sighing you flop onto your back and stare at the ceiling, the emotions in your soul slowly died back down to where its almost not noticable. </p>
<p>For you. </p>
<p>Not noticeable- for you.</p>
<p>You wonder for how long you've had other people in you, you wonder when the last time was when you felt alone, you wonder what it feels like to not feel other people's emotions in yourself. </p>
<p>Blowing a puff of air and turning back towards the wall, you realize it's felt like forever. </p>
<p>You're not complaining, nonono, you love all of them, you don't know what life would be like without them.</p>
<p>
  <em>(you don't want to think about it)</em>
</p>
<p>You also wonder of everything that would've changed.</p>
<p>
  <em>(you p</em>
  <em>robably would've died)</em>
</p>
<p>The day when you met all of them...</p>
<p>It was- 'life changing'.</p>
<p>Heh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments give DETERMINATION :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9- The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Uhhhhh dark thoughts warning- I guess- but only written in the beginning, he's a sad boi who just wanted to be done with life. But that wouldn't make a good story now would it? ;3)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">(??? P.O.V)</span>
</p>
<p><em>You close your eyes, tears running down your face with a smile, ready to face death</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And you jump.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>You don't know when you came to. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were lying on your side in a fetal position, and when you opened your eyes you saw blobs of yellow and green.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You blinked a few times until your vision cleared and you saw...flowers? Why are there flowers? Squinting, you turn your head a bit and look up. That...that's the hole you jumped down of, why- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then it hit you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't die.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You returned your gaze back to the flowers, they're buttercups, but that doesn't matter. You stare blankly at them, for what feels like forever. This was supposed to be it, you were supposed to be dead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You WANTED to be dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean, ending it where it started? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You think it's poetic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But here you are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Very much alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, you sit up, (it hurts) and try to get a sense of your surroundings. You realize that it's basically just a dark room, apart from the light coming from above, and its empty except for the flowers.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You feel fine, just a little tingle in some places but thats really it. You check yourself anyways.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1/1 HP  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1 ATK</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1 DEF</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*You've given up*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*You are tired*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stare at your stats in disbelief.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1 HP.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1 everything!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You have a dark urge to laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean- wow. Just, wow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Life couldn't just do you one little favor, huh? Couldn't just finish you off??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You weren't surprised as to why your HoPe was so low, it was based on someones will to live.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the thing was,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>you had none.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You wonder if your HP dropped right before you jumped, it's only been getting lower and lower, which is WHY you thought the fall would kill you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But nooooooo, here you are. Once again, shockingly, still alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why couldn't you just die?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(you are too determined)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, you start to stand up and brush the dirt off yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Your chest hurts)</em>
</p>
<p>You get up and ponder as to what you were going to do. This was supposed to be it. It was supposed to be over.</p>
<p>Then you remember what THEY would've wanted.</p>
<p>What they wanted to do.</p>
<p>They died protecting monsters.</p>
<p>You can't let that sacrifice go to waste.</p>
<p>You w o n' t</p>
<p>Standing up, you make the decision to stay underground. To keep trying. For them.</p>
<p>You are determined </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Y</em>
  <em>ou find this entrance/ non-door thingy and walk towards it, with your new found goal guiding you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(you are filled with determination)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You see two sets of stairs, both leading to another entrance. Then you see a-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Save point.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I-it can't be, you haven't seen one, a save, for what seems like forever, you didn't even know you still COULD. </em>
  <em>You barley think about it as you start to walk forwards, almost drawn towards it, and you save.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*FILE SAVED*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You feel that similar rush of determination run through your body and get drawn out into the save, then settle back deep within your soul. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You shudder, you forgot what it felt like, to all of a sudden have determination flood your soul. And you felt hopeless, you literally just tried to kill yourself, and to have determination, the will to live, fill your soul, its...weird. A good weird? The feeling is just-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh wait, it's gone now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You feel alone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You miss them.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Walking up the stairs you enter the next room, a puzzle. Monsters always liked them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Speaking of monsters, where are they? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this an abandoned, um-, room? Rooms? (how big is this place)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What is this place anyway? You put a hand on the wall and slide a hand down, inspecting. Sighing you turn back towards the puzzle, its one where you have to push down buttons in a certain way, pull the level, and the door should open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You've done enough puzzles, and Em-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>. . . . .</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'they'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>have taught you tricks and how to solve them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You remember seeing a stick, something that comes in handy when solving these types of puzzles, near the bed of flowers. You quickly run over and down the stairs, pick up the stick, and run right back. You squat down next to the buttons and tap on of each of them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The trick is, the buttons will make a hollow sound if you don't need to click them at all, while the others, the less the button makes any sort of echo determines the order in which you click them. </em>
  <em>You can't help the smile on your face when tapping on them brings back fond memories.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once you've figured out the pattern you solve it accordingly, then pull the level, and you have a swell of pride as the door opens.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> You've completed many other rooms that were filled with puzzles with relative ease, and there was even this weird dummy thing in one of them. There was spikes on some doorways, you've never seen any puzzles with spikes before, as they were dangerous, but they were simple enough. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then you walk into the next room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then you saw spikes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A lot of spikes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No rocks to push on a button to get them to go away, and no puzzle to solve either, just a big area full of spikes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stare at them, trying to think of a way to get by. But there is literally nothing, no clues or anything, just spikes.  Shrugging you decide that your magic will do. Blue magic glows on your fingertips as you make a huge platform above them. You hesitantly put the tip of your foot on the top of the platform to make sure it's stable. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You walk on it carelessly and jump off of it once you reach the other side, them dismiss it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next room was... literally just a long room. You slowly walk through it, hesitant, as if a boulder or an arrow will come flying out any second as you've seen in many movies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing happened, well, thats a lie. Something did happen when you reached the end of the room, another save point.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's weird... you thought to yourself, you saved a few rooms ago- why would there be another? As you walk </em>
  <em>closer towards it, you realized that it wasn't a normal save, it just felt, different.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You press save.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*FILE SAVED*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You then see light blue magic swirl around yourself then disappear. Your soul felt off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*you are filled with <b>patience</b>*</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The souls are finally cominggg! ;3</p>
<p>Did I actually watch a vid of the ruins to be accurate? Yes, yes I did XDD (there will be things that are different buuuut- shh X3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10- Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>You freeze. </p>
<p>Magic swirls around your soul and your filled with <em>patience. </em>Emotions and memories of a life that was not your own starts to flood your mind.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>You lay on a bed of flowers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wiping away the tears you sit up and looks up towards the hole you jumped from, the surface. The waterworks almost started again thinking about it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You tried to be <span class="u">patient</span>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you couldn't anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They never changed. And you being patient would never change that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You let out a small sob and start crying all over again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You tried so so so hard to be patient. But you failed. Which is why your here.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh!"  someone calls out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You turn around so quickly that your ponytail whips you in the face, and you see a...fuzzy goat looking woman running towards you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do not be alarmed child, I mean you no harm." she says with a comforting smile as she helps you up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." she then notices the tears running down your face, "Are you injured my child?" she seems alarmed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-no I'm fine." you look around "What is this place?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is the ruins, come my child, I will guide you through them" she lends out a hand- no, a paw- and she leads you into rooms inside the ruins.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Toriel told you that you can try the rest of the rooms on your own, and that she'd be ahead in the house that she had here. The puzzles were relatively easy, even though most people say they don't have the </em>
  <span class="u">patience</span>
  <em> for it, you've always loved puzzles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you had just finished another puzzle when you come across a room that was relatively empty. 'Thats weird' you thought to yourself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You walk forwards and look around, wondering if there was a secret puzzle somewhere-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You fell.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>All you saw were red leaves, everything hurt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You slip in and out of consciousness, a small part of you was telling you to try and get up, but maybe if you just stay <span class="u">patient</span>... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your body feels numb...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You feel dizzy...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You close your eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The sound of a soul shattering is echoed across the room.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>Blinking a few times you realize that you were standing there through- 'that'. So many questions. Who's memories were those? Why-</p>
<p>"They're mine" someone whispers</p>
<p>You make a small squeak as you look forward, and your face to face with the girl from the memories, she shimmered a light blue and was semi- transparent, all except for the bow that tied together her ponytail that shimmered brightly.</p>
<p>She seems just as confused at you were, and the both of you just stood (although she 'floated') and stared at one another. She seemed to come to her senses before you and awkwardly hovered there<span class="u"> patiently</span> waiting for you to calm down.</p>
<p>"You- your- how??" the broken sentences were all you managed to say.</p>
<p>She laughed, "Hi! My name is Isabella" she put her hand out for a handshake. You somehow grab her hand and say,</p>
<p>"My name is ???" you say awkwardly.</p>
<p>"If you saw <em>my</em> memories... than that means that the memories I saw were yours" she says hesitantly, thinking out loud.</p>
<p>Wait she saw WHAT.</p>
<p>She must've noticed your panic as was quick to reassure, "O-oh!! It wasn't much but..." she trailed off "I'm sorry that happened to you" and she gave you a look of pity.</p>
<p>You pushed your emotions back down and said, "Sorry 'bout what happened to you too" you not only saw some memories but the feelings accompanied by them.</p>
<p>"So your....?" it felt rude to say dead.</p>
<p>She stuck one of her hands out and looked at it, seeing how she was transparent and all shimmery, "Seems like it" she said as she smiled a bit.</p>
<p>How was she so calm about this?? Oh- <span class="u">patience</span>, right.</p>
<p>"So how are you-" you made a motion with your hands, just moving them around infront of her, confused and unable to put your thoughts into words, so vague motions were the next best move.</p>
<p>"I think your magic uhhh 'awoke' me?"</p>
<p>"Thats- actually kinda cool?" you almost surprise your own self with your answer. </p>
<p>"Yeah!! I've always loved reading about ghosts and aliens!!" </p>
<p>You gave a small laugh, you've always liked sci-fi movies and such.</p>
<p>"But what- are you? I dont think your a ghost..." trailing off you poke her shoulder and it's pretty solid.</p>
<p>"hmmmmm" she puts a hand on the ruin's wall it phases right through it.</p>
<p>You suddenly feel very confused and you look down and see your soul glowing faintly through your jacket. You look back up at her and see her fade in and out of view. </p>
<p>"What's-?!" you shout, but are cut off.</p>
<p>"Just calm down we'll figure this out okay?" she says with a small smile and with her hands up, but she seems a little panicked as well.</p>
<p>You look at her, she puts her hands down and places one where her own soul would be. "I feel like something is calling me? I think it's your magic"</p>
<p>"I think we're connected or something..." you say, switching between looking down and then back up at her.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to go to wherever your magic is calling me."</p>
<p>"Wait- what if its-"</p>
<p>"Umm, just keep a hold on my soul, Ima go check it out."</p>
<p>You nod and focus on holding onto her, it was like a rope, you hold onto her as she goes to wherever your magic is calling her. She disappears, then all of a sudden you can hear her voice, almost as if she was in your head, calling out your name. </p>
<p>She then shimmers back into view with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"That was so cool!!"</p>
<p>"Where'd you go? I felt like you were in my mind or somethin"</p>
<p>"Umm" she put a hand on her face, thinking "I don't really know...it was all white, like a void."</p>
<p>"Hmm, it felt like a void of my magic maybe it's where you...are?? I think its where your magic went when I uhhh...'absorbed' you."</p>
<p>"Well, we'll figure it out!!"she looks around the room, "But now I should try and help you out of here..."</p>
<p>"Thanks, we should probably get to know each other though, now that we're 'connected'."</p>
<p>"What's your favorite color?"</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The both of you made small talk for a while, and got to know each other better. </p>
<p>You already knew about her... home life and everything, and you didn't know how you felt about her having your memories as well, she brought it up once, you said didn't want to talk about and she left it at that, which you were thankful for.</p>
<p>It was weird having someone in you, to say the least, the both of you learned how to channel each others thoughts and emotions in a way where they weren't overwhelming. You tried not to think to hard about it, you jumped into Mt.Ebbot, met another fallen child through whatever magic they had left through the save thingy, and now their 'living' in you. </p>
<p>You both just kinda shrugged it off, but the shock will probably come later.</p>
<p>You learned more about her though, her name is Isabella, she's a total sci-fi geek, and her favorite color is cyan and red, the color of her ribbon. You never asked her to indulge into her past life, the both of you still wanted to respect each others privacy, even if the both of you share some memories.</p>
<p>Finishing another room, you come across another save. </p>
<p>The both of you look at each other, and you walked forward. You can see her looking over your shoulder as you reach for the save.</p>
<p>*FILE SAVED*</p>
<p>Orange magic swirls around you, then disappears.</p>
<p>*<em>you are filled with <b>Bravery</b></em>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One down five to go &gt;:3</p>
<p>Hope you liked today's chapter :DDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11- Bravery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">(??? P.O.V)</span>
</p>
<p>Magic once again swirls around your soul, and your filled with <em>Bravery. </em>And memories that are not your own start to flood your mind once again.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Groaning you sit up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yellow flowers? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You put a hand over your face, shielding your eyes from the sunlight as you look up. You were playing near the mountain even though your friends told you it was dangerous, you didn't care, you were <span class="u">brave</span> and you tripped. You sit up and look around, man, you're really inside a mountain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's pretty cool.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But how do you get out? You look back up, its much to steep and high up to climb. Not that it has ever stopped you before. But you crossed the line here, being <span class="u">brave</span> isn't being stupid. Besides, you'd like to stay alive thankyouverymuch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Would people come looking for you? No, you lied and told your parents you were going to the park. You cross your arms, darn you past self.  You look back down at the flowers briefly then start to walk forward, there must be an exit somewhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly you hear walking, theres someone else here?! You scramble back and get in a defensive position. Then you freeze, it's a furry lady. And she's running over to you now, welp bye world, I mean at least your death will be crazy awesome, I mean dying by a furry goat lady- what a great way to go. You ain't goin without a fight though, and your gonna go lookin awesome.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My child are you alright?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your pretty sure the fluffy lady isn't supposed to call you their child before she does whatever she's about to do to you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh- hi?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, you must be confused I'm Toriel, I check everyday for humans, tell me if your hurt won't you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stare at her confused, confused doesn't even cover it, she 'checks for humans'?? She gonna eat you or something? She seems nice enough though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm fine"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well that is a relief, come my child I shall help you through the ruins"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The what now- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh fudge it, why not?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You grab her out stretched hand as she leads you into another room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're currently sitting in the goat ladies dining table eating pie. Amazing pie by the way, but your feet were killing you, why on Earth was the ruins so long?? And what's 'monsters' thing with puzzles? You've never really liked puzzles, took to long and it was boring, but the spikes, the spikes you were in to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Man the pie is great, it could be that you haven't eaten anything for a while. but still.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm glad you enjoy the pie my child, there is more if you would like"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You freeze mid- eating all of the crumbs and nod your head continuously. She laughs a little as she picks up your pie to give you another slice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She soon tells you that you should rest to regain your energy, you decided to ask her about how to get out of this place in the morning, staying one day wouldn't hurt right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Man your gonna be SO grounded when you leave. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This wasn't weird at all, you falling into Mt.Ebbot meeting a nice furry goat monster lady then sleeping at her house. Nope. Not at all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But your going to have the best story to tell your friends after all this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You wanted to open up a door back up to the surface, you meant it symbolically but theres an actual door. Wow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You had asked her, she seemed kinda off though, but she brought you to the ruins door regardless. She told you about the monsters on the other side and how you would have to travel through places, she also said to not go to the castle that it may be dangerous. Hah, you're not afraid, besides, seems easy enough you'll just get someone to guide you or something. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You thanked her and waved as you opened the ruin door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy chocolate chip it's cold</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean it's 'Snow'din what'd you expect?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You walk around looking at the trees and snow, how does that work? How's there snow here? Eh, life's greatest mysteries. Wait is that... oh my god its a dog. It's a dog. Huh, okayyy. It looks like its smoking. Its a huge monster dog person- they don't intimidate you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey!!" you shout, a semi good distance away, your boxing gloves in a defensive position incase this dog wants to pick a fight. The dog looks around and it suddenly forms a light blue knife thingy.  It suddenly locks its focus on you, your bright orange gloves not very hard to miss, nd throws the knife at you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Time slows as you feel it go straight through your soul.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shattering it.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>You blink a few times to regain your focus, and look up to see Isabella and someone shimmering orange, their gloves shining the brightest, as the both of you stare at each other. You don't know why this time you chose to freak out, maybe it's because he freaks out as well, or maybe the thought of a dead person now right here in front of you shocks you, who knows.</p>
<p>Isabella floats over to him and tries to explain the situation.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>He just awkwardly stares at you for a moment before he says</p>
<p>"Hey kid who has their souls connected with a piece of mine." he looks at Isabella then back at you, "That's what's going on right now right?"</p>
<p>You shrug, "I have absolutely no idea"</p>
<p>"So the memories were of-?" </p>
<p>You stare at him with a blank expression and Isabella just gives him a nervous half smile, which causes him to get the message. </p>
<p>"Sorry bout that"</p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize, it's fine"</p>
<p>"Names' Chris, yours?"</p>
<p>"???"</p>
<p>"Uh, what do we do now?"</p>
<p>"I have a sneaking suspicion that theres more you guys. And I think it'd be better if we didn't have repeat ourselves every time"</p>
<p>"Im cool with that" Chris shrugs. He now starts to fade in and out just like she did, and the both of you put a hand to your soul, "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Isabella pipes up, "Its a cool room place thingy! It's perfectly safe!! I'll go with you!"</p>
<p>"Wha- I'm not scared!! I was just saying!" Isabella giggles and the both of them fade out. You flinch when all of a sudden your head has Chris' shout of 'THIS IS SO COOL!" echoing through it. You grab your head and they shimmer back into view.</p>
<p>Chris' nervously laughs, "Sorry dude, didn't know you'd hear it"</p>
<p>"Nah its fine" you wave it off, you've dealt with headaches before. You hit the side of your head a few times and say, "Didn't know you could scream that loud!" Chris' face flushes red from embarrassment. You and Isabella laugh before you tell him not to worry 'bout it. </p>
<p>After a bit of small talk the three of you decide to head further through the ruins. He seemed particularly fond of the spike puzzles, good thing he couldn't get hurt as he was a ghost, or he'd be a kabob by now, but you on the other hand, could.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Is that?" Chris doesn't finish his sentence as he looks at the save in front of the three of you.</p>
<p>"Welp might as well" you say as you reach out and for the save.</p>
<p>*FILE SAVED*</p>
<p>Then there were four.</p>
<p>*you are filled with <b>Integrity</b>* </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bravery/Chris was so much fun to write X33</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter uwu </p>
<p>see you guys tomorrow ;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12- Integrity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">(??? P.O.V)</span>
</p>
<p>Dark blue magic twirls around you which fills you with <em>Integrity. </em>Squaring your shoulders and closing your eyes tightly you try to prepare yourself for the next set of new memories. Memories of a life that is not your own fills your mind once again.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p><em>You sat up on a bed of flowers</em>. </p>
<p>
  <em>"What-?" you looked upwards and saw the hole you fell down of and took off your earbuds. Your brows furrowed wondering what happened and why you're down here. You were dancing to a song that was playing and must've strayed too far and got too much in the mood and fell down...wherever this place is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Standing up you tuck the earbuds into your hoodie pocket with your iPod that was buried in there as well. You decide to look around to try and find a way out of here. You trail your hand down the rocky wall, as you look back up again. There's no climbing out of here, especially not with ballet slippers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spotting a door you start speed walking over. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And run face first into someone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You fell back and then started repeating many apologies, as you had <span class="u">Integrity</span>. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh my, are you alright child?" You look up and see a goat monster woman. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stand up and quickly say "Yes I'm alright thank you miss" and she started to laugh. You were worried you said something wrong, but what she said next quickly dismissed it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She quieted her laughter and said, "My child, I am much to old to be called miss. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh- I'm Jasmine, Ms. Toriel" you did a little curtsey with your skirt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiles,"You're very polite young lady"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You can feel you self bush as you stand back up straight, "T-thank you ma'am"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She puts an arm behind you, "Come, I shall help lead you through the ruins"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ms Toriel helped you through the ruins, and the both of you chatted about random things the whole way. She brought you to her house and gave you pie, which you thanked her for and offered to wash the plate. You felt bad that she giving you a lot and she wouldn't let you try to do anything for her, you've always learned to pay it forward.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You wished you brought your phone for your little dancing sesh because it felt wrong to let your parents worry about you when you were okay and safe in a house.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You gave one last little wave as you went out the ruins door, she seemed slightly worried but you assured her that you remembered what to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You passed through Snowdin, meeting the monsters that were there and showing mercy as Toriel showed you. Then you made your way to waterfall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your flats were soaked as you walked through a marshy lake to get to the other side. When you made it to the dry land you shook your shoes trying to get the water out. You heard rustling and you whipped your head around, looking for what caused the noise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A spear whizzed past you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You look back and you see a someone in a full body armor suit running towards you with  yellow spear in hand. With a small squeak you take a step back but you hit a tree. The person runs up to you as you stand there with your back against the tree.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Human." it's a woman voice, but you don't know what to say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She holds a spear and points it at you, you flinch as she says "As it is customary to those who make it here, I will tell you the story of our people" she says as she takes off her helmet.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Wait- she's going to tell you a story? I mean, it's better than dying. And you have</em> <em>I<span class="u">ntegrity</span>, don't judge a book by its cover and to always be polite, even if that person looks really intimidating</em></p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Your eyes were wide as she finished the tale of monsters. That was horrible, you covered your mouth with your hands, how could- why-? Questions flooded your mind. But before you could even think more about it you say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Take my soul"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It seemed to catch the woman, who's name was Axelia, by complete surprise. But you made up your mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If it's for the greater good, take my soul"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What- you??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're filled with <span class="u">Integrity</span>. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You- you know you don't need to do that right?! I'm not gonna kill you, you're a good kid."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter, take my soul, one day you'll free your people."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please, it'll be nice knowing I died for a good cause"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She just looked at you as if you were crazy, but nothing she said would change your mind. She formed a bright yellow spear and said "Thank you" as the spear was thrown right through your torso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your soul shattered.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>You hit the back of your head a few times to try and get your mind and emotions back into focus. You looked up, trying to prepare yourself for seeing the person from the memories.</p>
<p>It was a girl who was wearing a pink tutu and a hoodie with ballet flats. She was shimmering a dark blue with her pink tutu glowing the brightest</p>
<p>"Hey, hi, uh theres an explanation for all this"</p>
<p>She looked at you confused but patiently.</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>You left the explaining to the others, and she seemed to understand. </p>
<p>"So that means that the memories I saw-"</p>
<p>"Yup" you said popping the 'p' </p>
<p>"Thats terrible-"</p>
<p>You looked off while Isabella shook her hands motioning to not continue. Jasmine nodded a bit.</p>
<p>"Lets get the quick introductions out of the way then lets continue Im sick of all these puzzles!" Chris said pumping a fist in the air</p>
<p>"Wha- hey! Puzzles are awesome!" Isabella refuted.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"It's very nice to meet you three even if its, er, like this" Jasmine said shaking your hand.</p>
<p>Then Jasmine starts fading in and out of view. You lean over to Chris and whisper, "Did we tell her about that?"</p>
<p>"Nah don't think so"</p>
<p>Jasmine looked kind of panicked as she looked at you and Chris confused.</p>
<p>"Tell me what??"</p>
<p>"Oh!! I can show you!" Isabella said excitedly, grabbing her forearm. Then they faded out.</p>
<p>You heard the two girls clammoring in the space, but by this time you're learned how to try and tune the voices and emotions out.</p>
<p>"Cool right?!" Isabella said turning to look at Jasmine</p>
<p>"Yeah!!" </p>
<p>"Welp we better get going, how much more of the ruins are left?"</p>
<p>"This is like the halfway point." Jasmine pointed out.</p>
<p>"Alright then lead the way" you say, grinning at all of them.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Whoa, that's a save..." Jasmine said, her eyes wide with admiration</p>
<p>"Yup, and theres probably gonna be more than you." you say walking towards the save, trying to prepare your self for round 4.</p>
<p>*FILE SAVED*</p>
<p>*you are filled with <b>Perseverance</b>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took a while but it's here uwu</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did feel free to comment -^^-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13- Perseverance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>A fourth set of new memories once again blossomed in your mind as you're filled with <b>Perseverance</b>. You close your eyes and try to focus on the memories more clearly.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>As you sit up from the bed of flowers you're hit with a sense of vertigo. You clutch you notebook closer to your chest as you bring a hand towards your head to try and stop they dizziness. </em>
  <em>Standing up you dust off your khaki pants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking around you realize you were in a room of sorts, and looking up you see the hole you fell down of. You try to analyze your surroundings and the hole to see if there was a way to get out</em>
</p>
<p><em>One look at the place and you can already tell, yeah, no.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>There's no climbing out of the mountain like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe-?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You hit the back your head a few times, trying to shake the thought out of your head. Alas, no matter how much </em>
  <span class="u">perseverance</span>
  <em> you have, it won't change physics. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perseverance and smarts are a strange mix, a logical side, and a side that doesn't give up no matter the trials. It can be-err- difficult, at times, but it can also me immensely helpful. <span class="u">Persevering</span> through problems on which most would give up on is very helpful in your studies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter, there has to be a way out of here-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You freeze as you see a lady standing by a doorway, which you stupidly missed. You analyze her in the spilt second of the silence, she seems nice and has no ill intentions, based on her posture and expression. You can tell a lot about a person by their stance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh my, are you alright dear?" she says worriedly as she walks towards you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm fine thank you Mrs-?" you cringe as that came off more awkward that you wanted, you were never good at talking to people, and why on Earth would you end the sentence like that?? Good going Oliver!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Apposed at to what you were thinking, she laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh or anything, just a kind hearted laugh as if you told a joke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I haven't told you my name have I?" she says, her laughter staring to die down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My name is Toriel, and you might be?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"O-oh" you 'subtly' asked her what her name was and you didn't even tell her your own name?? Real smart, you internaly face palm as you answer, "My name is Oliver"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiles, "That is a lovely name dear" then she puts an arm out, showing the doorway,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come now, I will help guide you through the ruins"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ruins were very enjoyable, you had not expected there to be puzzles, but it was a fun surprise. Puzzles were a great way to expand the mind, and you had never seen much puzzles like these.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You made a mental note to jot them down in your notebook later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She seemed very impressed at your problem solving skills and she complimented you on each one, you don't remember a time where you blushed so much. And now your at her home eating pie, you never really cared much for pie, but Ms. Toriel's pie was amazing. And you told her as such, and it was then her turn to blush. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She then lead you up to a room, which you tried to not think to hard about why there was a child's bedroom here, she told you about how there was other monsters there, so maybe they live outside? Or maybe she lost a child-- aaaaand that would be rude to ask of her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You jotted down things in your notebook for a while before she checked in on you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello my child, is everything okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Everythings good!" you say as you look up from you notebook.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tell me if you need anything alright? Im going to be downstairs reading."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You don't know if you caught that glint in your eye or if it was coincidental, but she asked if you wanted to join her, which you eagerly agreed to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And wow, there was a lot of books here you've never seen before, and you've read almost all of the books in your school library.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're standing but the ruins door the next day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She seems a little nervous as she explain what you have to do once you leave. You nod, not saying anything as she speaks, rather taking in all of the information and mentally jotting it down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You put a respective arm on her shoulder and say, "Don't worry ma'am I'll be okay"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You smile as you see her own relieved smile form across her face, "Thank you my child, but..." she puts a hand in her pocket and hands you a cellphone, "Take this with you will you not?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"O-oh! Uh- thank you, and I will."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Be safe!" she says as you head out of the ruins door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Panting harshly you run through waterfall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You made it through the rest of the areas okay, well semi-okay. There were little-err- trials, along the way, but you've made it this far haven't you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your stamina has reached a low, even for you and you've stayed up nights studying! And the little hits along the way when you had to fight monsters before you SPARED them have piled up.</em>
</p>
<p><em>you have to keep going,</em> keep going<em>, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>keep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>going.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You lost your glasses a while ago, somewhere in the marsh, but you don't remember.  Maybe thats why your vision if blurry? You stand there with your hands on your knees, each breath of air, your body gets heavier and heavier. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You fall forward in a tired heap. Your breaths are more shallow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you close your eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A soul shattering can be heard echoing through the forest.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>You keep your eyes closed for a moment longer, trying to mentally prepare your self for the person who would be standing in front of you.</p>
<p>You crack an eye open and your eyes widen once again and you jump back from the shimmering purple male. </p>
<p>Yeahhhhhh, you're not ever gonna get used to that.</p>
<p>"Heeeyyyyy" you say to him awkwardly.</p>
<p>He stares at you in pure confusion, looks at you, the other 3 beside you, then at himself. Before long he comes to halt and tries to mentally calm down, but it's clearly not working as he still hasn't said anything.</p>
<p>"You think we broke him?" Chris says not so subtlety to you.</p>
<p>Isabella starts to wave a blue hand in front of his face, "Helllooooo"</p>
<p>Then Jasmine freaked out and brought her hand down, "Wha- don't do that!!!"</p>
<p>Then she looks at him, "You must be confused"</p>
<p>By this time his brain is now in overdrive and he just stares bewildered at the trio then back to you.</p>
<p>"Shortened explanation part 3 lets go" you say looking at them.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Geez, I- wow." he runs a hand through his hair, "I mean- how is this even possible?! Those were your memories?? Theres so many questions-!"</p>
<p>You fake cough into your hand, he pauses and looks at you.</p>
<p>"Questionsss that will be answered once I'm sure that there's not gonna be more of you that I'l have to explain all over again"</p>
<p>"Oh- right, sorry" he puts a hand behind his head nervously, "Got caught up"</p>
<p>"But uh- can you answer the first question?"</p>
<p>"The what-? Oh, uh, yeah."</p>
<p>He looks at you, trying to analyze how to respond, he must've realized that you didn't want to talk about it.</p>
<p>"Sorry..." </p>
<p>"It's fine..." you look off to the side.</p>
<p>"Well, onward!! We can get to know each other better on the way!" Isabella pipes up.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Thats the...?" Oliver says as everyone stands in front of the save that you found in the next room.</p>
<p>"Yupp" you stand a few feet away from it as he looks at the save in awe.</p>
<p>"Let's see who we get this time!!" Chris says pumping his fist, "Bet it's another boy!!"</p>
<p>"Well I think it's gonna be a girl" Jasmine says, also looking at the save.</p>
<p>"Hope it's a girl!" Isabella says excitedly.</p>
<p>You snicker as you start to reach for the save, "This ain't a baby shower or anything guys"</p>
<p>*FILE SAVED*</p>
<p>You are filled with <b>Kindness</b>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you tomorrow for the kindness chapter ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14- Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p><p>Magic swirls around you for the fifth time, and you're filled with <b>Kindness</b>. Then memories that are not your own once again fill your mind.</p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>You sit up in a daze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where-?</em>
</p><p><em>You look around confused, then you look up, you were standing by the hole in the Mountain last you remember. Some people from school said that they wanted to show you something and to wait by the mountain. The last thing you remember was a few of them coming towards you then one bumped into you, and you fell backwards</em>.</p><p>
  <em>They'll help you right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hear faint footsteps running away, maybe they're going to go get help? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah thats it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few minutes pass as you sit there waiting, and you hear footsteps echoing across the room. You whip your head around and see a very nice looking lady.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Are you alright my child?" she runs up to you.</em></p><p>
  <em>You stand up and say "Im okay!!" you smile at her.</em>
</p><p><em>"My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Evelyn!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have taken quite a fall form the mountain dear, come now, I will help you get cleaned up"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look down and sure enough you look like a mess, theres even twigs in your hair, but thankfully the dirt from the flowers didn't mess up your apron too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lead you through the 'ruins' which are just a bunch of puzzles, it was really fun! You were never one for puzzles, you preferred baking more than anything!! She seemed excited when you told her your love for baking, and asked if you wanted to make a pie with her, and obviously you jumped for the opportunity!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You went into her house and she told you that she needed to get some ingredients first and to wait here. So now your sitting in a bed with your legs hanging and kicking as you hum to a random melody. You made sure to take of your shoes before you came in of course, you wouldn't want to get dirt on the rug!! </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Kindness </span>
  <em>is important! Even to non-sentient things! And no your not just saying that because you accidentally kicked the bed frame and apologized to it, or when you bumped into the door you asked if it was okay, of course not!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She told you that you were to do whatever while she was gone, but it felt rude to just go around her house, so your just going to sit here and wait for her too- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>oooo are those stuffies? Im sure she won't minddddd</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You had a lot of fun baking a pie with Toriel! You've tried to make pie once before and it didnt come out the best, but her's was a masterpiece and your so happy that you helped make it!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And your even more happy that you got a fresh slice once it was done!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your sitting on the table eating the slice of pie, and your wondering when you should ask her about how to get out of here, not that your complaining or anything, your parents must be worried, and you haven't even seen what the people from school wanted to show you!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You asked her this morning, and she seemed hesitant to tell you. Now your walking towards the ruins door with her explaining everything that you have to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you understand my child?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup!!" you give her a thumbs up, "I have to give mercy to everyone! That won't be a problem for me!!" you not only have a <span class="u">kindness</span> soul, but why would you want to fight anyway?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I suppose you are right dear, but here" she hands you cellphone "Do tell me how your doing will you not?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course! I'll call you so much you'll get sick of it!" you smile up at her. She laughs and lets you go on your way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bye!!! And thank you!" you wave at her as you start to close the door and she waves back at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>True to your word, you called her almost after every monster encounter, but she didn't seem to mind, she did say that it was dangerous, but showing mercy is easy as pie!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(*the writer laughs at the pun*)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss Toriel told you about the war, so maybe you can show monsters that humans aren't bad! One mercy at a time!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just finished calling miss Toriel, giving her your update, and she sounded very happy at how you made it to hotland! You felt proud so you took a small break and dusted off your <span class="u">stained apron </span>and head back on your way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You fall into another ENCOUNTER, this time with a monster named Astigmatism, its your turn first and when you look at the options you become confused,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pick on            Don't pick on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this a trick question? Obviously you chose *dont pick on! You let out a scared squeak as he starts to attack you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you so afraid of?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-what?" you ask, dodging an attack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You heard me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not gonna pick on you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're loss then"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Panting you try and catch your breath, your HP is low you just know it, but no matter what your NOT going to pick on him. You go through your options, you freeze when you realize it's name hasn't turned yellow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are you going to do?? You can't pick on him! They're must be another way-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>0/0 HP</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A soul shattering can be heard echoing across hotland.</em>
</p><p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/>
</em></p><p>You try to focus your thoughts and emotions once again, and you slowly open up your eyes. You then open up your eyes fully in confusion when you don't see-</p><p>"Ack!" you jump back startled.</p><p>There it is.</p><p>She shimmers into view with a green light, and her apron shines the brightest.</p><p>You take a while to collect yourself from the jumpscare, and vaguely motion towards the other four, then back on her. And thankfully, they realize that you want them to explain.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"That's preeeety much it" Chris says as he leans back, arms behind his head, floating in the air.</p><p>Isabella turns to Oliver, "Did we miss anything?"</p><p>He pushes his glasses back up and say, "Nope, I think thats the shortened version of everything"</p><p>"Nailed ittttt" Isabella says she forms a fist</p><p>"So- that means that you-" she looks nervously towards you.</p><p>Aaaand another round of pity staresssss, wooooooo.</p><p>But this time around you get hugged by her "Im so sorry that happened to you!! It must've been terrible!!" </p><p>She seemed genuinely worried, but you don't know if you back up for the whole touch-y thing again though.</p><p>"Its fine, I don't really wanna talk about it, we should start movin on yeah?"</p><p>Evelyn looks at you for a moment but then dropped it.</p><p>"How much more of the ruins are there?" you turn towards them.</p><p>"Not much, we should reach the end soon!!" Jasmine says as she looks ahead.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Oooo, the save thing is so shinyyyy" Evelyn looks at the save star.</p><p>"Yup, it's the shiniest of the shiny" you say grinning, walking towards it.</p><p>"I bet it's a boy!" Chris pipes up.</p><p>"I mean, there are 3 girls, and 2 boys, so it would be a good guess if this one was a boy." Oliver says.</p><p>You just shrug, trying (and failing for the 6th time) to try and prepare yourself for what's about to come.</p><p>FILE SAVED</p><p>You are filled with <b>Justice.</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one more soul left ;D</p><p>See you tomorrow! ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15- Justice Pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This gonna be split in two parts ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>This time, yellow magic flows around your soul and you're filled with <b>Justice</b>. Your mind goes blank for a moment and only quiet buzzing of the other's emotions can be felt as new memories of another child's life floods your mind for a sixth time.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>After you jumped down the mountain you look around. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So this is Mt.Ebbot huh?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You bend down to grab your cowboy hat that fell off. You look down at the golden flowers you were standing on, then immediately scramble onto the dirt. And you look at the patch of flowers which you destroyed when you jumped. They're nice flowers too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, you're getting off track.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Closing your eyes you picture the missing children you remember seeing in the newspaper. They had to be here. You remember something about how they're monsters under this mountain. And kids went missing around here. So obviously you put two and two together, but you didn't know why anyone else was doing anything, at least you had a sense of <span class="u">Justice</span>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were going to get answers as to what happened for their families, which is why you jumped late at night while your parents were asleep, you may be grounded until your grandkids have grandkids, but <span class="u">justice</span> for them is whats important. You just wanna know what happened.</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hesitantly you start to walk around, you don't know where you are and monsters could be dangerous. Emphasis on 'could', you're not going to judge a book by it's character, your not bias, anything could've happened so your not gonna come in guns blazing.</em>
</p>
<p>(*author tries to sneakily put the pun in there*)</p>
<p>
  <em>Speaking of gun, you reflexively put your hand to your holster, which sure enough, the small handheld gun your father gave to you was still there. Pushing up the backpack with supplies you start on your mission.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>You barely rounded the corner before you saw someone, you didn't get a quick look of them as you only saw a smidge before you whips back and hid behind a wall. Taking a breath you try and prepare yourself, they could be dangerous, or they could be nice, who knows. You threw yourself forwards into view before you even could compute what was happening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Having  closer look it looked like a female goat monster, she looked just as shocked as you did as the both of you just stood and stared at each other. You stood there with your shoulders high yet tense, while she seemed more nervous,  but soon a warm smile formed on her face, which caused you to relax a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry dear, I didn't hear you coming, my name is Toriel." she said kindly as she let out a hand</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Logan" you blurted out as you shook her hand</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do not be afraid my child, I only want to help you, are you alright?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Oh, uh, I'm fine"</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled at you and started to lead you out of the room, "Come, I will help you through the RUINS"</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Halfway through the ruins she told you to wait in a long hallway and she had to do something quickly. You waited around and just fiddled with the things in your bag, at some point you wanted to see if she was okay, but she came back not too long after.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am so sorry, that took longer than I expected, forgive me"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't worry 'bout it, you don't need to apologize" you smiled at her. And at that she smiled and lead you the rest of the way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sitting on her couch you eat a slice of pie that seemed freshly baked, maybe thats what she was doing? It was well worth the wait though, you think to yourself as you take another bite. </em>
  <em>She seemed kinda frantic, no thats rude. Who wouldn't be if they just see a stupid cowboy child just show up in their home? You'd have to thank her again once you see her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh- here she is now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you for the pie ma'am and" you motion towards everything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She laughs, "That is no problem my child, are you sure you don't need anything?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nope!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping at least" she says, staring to walk towards the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you enter, its a normal looking bedroom, apart from how clean it is, and... empty? Theres things in the room sure, but... its off? Somehow? Like no emotions in it whatsoever, just a normal...room...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did the missing children stay here as well?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You feel yourself flinch as the thought comes to your mind, you quickly try to get rid of it and instead smile up at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She then leads you to the bed and says, "It is very late dearie, you really should get some rest" </em>
  <em>You nod and she stars to close the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Questions buzz in your mind but sleep soon won over, and you decided to address it in the morning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Groggily you wake up, panic for a moment when you realize you're in a random room, but then last nights events soon soothe those fears. You sit in the bed awkwardly, this is not your house sooo, i mean, you can't just waltz out there. You shuffle out of bed and not too long after you did that you hear a knock on the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you awake dear?" you hear her muffled voice through the door.</em>
</p>
<p><em>You wonder how she realized, must be some 6th sense or somethin, or you were just really loud. "Yeah 'm 'wake"</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I hope you slept well my child" she smiles.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>She made you breakfast and you're now sitting on her table. So you decided to address the elephant in the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you know how I can get out of here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She flinches but then quickly goes back to her calm composure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"May I ask why you want to leave so badly dear?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then you explain your plan to her and how you want to find out what happened to the kids, while you were on the part of the kids you saw her tearing up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-" shoot (puns uwu), did you say something offensive? "is something wrong ma'am?" you say, slightly panicked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes widened for a moment , then she gave a small laugh and went to wipe her eyes. " Oh don't worry about me dear, it's just..." </em>
  <em>she smiles at you with a sorrow filled expression</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I wish I knew what happened to them too"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mWaHaHhaaaa <br/>drama uwu</p>
<p>I love getting comments and they inspire me to post chapters! ;D</p>
<p>See y'all tomorrow for part two! :DD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16- Justice Pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heres part two! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Logan's P.O.V)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wish I knew what happened to them too"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You just stared at her confused. You looked her over, trying to read her expression.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks at you with a small glint in her eyes, "Those children are still missing?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly you nodded. The glint in her eyes seemed to disappear. She took a breath trying to compose herself, "So no one's seen them since they went missing? Are you sure?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, they've all gone missing and most were by the mountain."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stars... so none made it out"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you mean??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Those poor children, they all fell down here"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're trying to wrap your head around all this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She...she took care off each one of those kids and she never heard back from them, she heard back from one of the kids though, but then they stopped by Hotland.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She never knew they were still missing, she had hoped they'd made it out but now...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So the kids did fall down here. You still don't know what happened to them, but you're gonna find out. You're filled with JUSTICE.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You told Ms.Toriel you were going to find out what happened to them, you don't now whether or not she was happy or scared you were leaving to find out. She gave you some food for the journey and told you to be safe, although she seemed hesitant to let you go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you ma'am for the snacks and directions" you wave to her as you walk towards the doors.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She put a hand out, almost wanting to stop you, but then sighed and let them rest by her sides and she smiled at you, "Be safe, and please call me regularly my child"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You look down at the cellphone in your hand. As you slowly open the doors you tip your hat to her. Casting one last glance at her, she seems troubled but hopeful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>True to your word you called her often, and she seemed more hopeful by each call. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There were no signs of any humans here, the monsters you've talked to didn't know anything about any humans, and they didn't seem like any of them could hurt anyone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You passed through Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland. And man did their names live up to their climate, it was such a temperature difference in each one, like geez.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now you're in the CORE, and theres a lotta monsters in here, you have no bullets so you can really only take the hits, once the encounter is over and you give MERCY, your health gets lower.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Running to the next hallway after another encounter you start to slow down and bring an arm out and put it on the wall next to you to steady yourself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Its....its too low. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're sure that theres a slice of pie you've been saving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You gotta keep going and find <span class="u">Justice</span> for them! Your mission isn't over yet-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>0/0 HP</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*a soul shattering echos throughout the core*</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________<em><br/></em></p>
<p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>Blinking fast you try to compose yourself as a new set of emotions and thoughts buzz in your mind. Inhaling you prepare yourself for another new face to greet you. </p>
<p>You whip your head up and see the boy from the memories, shimmering a bright yellow with his hat and gun shining the brightest. He stares at you for a moment before he realizes the others behind you, and he had the most shocked and confused expression you've ever seen that it's almost comical.</p>
<p>He started sputtering out questions and the others stood there awkwardly as you just answered calmly in short, mostly yes or no, answers. Soon he calmed down and you asked,</p>
<p>"You want us to explain? *cough* I mean them explain?"</p>
<p>"That would be helpful yes"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Aaaand thats all" you say after your done explaining.</p>
<p>"So you got my memories and those were yours?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yuuuuuup", you just shrug, </p>
<p>He stared at you for a moment, he seemed mad about something.</p>
<p>"Can't believe they did that! The fudge is wrong with them?" Logan yells.</p>
<p>"Thats what I thought! They just-" Chris frustratingly makes random gestures with his hands.</p>
<p>You notice that this was gonna turn into a conversation, and as much as you want to get revenge, you'd rather not talk about it, and you told them that and they dropped it.</p>
<p>"Well- welcome to the dead kids group!" Chris playfully punched Logan in the arm.</p>
<p>"Wha- We're not calling it that!" Jasmine interferes, while Chris just laughs.</p>
<p>You snicker, "Psh- yeah Chris thats kinda morbid, besides I'm not dead"</p>
<p>
  <b>Yet.</b>
</p>
<p>That one word was in everyone else's minds. They're all now with someone who is goin through exactly what they had to go through in the Underground, they all died, what makes this any different? You should probably explain you don't plan of leaving, you dont what to go back up <em>there.</em> </p>
<p>You're not going to make their memory in vain, you're gonna carry them, and everyone else's memory on.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Evelyn asks, as everyone can sense the emotion change.</p>
<p>"Oh- yeah I'm fine just thinkin' "</p>
<p>"About what, maybe we can help" Oliver says as he pushes up his glasses.</p>
<p>What do you say- uh- oh, might as well say something you've actually been wondering.</p>
<p>"Doesn't anyone think it's weird that you've all seen Toriel but I've never seen her and Im already close to the door?"</p>
<p>Everyone pauses.</p>
<p>"WAITTT, HOLD ON A MINUTE, YOU'RE RIGHT!!" Chris shouts, confused.</p>
<p>"Thats certainly very weird." Oliver says.</p>
<p>"Yeah we haven't seen her at all" Isabella looks around.</p>
<p>"She was always near whenever we fell" Evelyn agrees.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's really weird" where would she be?</p>
<p>"Maybe she's just at home? We could've just missed her, besides we're already here, see?" you point to the large double doors that during the conversation everyone walked to.</p>
<p>"Its really here" Isabella says, looking at the huge doors, she never made it here.</p>
<p>You were about to push the doors open when Oliver, Evelyn, and Logan start fading in and out. Huh, you wondered why they haven't done that before, you once again feel the tug on your soul and their thought and emotions becoming more clear.</p>
<p>"Whats happening??" Evelyn freaks out.</p>
<p>"Don't worry! Its nothing bad, just go to it and we'll show you!" Isabella says with her hands up in a way to get her to calm down.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>I mean- when they were gonna show them you didn't know it meant ALL of them. You hear them talking as you try to filter your emotions from theirs. You somehow feel lighter with all of them in, wherever 'there' is.</p>
<p>"Hey guys?"</p>
<p>You hear everyone answer.</p>
<p>"You think you guys can stay in there for now? When I leave I think it'll be easier with you all in one err- 'place'."</p>
<p>Chris- "M'kay!"</p>
<p>Logan- " 'course!"</p>
<p>Evelyn- "Okay!!!"</p>
<p>Isabella- "Sounds good!"</p>
<p>Jasmine- "Alright!!"</p>
<p>Oliver- "Sure!"</p>
<p>All of their voices seemed to jumble together yet you can understand all of them, you're gonna have to get used to it though.</p>
<p>"Welp, guess it's time..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you open the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then there were none ;D</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17- Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<span class="u">Sans P.O.V</span>)</p>
<p>You wake up and tumble onto the floor. You lay there groggily as you just woke up and you lay there in a daze.</p>
<p>Guess you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.</p>
<p>Heh.</p>
<p>Ughh, what time is it anyways? You lazily try to grab your phone, when you finally grab it you turn it on to check the time. The light blinds your vision for a moment until it focuses out.</p>
<p>Its late afternoon, the time seems important but eh, sleep sounds nice right about now.</p>
<p>Oh wait.</p>
<p>Undyne and Alphys should be coming by for lunch. Oh riggghtttt. The two lovebirds went to work, then had a lab date and they watched some anime together.</p>
<p>Aaaand you were supposed to 'help' make lunch. 'ight, time to get up. You slowly push yourself back up and walk out the door.</p>
<p>"Hey Paps, hey kid" you lazily wave at them.</p>
<p>"Hi Sans!" Frisk waves back to you.</p>
<p>"There you are brother! I thought I was going to have to go up there to wake you up lazybones! They're gonna be here soon!" he pouted.</p>
<p>You shrug, "You know me Pap, I can sleep with my eyes closed" you say with a wink as you walk down the stairs and head to the kitchen</p>
<p>He looks at you for a moment before he suddenly lets go of the dirty dishes and just lets them fall into the sink with a loud clank.</p>
<p>"Guess you didn't find that pretty humerous"</p>
<p>Papyrus takes a sharp breath then just turns around and heads to the fridge.</p>
<p>Frisk snickers at the puns as he rummages around the fridge.</p>
<p>You look at the table and say, "Wow, pretty fancy for just tacos"</p>
<p>There was a platter filled with cheese, meats, and cut up vegetables. Papyrus then puts a container of sour cream on the table, "Of course! My culinary skills shows no bounds!"</p>
<p>I mean that was right, he made a bunch of other things than spaghetti now that everyone's on the surface.</p>
<p>(not that you minded, you would eat his spaghetti everyday for the rest of your life if you could)</p>
<p>"And I cut the lettuce!" Frisk pipes in. </p>
<p>"That you did human!" </p>
<p>"This needs to be a perfect after-date lunch!" Frisk says as they start organizing everything on the table amplifying the fanciness. They stand back and looks at the table with a serious gaze as if she was trying to solve a math problem.</p>
<p>"You good kid-?"</p>
<p>"Im almost done!" she pushes a fork a little bit to the right to make it straight, "aaand done!!"</p>
<p>You walk forwards and grab a pinch of lettuce and toss it into your mouth, "Looks good"</p>
<p>Frisk switches between looking at your expression and back at the table nervously, "Something's wrong isn't it??"</p>
<p>"Ehhhhh" you make the so-so sign with your hand.</p>
<p>She suddenly starts to hyperfocus on every detail but can't find out whats wrong, as you reach for another pinch of lettuce.</p>
<p>Frisk looks at you for an answer of whats wrong, and with some lettuce still in your mouth you say, "Forks go on the left, and spoons on the right" you point towards the utensils.</p>
<p>She looks at the table for a split second before she quickly reorganizes them.</p>
<p>"This good??" she says, panicked if something was wrong.</p>
<p>You just give her a simple thumbs up, she sighs, relieves and looks back at the table proudly.</p>
<p>"How did you remember that anyways? I alwaysss forget which goes where."</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>(??? P.O.V)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why am I being quizzed on this again??" you ask, groaning as you stretch your arms out on the table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This stuff is important! Who knows when you'll need to know this?" a figure says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Really Em'? 'What side do the utensils go?' When will I need to know that??"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Its better to be prepared ???!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You pout a little at the hazy figure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I remember a little someone telling you that after you're done that you'd go to the fair with 2 other someonesss"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You immediately sit up straight and start racing though the test......</em>
</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, you almost never show any- are you eating lettuce with your hands?!"</p>
<p>You put the bit of lettuce you grabbed while he was talking and slowly put it in your mouth, without your gaze faltering from him.</p>
<p>He stands there baffled at your reaction, haha his face is priceless. He then groans, "Dont eat with your hands Sans!!"</p>
<p>With your mouth full you just shrug. </p>
<p>"Now theres less lettuce than everything else!" </p>
<p>"Guess I'll just have to eat more then-" you reach for the platter.</p>
<p>"No!!" Frisk and Papyrus say in unison as you bring your hand back and laugh.</p>
<p>"Guess the 'tides' have turned"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Undyne just messaged me, she and Dr. Alphys should be here soon!!" Papyrus says as he puts away his phone.</p>
<p>"Woo!" Frisk looks excitedly towards the window, wanting to see when they get here, while you just do the 'okay' sign.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Leaning on the wall you look at Alphys and Undyne as they walk in and say, "Welcome back, how was the date?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!! I wanna know everything!"</p>
<p>Undyne and Alphys start blushing, and Alphys looks as red as a tomato.</p>
<p>Frisk puts her arm on your shoulder, and with a grin she says, "Did you guys kiiiissss???"</p>
<p>Weird, you didn't think they could look even redder.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Everyone is now sitting around the table, each with their own plate with everything one would need for a taco.</p>
<p>"T-the date w-was really fun!" Alphys says as she blushes once more.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Undyne pumps a fist in the air, "The anime was awesome! 11037"</p>
<p>Everyone looks at her confused, except for Alphys. Undyne then crossed her arms and with a proud expression said , "11037, just 11037"</p>
<p>"Ooookay then" you say. "Thats not weird at all"</p>
<p>"I-its a reference, t-to the a-anime" Alphys says as she pushes up her glasses.</p>
<p>"Is it from that Dangropia anime?" Papyrus asks curiously.</p>
<p>"Its Danganronpa, and yup!"</p>
<p>"W-we o-only just started w-watching, b-but it's r-really good!"</p>
<p>"Ooooh" Frisk says with her eyes wide, almost writing down in her mind every little thing that happened on their date.</p>
<p>"Oh! I almost forgot!" Undyne suddenly pushes the chair back and runs over to the door.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay Undyne?" Papyrus asks, slowly getting up from his own chair to see what was going on.</p>
<p>"Yup everything's fine!" Her voice is faint but it gets louder as she reappears in the dining room, with her bag that she used to bring the ultimate date-anime-marathon-thingy stuff. She then pulls out a folder.</p>
<p>"Me and Alph found some awesome photos today at the lab!! They were under some cabinet or somethin so I took them with us, but they look wicked!" she pulls out some photos from the folder and tosses them on the table.</p>
<p>"I-I d-don't remember e-ever taking these, a-and I don't know w-where they're f-from b-but, I w-wish I knew"</p>
<p>"Whoaaaa" Frisk spreads her arms out and grabs a few of them, "You sure you don't remember where they're from?" she asks as she sifts through the photos.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah"</p>
<p>She holds a photo up towards the ceiling and turns it around, trying to look at it better, "This is the most strange soul I've ever seen! I've never seen any soul like that!"</p>
<p>You stop drinking water for a moment,</p>
<p>Soul?</p>
<p>You glance over to the photos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no indeed Sans, oh no indeed &gt;:]</p>
<p>Hope you liked today's chapter ^v^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18- Papers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*evil author laughter*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>Nonono no! Dammit!</p>
<p>How in the world could they have-?!</p>
<p>"Are you okay Sans?"</p>
<p>Blinking a few times you regain focus, you didn't realize that you'd zoned out until Papyrus said something.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a...unique soul thats all"</p>
<p>"Ain't that the truth!" Undyne said as she grabbed the other papers, "I mean, look at all the awesome stuff we found!"</p>
<p>She then pushed away the plates to the side, and then spread the papers along the now free table. "There's a lot of funky stuff I'll tell you that!"</p>
<p>"T-there's a lot of research o-on soul traits, a-at least from what I c-can see" Alphys makes a small motion to a few of the papers.</p>
<p>"What are those symbol thingys?" You watch as Frisk points to a paper which has symbols replacing some words, and some that has whole sentences in these symbols.</p>
<p>"Oh right! Yeah there's a bunch of random symbols so we can't read what it says"</p>
<p>"M-maybe I can t-try to decode it? I-it could be a s-secret code o-or something. I don't k-know anyone who u-uh writes? like that so..."</p>
<p>Undyne wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, "If anyone can decode whatever the h*ll it says, it'll be you Alph!" She looks at Alphys with a large grin, which Alphys then blushes and looks away, "Y-yeah m-maybe"</p>
<p>You then look at your brother who seems to be thinking hard, with a hand on his face and looking at one of the papers. You panic for a second before you quickly dismiss your fears.</p>
<p>"You good Paps?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Of course I'm alright brother!! It just feels like I've seen the symbols before! And as a puzzle master I'm trying to decode the mystery!"</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>(What were you worrying about?)</p>
<p>(It's not like he'd remember him)</p>
<p>But he does believe he remembers the symbols.</p>
<p>"You whaaaat?!" Undyne shouts.</p>
<p>She runs up to him and grabs his shoulders, "What does it say??"</p>
<p>Papyrus puts his hands up in an effort to calm the now very determined Undyne, "I just think it looks familiar, I dont know what it says though"</p>
<p>Undyne lets him go in favor of pumping a fist in the air, "It's a start! Its just like you said Papyrus, it's just a big puzzle!!"</p>
<p>Paps and Undyne shared the same excited grin as they got hyped on the mention of another puzzle to solve.</p>
<p>But it's not a puzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its Wingdings.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>You stand silently in the backround as everyone does their own thing with the papers.</p>
<p>You look over at Frisk, who is looking very focused (determined) on one of the papers infront of them. They then look around at all of the papers infront of them.</p>
<p>(she always did like it when something was new)</p>
<p>Frisk then looked over to Alphys "Who wrote the papers? They have to know what the papers say!"</p>
<p>Alphys looked to the side nervously, "I-I don't actually know, I-I found them i-in the lab."</p>
<p>"Someone must've written these things, and someone must've taken that photo" Undyne said, crossing her arms as she once again looked at the papers.</p>
<p>"The old royal scientist maybe?" Frisk questioned.</p>
<p>You watched as everyone suddenly went quiet, but looked at Alphys for an answer as they didnt know. </p>
<p>"I-I uh" she nervously pushed up her glasses, "I don't r-remember who the l-last royal scientist was"</p>
<p>(no one did)</p>
<p>"Thats weird" you heard your brother say, "Maybe Asgore and Miss Toriel knows!"</p>
<p>"Eyyy, smart thinking" Undyne playfully hit his shoulder, "They have to know!"</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>(Frisk P.O.V)</p>
<p>"They have to know!"</p>
<p>You look back at the papers, you'd never seen anything about the last royal scientist and whatever these strange symbols before in any reset.</p>
<p>(or the ones you remember)</p>
<p>So you're stumped.</p>
<p> But now that you think about it, you don't know anything about the royal scientist, the topic never once came up in any reset.</p>
<p>You turn towards Sans, he's been quiet throughout this whole thing. You see him pick up a paper carelessly, scan it over with one of his unreadable expressions, then he puts it back down and looks at everyone else.</p>
<p>It wouldn't be very surprising if he knew more about this strange situation.</p>
<p>Although 'strange' wouldn't do the situation justice. </p>
<p>You pick up the paper with a photo of a lone soul, it doesn't even look real. It's like a human and monster soul hybrid. Its an upturned heart, apposed to monsters upside down hearts, but it's white, unlike human souls which have a soul trait color. </p>
<p>But thats not you saying it doesn't have a color, it does, 7 of them.</p>
<p>The soul glows all of the 7 main soul traits around the rim of the soul, but the soul color is still white.</p>
<p>It was just so confusing!</p>
<p>"Is this a real soul?" You ask, bringing the photo up and pointing at it.</p>
<p>Undyne looks at the photo closely, "Honestly, it looks real, but I ain't ever see a soul that ever looks like that."</p>
<p>Alphys and Papyrus both nod in agreement.</p>
<p>(sans doesnt say anything, just looks at the photo)</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Everyone is now scattered working on their own things.</p>
<p>Alphys is sitting at the dining table along with Undyne and Papyrus trying to decode it, but none of them aren't really getting anywhere. The papers with writing are scattered around the table along with a notebook with their tries of decoding it.</p>
<p>(a few papers were missing)</p>
<p>You helped in the beginning but said that your going to leave the puzzling/ decoding thing to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had some things you needed to write down in your notebook.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>Your sitting up in your bed with a few papers laying in front of you.</p>
<p>You silently stare at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These shouldn't be here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was erased, these shouldn't he here.</p>
<p>You took everything and destroyed it, these shouldn't be here.</p>
<p>Anything that tied '???' to anything, <em>anything</em>  you destroyed all of it.</p>
<p>These shouldn't be here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they are.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*more evil author laughter*</p>
<p>See you tomorrow for the next chapter uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19- Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the day late post :'3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Frisk P.O.V)</p>
<p>You close the door behind you as you walk into your room.</p>
<p>Sitting on your bed to you sigh, then you let your self fall back with your hands covering your face.</p>
<p>You lay there, confusion ever buzzing in your head. You can hear the others downstairs and the clicking of Sans' door as he heads into his room as well.</p>
<p>Deciding to finally get up, you head over to your desk and open your drawer, and you rummage for your pen. </p>
<p>Finding it, you pull the desk chair outwards and open the book lazily.</p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p>Each passing question that you write down, the more confused and frustrated you get.</p>
<p>Grabbing both ends of the notebook you lean back in your chair and bring your arms up, which means that you're now facing upwards with the book in front of you.</p>
<p>You look at the pages keenly, as if an answer would suddenly pop into your head.</p>
<p>After a while you sigh and bring your arms down, letting the notebook gradually fall gently onto the floor.</p>
<p>Silently you walk over to your bed, and not saying a word you grab one of your pillows. </p>
<p>Then you smack the pillow onto your face and start to scream random inaudible things as you flop back down onto your bed.</p>
<p>After a while, once you got your frustration out, you lay there, face in pillow with no intention of moving.</p>
<p>This- this just doesn't make any sense whatsoever! </p>
<p>You sit up, thinking back to everything.</p>
<p>First it was Sans leaving the house in the dead of night, for unknown reasons, and for a long time. </p>
<p>Then there was a mystery photo that suddenly went missing, which had a name on it which you've never heard of before! (speaking of which you should probably ask everyone else since papyrus and sans didnt know them) </p>
<p>Then suddenly- photos! Unknown, confusing, and baffling pictures! </p>
<p>Then to top it all of was Sans' cryptic messages. </p>
<p>Sometimes they were helpful, some...'mildly' frustrating.</p>
<p>He's always given cryptic messages for as long as you remember, messages that proves that he has secrets, possibly big secrets, and a lot of them.</p>
<p>"Ughhhh whyyyyyy" you groan as you once again cover your face in your pillow.</p>
<p>That secretive skeleton -_-</p>
<p>In all of the resets you could never learn more about him, unlike the others, which you learned more and more about them with each one. </p>
<p>Sometimes his messages would help you learn new things in a run, but now, they're just giving you a million times more questions than you already have about that skeleton.</p>
<p>Well- this is going to be the last and final reset, the player unable to tamper with things anymore, that gives you the ability to uncover his secrets so you can help him right?? Right? </p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>Satisfied, you close the notebook and put it back into its rightful section in your desk.</p>
<p>With a newfound <b>determination</b>.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>You have been silently staring at the photos for a while now with only one question on your mind.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>All of your secrets have been unraveling in front of you. </p>
<p>You've kept them away for years, and a lot more resets, and keeping them from Frisk is a feat all on its own.</p>
<p>But you've managed this long, with making up the timeline of your life, vaguely yes, but it works.  You've only had every single reset to perfect it, you're prepared for any of the questions everyone has ever asked you.</p>
<p>Fake it till you make it right?</p>
<p>But now?</p>
<p>Your past is coming to haunt you, you guess.</p>
<p>And you don't know why.</p>
<p>How is all of this starting to come to light? The pieces are all there but no one has put it together yet, and hopefully your lying is as good as you hope it is, and no one ever will.</p>
<p>You can't let it.</p>
<p>You cant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You won't let anyone know.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Taking a long breath to try and calm yourself down, you get up and put the papers into your desk, hidden away.</p>
<p>You feel your heart give happy little flutters of comfort.</p>
<p>Placing a hand on your chest you send back your own wave of happy emotion back to the others, </p>
<p>"I'm fine guys, don't worry, just stressing over nothin. Besides, it doesn't really 'mattress', and I'm 'bearly awake', so ima hit the hay'" you say as you gently massage your chest.</p>
<p>You get a few flutters, asking you for confirmation, and you send back your own pulses saying, yes, you're fine.</p>
<p>The waves of emotion die back down to the tiny ripples that you've grown accustom to. </p>
<p>(although to others, those 'tiny ripples' would be more like a tsunami, but, whatevs)</p>
<p>You then situate yourself in the covers, after a while of trial and error, you start to doze off.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>You hear the familiar sound of someone running up the stairs, probably Undyne, and you hear Frisk's door opening, eh, sleep is better than whatever Undyne's screaming.</p>
<p>You were about to doze off once again, but then she came to your door.</p>
<p>You braced yourself for her to do undyne-y things.</p>
<p>But what you didn't expect was for her to basically kick your door down and shout,</p>
<p>"WE GOIN TO THE LAB TOMORROW PUNK!!" Undyne says, but then quickly races back down the stairs.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Terrific.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*more evil author laughter*</p>
<p>Have fun with that Sans UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chaoter 20- Heading Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why deal with something now, when future you can take care of it? :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>As quickly Undyne came into your room, she left.</p>
<p>You barely flinch when she slams your door shut as it once was, then you heard loud footsteps racing back down the stairs, going to the others.</p>
<p>Staring at where Undyne used to be standing, her words are buzzing in your mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're going to lab tomorrow"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Labs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tomorrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're not ready.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You can't go back.</em>
</p>
<p><em>You can't</em>-</p>
<p>Your panic is interrupted by six separate voices telling you to breathe, and to try and calm down. </p>
<p>As much as you appreciate what their trying to do in the split second of calm, it didn't really help that some of their emotions that they're sending to you is panicked as well, which just amplifies what your feeling. </p>
<p>You can hear them trying to get a hold on their emotions as well as a few telling the others to calm down. </p>
<p>Through all of the commotion that is going on in your soul and in your mind, you manage to calm yourself.</p>
<p>Even though they might not know, you being able to feel the presence of another person, whether it being a feeling of panic or not, helps root you back from whatever panic hole you were in.</p>
<p>The voices and flood of emotion soon dies back down to their regular levels.</p>
<p>You channel your thoughts so they can hear you well, you say 'I'm fine, just freaked out over nothing again, sorry for the scare'</p>
<p>'You really should go back to trying to sleep' you hear Oliver reply.</p>
<p>'Yeah, you didn't sleep last night, another nap would be good!' Evelyn says.</p>
<p>Chris then says, 'Don't worry 'bout that stuff now, just get some z's' </p>
<p>'Alright alright, it's not like you have to tell me to go to sleep, I can do it with my eyes closed'</p>
<p>A few giggles and a few groans, perfect.</p>
<p>You cast one more glance to the door and think about what Undyne told you, until you eventually sigh and lie back down. </p>
<p>Sleeps sounds better than whatever's gonna happen tomorrow.</p>
<p>Thats future Sans' problem.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>If you could, you would slap past you.</p>
<p>What was he- you thinking??</p>
<p>You weren't, and <em>thats</em> why you're now heading towards the labs.</p>
<p>Stupid, stupid, stupid!</p>
<p>Why didn't past you not think of anything to get you out of this, or to at least think about what you were gonna have to do today so you didn't have to do it, <em>while</em> you're doing it.</p>
<p>Good going past Sans.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>You woke up about the time that dinner would roll around.</p>
<p>You groggily try to untie yourself out of the blankets which trying to stand up.</p>
<p>Bad idea. Yeah. You know, but you do it anyways.</p>
<p>You only managed to tangle yourself up even more and fall out of bed and onto the floor. You're now a half awake, tangled in blankets, poor excuse for a burrito mess on the floor. But this burrito doesn't mind sleeping on the floor-</p>
<p>"Do you want help?" </p>
<p>Their voice startles you and you sit up quickly, or try to at least, your movements hindered by the blanket.</p>
<p>You look over to see a very amused looking Frisk standing by the doorway looking at you. </p>
<p>(For a split second, you swear you see a glint in their eyes, a curious expression, you're not sure you like that expression)</p>
<p>You try to move your arms and when you can't, you just nod. Trying, and failing, to not laugh, they untangle you.</p>
<p>"Thanks kiddo" you toss the blanket on your bed, "but why are ya in my room?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Papyrus wanted me to wake you up! But uh-" she motions to your, awake(somewhat awake) body.</p>
<p>You thank them and the both of you head back out. Your eyes widen as you look over the banister railing, which shows the overview of the whole downstairs, but your looking at the dinning room table. </p>
<p>Or at least whatever if visible of it anyway.</p>
<p>The table was covered in papers, a backpack, with a dash of more papers, and pinch of notebook. Undyne and Papyrus were both seated across from each other looking at a few papers.</p>
<p>"You guys uh- went all out huh?" you say, walking down the stairs, eyes still on the table</p>
<p>"Heck yeah! We're gonna find answers!" Undyne says, with some papers in her hand.</p>
<p>You lean on the small part of the table that doesn't have papers and look at Papyrus, "Hey bro"</p>
<p>"Oh! Good evening brother! Did you sleep well?" ^^</p>
<p>"Slept great bro, I could do it with my eyes closed"</p>
<p>Totally didn't hear a few muffled voices in your head saying that you already used that one today.</p>
<p>Papyrus has his classic 'why-must-you-plauge-my-life-with-puns' look on his face, and you just grin at him in a way that only you can.</p>
<p>"You use that pun every day" &gt;:[</p>
<p>"I just woke up, give me some time, besides it's a classic";D</p>
<p>He pouts a little but then Toriel comes into the room.</p>
<p>"Oh- hey Tori, when did you get back?" you say, slightly surprised.</p>
<p>"Not too long ago, I have started making dinner"</p>
<p>"Ooo! Can I help Mrs. Toriel?" Papyrus says excitedly.</p>
<p>"After you clean up the table you may"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Durning dinner you couldn't help but looking over at the papers that were all stacked in a pile near the end of the table.</p>
<p>You didn't know if it was curiosity or if you wanted to grab them and throw them in the deepest hole.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>You lay awake in your bed.</p>
<p>One part of you wants to head out into the forest, as it has become routine by now, but you quickly dismiss it. Now is really not the best time, and they all agree with you.</p>
<p>Another part of you wants to destroy the papers. You barely thought about it before you quickly dismissed it. They don't matter, they're just papers with tries of 'dyne Papyrus and Alph' to decode it, along with whatever else was there.</p>
<p>(The few papers in the bag and in your desk on the other hand...)</p>
<p>The other part of you just wants to sleep. You don't even care that you basically slept the whole day, you choose the latter. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>One or two nightmares about the resets but nothin' bad, they were quick to calm you down and that was that. </p>
<p>Your blanket  was half draped over you as you were suddenly woken up by blinding light as someone harshly opened your curtains.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>You quickly sat up in bed, not even fully awake, and you see...Undyne?</p>
<p>Papyrus then rushes into the room "Undyne wait-!"</p>
<p>You give Undyne an upset glance, but then you look over at Papyrus and say "Mornin bro"</p>
<p>"Undyne! You shouldn't just wake him up like that!" He puts his hands on his hips and pouts.</p>
<p>"Needed to wake up the lazy bones somehow Paps"</p>
<p>"Good morning brother, sorry for the rude awakening, Undyne is just very excited about going to lab"</p>
<p>"Yeah I am!! Now get your bony butt out of bed and get dressed! After breakfast we're all gonna head out!" she excitedly pumps a fist in the air.</p>
<p>A part of you wants to fall back asleep just to spite her but you decide against it.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>You lazily got dressed, your brother apologized again, and everyone sat down to eat.</p>
<p>And everyone got one very- 'hyped' conversation during breakfast from Undyne.</p>
<p>Aaaand another one on the way there,</p>
<p>here you are.</p>
<p>Standing in front of one of the few places you never wanted to go back to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stars dammit past Sans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter :D</p>
<p>Don't forget to leave a comment ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21- Science Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Puns amirite ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>You walk behind everyone as they open the door lea dinging into the labs. The second you step foot into the lab you feel a slight shudder rack throughout your body and panic- </p>
<p>Calm down, it's just a harmless visit, it doesn't matter now does it?.</p>
<p>Your slight panic wasn't noticed by anyone as Undyne and Papyrus started to excitedly run forward, and Alphys trying to follow behind. While you stuck behind Toriel and Frisk, who were standing next to each other.</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming' with us T, with your busy schedule and all" you said as you walked up to the side of the two of them.</p>
<p>"It really was no problem dear, I'm more than willing to take out some time for my family, this seems awfully important as well"</p>
<p>"Was just some pictures and weird symbols" you shrug.</p>
<p>"It wasn't just some pictures Sans!! Didnt you see how-" she made a random motion with her hands," -weirdly cool it looked?? It was so colorful!"</p>
<p>Toriel looked down at Frisk and smiled at her, but then continued walking with a thoughtful expression.</p>
<p>"It was like a hybrid or something! I couldn't stop thinking about it!!" </p>
<p>(you really wished she did)</p>
<p>"You good Tori?"</p>
<p>"Im alright, its just that the soul kind of reminds me of something" she brushed off.</p>
<p>(what could it possibly remind her of? It-)</p>
<p>Your thoughts were cut off as Undyne came racing back, the other two in tow, and most likely heard what Toriel said.</p>
<p>"What does it remind you of??"</p>
<p>Startled, but still remaining calm she said, "It's probably a long shot but..." she trailed off before continuing again,</p>
<p>"A mage perhaps?"</p>
<p>Almost everyones faces blanked.</p>
<p>"A what?" Undyne asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Mages are like, what Frisk said a monster human hybrid? I don't know much about them, but they are basically humans but with magic." she explained.</p>
<p>They were so <em>so</em> much more than that- *sigh* it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, she said she doesn't know much about them, meaning she also doesn't know that they're aren't just '<em>hybrids</em>'.</p>
<p>Everyone's faces urged her to continue,</p>
<p>"That may explain as to why they are white and an upturned heart, but it wouldn't explain as to why it has many soul traits."</p>
<p>"Its another piece to the puzzle!!" Papyrus said excitedly ^w^.</p>
<p>"Wait- humans with magic? So they're the as*hats who trapped us all in the mountain?!" Undyne started to get hyped up.</p>
<p>It took all of your will to not jump up and attack Undyne, but instead you stuffed your hands in your hoodie pockets so no one could see them shaking. And you somehow kept a straight face throughout everything she said, no matter how utterly offensive, but it doesn't matter now does it?</p>
<p>"Please refrain from using harsh language Undyne" she lightly scolded, and Undyne stopped. " I do not remember much, much less the full story-"</p>
<p>Stars damn right you don't know the full story. </p>
<p>"-but yes they were the ones, seven on them if I remember correctly"</p>
<p>You felt your hands shake even more and you couldn't let them keep talking, so you started to nonchalantly walk towards another room.</p>
<p>"Where are you going brother?" Papyrus asked, confused as to why you just left the conversation.</p>
<p>"Just lookin for my dog bro"</p>
<p>"But you don't-?"</p>
<p>"Its a 'lab'ernard" you look behind to him and wink.</p>
<p>His face almost had the loading sign before he finally got the pun.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you would ruin this very important conversation with your puns!!" he groaned, along with Undyne, while the other there laughed.</p>
<p>"Actually I think it was an electron" </p>
<p>"That makes even less sense-"</p>
<p>"I'm almost 'positive' Paps"</p>
<p>His face blanked for a moment, but then Alphys burst out laughing, and he realized it was a pun and returned to his pouty puns face even if he didn't get it.</p>
<p>When Alphys died down her laughter, she blushed when she realized she laughed much louder than usual, she pushed up her glasses and said,</p>
<p>"G-good one Sans" she said with a still blushing smile.</p>
<p>"I think that was 'magnet'ficent Sans" Toriel says with her own laughter.</p>
<p>"Sansss!! Why must you even make puns about science??"</p>
<p>"Im a person of many talents bro, besides, I make bad chemistry jokes because all the good ones <em>argon</em>"</p>
<p>Alphys this time stifled her laugher, while Papyrus tried to figure out if that was a pun or if you just said the last two words quickly.</p>
<p>Undyne groaned, "Sans, your puns are terrible"</p>
<p>You grinned and said, "Dont you mean-?"</p>
<p>She groaned even louder and pushed your head back as she went into the room "No!!"</p>
<p>Everyone went into the room as you walked behind with Frisk, they were was thinking hard for a moment before she said, " 2nd one on the period table times 3" they said with their own grin.</p>
<p>You froze for a second, thats exactly what he- no, its<em> just</em> a coincidence.</p>
<p>"Sans? The second one is-"</p>
<p>You laughed and said, "I know what it meant kid, just took me a while to get it"</p>
<p>"It was a good one right?"</p>
<p>"I have taught you well" you did a tiny bow, then Frisk did the same but went farther down, laughing.</p>
<p>Haha.</p>
<p>Science puns.</p>
<p>You've never made one in here for-</p>
<p>Why are you thinking about that? It doesn't matter now does it?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>You searched through some other rooms, found nothing except some random papers, books, and pieces of machinery, about what you'd expect in a lab.</p>
<p>Undyne, with an excited Papyrus were the ones who searched through the most things, and Alphys explained a few of the items purpose. </p>
<p>Toriel watched over everyone like the mother hen she is, while Frisk looked at everything that someone found with almost the same look that Papyrus had. </p>
<p>While you mostly stayed behind, picking up a few stray papers and looking them over, not for too long though, didnt want anyone to know that you could read them, and neither did you want to dive into whatever hole you'd get yourself into for reading them.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Ay! Look what I found!!" Undyne put her arm in the air waving it around so everyone could see the blue sheet of paper.</p>
<p>Everyone gathered around, and Undyne, who was very hyped, was sharing her find with.</p>
<p>You watched up and leaned forward to look at the paper.</p>
<p>Its...a blue print?</p>
<p>But for what-?</p>
<p>Your eyes widen as you realize what the blue print was for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a DT extractor.</p>
<p>Goodie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*nudges your shoulder*</p>
<p>*points to the science puns* ay? ayyy??? UwU</p>
<p>aVertiNg aTtEnTiON wiTh pUns woO! :D</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^w^</p>
<p>And comments give me determination to write the next chapter &gt;:3 and I love talking to you! :DD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22- The Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to split the two chapters into two separate ones but that means they gonna be a little short ^w^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>Staring at the blueprint you freeze and feel your soul lurch</p>
<p>(A̶s̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶m̶o̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶i̶s̶e̶)</p>
<p>You quickly look away.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter now anyway does it?.</p>
<p>Alphys makes a small squeak of surprise and everyone looks at her.</p>
<p>"Somethin' wrong Alph'?" Undyne asks.</p>
<p>"I-I've seen that machine b-before."</p>
<p>She what.</p>
<p>Undyne looks at the blueprint then back to her girlfriend confused, "This? Are you sure?" she says with the tiniest hint of excitement.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, its uh, k-kinda hard to f-forget something like that."</p>
<p>You look over at Frisk, making sure your expression is leveled. She has a comptemplative look on their face. An expression you were familiar with, with the...resets, they have accumulated a lot of knowledge from almost everything, with or without their consent, and they're probably wondering where they've seen it before.</p>
<p>That should put them off asking too many questions.</p>
<p>"Lead the way Dr. Alphys!!" Papyrus said excitedly.</p>
<p>"O-oh r-right" she said as she walked through the door and started leading them all towards it.</p>
<p>You kept your eyes straight forward.</p>
<p>"Do you know what it does?" Frisk asks Alphys.</p>
<p>So much for no questions.</p>
<p>"I-its an, u-uh, DT e-extractor."</p>
<p>"Do you think it has to do with that picture of the soul we saw? Cause its a DT extractor thingy and all the traits have determination?"</p>
<p>"Ay good thinkin' punk!" Undyne said as she wrapped her arm around Frisk.</p>
<p>"Please be careful with her Undyne" Toriel says, looking at Undyne's almost chokehold.</p>
<p>"Ah right" she released Frisk.</p>
<p>"A-according to Frisk q-question, i-it could? But u-uh," she looks over the blueprint again "It doesn't s-say much? Just the p-plans so, y-yeah"</p>
<p>It used to.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"H-here it is" she nervously pushed open the door.</p>
<p>T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶</p>
<p>I̶t̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶n̶e̶.̶</p>
<p>There was the large almost skull like machine with a desk in the far end of the room pressed against the room, with boxes littered about the e̶m̶p̶t̶y̶ abandoned room.</p>
<p>You saw as almost everybody shuddered as they came across such huge machine.</p>
<p>"Holy-" Undyne caught the disapproving glare Toriel sent her, "crap. Holy crap."</p>
<p>"Don't you mean holy carp?"</p>
<p>She stared daggers at you for a moment before ultimately deciding to ignore you and continue,</p>
<p>"This machine is just-" she paused, walking towards the machine, leaning on it, then tapping on the side of it with her knuckle.</p>
<p>You couldn't suppress the flinch when you saw her stand so freely next to it. A part of you wanted to push everyone out of this room and lock it up forever and never look back.</p>
<p>Thankfully you didn't have to.</p>
<p>Y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶</p>
<p>"You really should be careful dear, we don't know what this machine does" Toriel takes a step forward towards Undyne.</p>
<p>"Aw come onnn its just a little machine I bet its not even-" she machine whirred "ON-!" she jumped up and backed away quickly.</p>
<p>"No touchy machine. Got it"</p>
<p>"A-are you okay??" Alphys nervously asked Undyne while Frisk and Papyrus tried to muffle their laughter at watching Undyne jump up like that</p>
<p>"Dont worry 'm fine, but uh, lets just stick with the boxes." she laughs nervously.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"So you don't know what it does?" Undyne up from a box and to Toriel.</p>
<p>"I am afraid I do not" she replied apologetically.</p>
<p>"What about who built it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, the royal scientist was...they were...it seems that I have forgotten their name"</p>
<p>"But there was a royal scientist right? One before Alphys?"</p>
<p>"You would think I would remember but ah, my memory does not Im afraid."</p>
<p>"Ay Papyrus!"</p>
<p>Papyrus looked up and waved at her, "You remember who the the royal scientist was?"</p>
<p>"I did not even know that there was one before Doctor Alphys!!"</p>
<p>"Frisk do you by any chance..uh" she puts an arm behind her head.</p>
<p>She probably thinks that Frisk knows something. No one really talks about the resets and your fine with that. It was just a...'off' thing that was suddenly told to them.  Undyne probably thinks with them knowing things that no one's told them that maybe they'd know.</p>
<p>But they don't know.</p>
<p>No one does.</p>
<p>You said nothing.</p>
<p>"Nuh uh, don't think I've ever thought about that before actually"</p>
<p>And thats a good thing.</p>
<p>"Maybe we could ask-" Papyrus was caught off when Alphys asked,</p>
<p>"I-is this supposed t-to be you Papyrus?" she held up a piece of paper.</p>
<p>A drawing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your drawing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well carp.</p>
<p>Have fun with trying to explain yourself out of that Sans UwU</p>
<p>Thank you all for your amazing and sweet comments they mean so much &gt;w&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23- The Drawing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so so sorry this chapter took a while to come out :'D</p>
<p>Twas super busy with exams and such :'3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sans P.O.V)</p>
<p>Time seems to freeze as you just stare.</p>
<p>T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶s̶ ̶b̶l̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶d̶g̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶r̶a̶w̶i̶n̶g̶.</p>
<p>"Wait what- let me see!" Undyne says, jogging over to Alphys.</p>
<p>She grabs the paper and hold it close to her face, looking at it closely.</p>
<p>You just look down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is it here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It can't.</em>
</p>
<p>"Alph's right!! It does look like you Pap!" she turns the paper sideways "Just uhh, mini you."</p>
<p>Papyrus races up to them and peers over her shoulder, "It very much looks like me! But why is a drawing of me here?"</p>
<p>"And who's that?"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>You clutch the old papers you found in the box you and Paps were looking in. In a few seconds you'll wake up and realize that this was all a dream, because the picture can't be here. </p>
<p>You made sure of it.</p>
<p>"Holy h*ll- is that a human??"</p>
<p>"Wait let me see!" Frisk says, poking her head trying to see the drawing.</p>
<p>When Undyne brings the drawing into Frisk's view their face is one of bewilderment. You watch silently from your own view from the floor, faking to be rummaging through the box.</p>
<p>"You knew one of the fallen humans Papyrus??"</p>
<p>"What- no I-"</p>
<p>You saw how Toriel flinched when she heard about them, and how she rushed over.</p>
<p>"Undyne-"</p>
<p>"You knew the other kids right? The ones who fell? Who's this?"</p>
<p>"Undyne please." she said sternly, but she had a guilty undertone.</p>
<p>Undyne paused, but still asked "Its a drawing of a random human and Papyrus, it's kinda important."</p>
<p>Toriel sighs then looks at the drawing sadly, but then passes it back, "I'm afraid I do not recognize them, and I...I remember all of the humans that fell down here."</p>
<p>Speaking of them, they've been quiet lately.</p>
<p>"AY SANS!" Undyne yelled, a little too loudly in your opinion but you still didn't look her way and just made a questioning noise, even when you already knew what she was gonna say.</p>
<p>She walks over to you and asks, "Who is this?? Why is a human in this?? And why is Papyrus in this?!"</p>
<p>"Dunno"</p>
<p>"Wh- you didn't even look at it!!"</p>
<p>"Sure I did, and I said, I don't know who that is."</p>
<p>"Whats a drawing of papyrus and a human doing in" she makes a gesture showing off the entire room, "here??"</p>
<p>"Undyne it could just be a coincidence, we don't know-"</p>
<p>"Its fine Paps, she probably just finds it 'sketchy'."</p>
<p>She groaned and said, "Really?! Now you're gonna say puns?! This is important, you can't just shrug off everything-"</p>
<p>You stand up and look Undyne in her eye, "I don't know what you want me to tell you Undyne, the labs a place of mysteries yeah? You've found some wacky stuff here, what makes this any different?"</p>
<p>"Cause none of the stuff has anything to do with us thats why!! And now Alph found some old drawing with Papyrus in it! With a human no one knows of!"</p>
<p>You look and her and say, "And why do you think I'd know?"</p>
<p>"Cause your his older brother! You raised him, and I'd hope you'd remember if a human popped into his life!!"</p>
<p>"Well I dont. I'm not really 'drawn' to an answer here, so lets just end whatever this interrogation thing is and call if a 'draw' yeah?"</p>
<p>She stares at you for a moment before you groans, throws the drawing at your chest.</p>
<p>"This isn't over!!" She turns back around to you and Papyrus, and jabs a finger at the both of you, "Im gonna be watching you skeleton brothers!"</p>
<p>"I uh- found a box w-with a lot of files if y-you wanna? check it out?"</p>
<p>"NGAHHHH" she races over to the box that Alphys oh so thankfully pointed out, with a nervously laughing Papyrus in tow.</p>
<p>You look at the drawing blankly.</p>
<p>Instead of ripping it into shreds, you laugh. </p>
<p>It's a nice drawing.</p>
<p>You walk over to the backpack placed up against the wall against the door, and carefully put it in. You sit there, half crouched on the floor, you push up against you knees and stand up. You look at the now closed backpack.</p>
<p>You think of the drawing,</p>
<p>The machine.</p>
<p>The labs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You think of <em>him</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diversion, huh.</p>
<p>So tHaTs how he's gonna get outta this.</p>
<p>But aHaHhaHAha I'm evil so who knows ;3</p>
<p>It was hard making the drawing cause alot of times they make kids draw stick figures and whatnot, but I like to think that kids can draw at least a little better than that :'DD</p>
<p>Its Gaster's part now woo ^w^</p>
<p>Also- I know the confrontation thingy was kinda iffy, but it was just a lot of frustration, curiosity, and just Undyne-y ness, that made Sans able to get out of explaining that XDD</p>
<p>But the poor skele is having the worse inner panic moment ever :'D</p>
<p>I hope you liked the chapter uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24- Disagreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People don't always get along</p>
<p>But they can try</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>You push the door open, fairly surprised as to how much force it took to open it.</p>
<p>(your chest still hurts)</p>
<p>You take a breath to steady your mind, "Okay, so, what the plan?"</p>
<p>"We uh.. haven't gotten that far yet." Oliver nervously replied.</p>
<p>His answer sounded a little muffled but you paid it no mind as you headed towards the forest area, trying to find a place to lay low for a while to get everything sorted out.</p>
<p>"Where you goin?" Chris asked, probably a little on edge as he died in Snowdin.</p>
<p>"Dunno really, tryin to find a nice patch of snow"</p>
<p>"Oo oo! Theres a nice one right there!!!" Evelyn points excitedly to a spot a little farther off, out of view from others and right by a tall tree. </p>
<p>Heading towards it, you lean heavily against the tree and slide down.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" you hear Jasmine ask you, although it seems as if she was far away.</p>
<p>"Just gotta catch my breath, 'm fine don't worry guys"</p>
<p>You can imagine her staring at you for a while but then looking away, but even your headspace seems to be drifting away.</p>
<p>D̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶k̶e̶r̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶k̶e̶r̶</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>(3rd person P.O.V)</p>
<p>"Im sure theres a few people that could help him in Snowdin! Most monsters didn't want to fight us, so maybe the shopkeeper lady?" </p>
<p>"I dunno Logan, maybe we should just lay low or something until we figure everything out, we need to be <em>patient</em>." she puts her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>"We need to be <em>brave</em> too Isabella! We can't make him wait like a sitting duck!" Chris brings an arm out.</p>
<p>"He should show <em>kindness </em>Chris!There are monsters who don't want to hurt us!" Evelyn pipes up.</p>
<p>"There are just as many who wanna hurt him Evelyn!" Chris says, exasperated at what she said.</p>
<p>"No matter what monsters we meet, he needs to <em>persevere</em>" Oliver says calmly.</p>
<p>"And then do what??" Chris looks sharply at him.</p>
<p>"If he shows <em>integrity</em> he'll know what to do" Jasmine says, giving Chris a similar look.</p>
<p>"Being good and whatnot won't help him forever Jasmine!" Chris and Jasmine stare at each other.</p>
<p>"We need to show Mercy!" Evelyn says agin.</p>
<p>"You can't give mercy to all monsters Evelyn, we need to think about this logically"</p>
<p>"Logic won't help here Oliver!" Chris says as he looks like he wants to facepalm.</p>
<p>"You should calm down Chris, we can find a way" Oliver gives Chris a pointed look.</p>
<p>"One wrong move and he's <em>dead</em> Oliver! Does no one else but me get that?? This is like our second chance at life and you wanna blow it??" now with both of his arms in the air as he yells.</p>
<p>"Don't act brashly to Oliver! He just wants to try and help!" Evelyn defends.</p>
<p>"Great job he's doing!" he stands up.</p>
<p>"Not like your being much help Chris! All your doing is yelling!" now Jasmine stands up, yelling at Chris.</p>
<p>"And your not?!"</p>
<p>"Your the one who started yelling in the first place Chris." now it's Olivers turn to stand up.</p>
<p>"What are we five? Playing the 'oh you started it' game?" Logan stands up, looking at Oliver.</p>
<p>"He was just trying to defuse the situation Logan!" Evelyn then stands up.</p>
<p>"That doesn't give anyone the excuse to yell!" as Isabella stands up, and now everyone is now in a heated circle.</p>
<p>"Look at you! Your yelling just the same!!" Chris looks at Isabella frustratedly.</p>
<p>"You came into the conversation yelling Chris! We were supposed to...make a plan..." Jasmine trails off.</p>
<p>As soon as the (h̶a̶t̶e̶f̶u̶l̶) heated energy came, it disappeared. </p>
<p>Jasmine lets out a breath and falls back down to a sitting position on the floor, head in her hands.</p>
<p>"Im sorry about that...I don't know what came over me"</p>
<p>Oliver sat back down then said, "Its okay Jasmine...I...shouldn't have said what I said either, it was uncalled for"</p>
<p>Evelyn goes over to Chris and hugs him, "Im so sorry!! I shouldn't have said that! Please forgive me!!!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry too...to all of you really, I guess I was just really tense" and they both sat down as Evelyn let go.</p>
<p>"I need to apologize too..." Isabella sits down, and she rubs at her arms nervously.</p>
<p>Logan quietly sits back down, but then says "Im sorry guys"</p>
<p>"Look, we are all stressed about this, one thing lead to another, and we all didn't mean it" Oliver says, and as he does everyone nods their head, but still not wanting to look at each other.</p>
<p>Chris puts an arm on his head, combing it through his hair, "I really didn't mean to come in all screaming like that"</p>
<p>It was once again quiet for a moment before Evelyn spoke up, "Okay now we all hug it out!"</p>
<p>"Wait what" Oliver looks over at her. "Maybe just an apology handshake for me?"</p>
<p>"Anything works!!" Evelyn walks over to him and shakes his hand vigorously.</p>
<p>Laughing Oliver tightens his gip a little and shakes harder.</p>
<p>Soon it was almost a game, everyone shaking each others hands quickly, while apologizing just as quickly. And soon everyone was happy and laughing, and they all sit back down.</p>
<p>"wooo- so with that little spat over us, lets get planning!" Isabella says excitedly.</p>
<p>"Yeah we should probably ask ???- " Logan stops "has he said anything?"</p>
<p>"Thats weird, would've thought that he would've broken up the fight as soon as it started...or at least said something after"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>You heard muffled voices, but your head was filled with ringing.</p>
<p>(you ignored it)</p>
<p> You look around the forest from your spot against the tree, you faintly hear your name.</p>
<p>"????????????????" you heard your name being shouted, but drawn out at the end.</p>
<p>All at once your senses come back to you, and you sit up straight and say "Yeah?" a little too loudly.</p>
<p>"You okay? You bein' awfully quiet!" you hear Chris say.</p>
<p>"Yeah 'm good, just tryin to see if i could sleep with my eyes open"</p>
<p>"Wait really?" You hear Evelyn ask, confused.</p>
<p>You laugh, "Nope"</p>
<p>Pushing through the weird ache in your chest that you've had for a while now, you make some small talk with them, at first it was about the plan, but they seemed to not want to talk about it too much, and get into too many details. </p>
<p>So instead, you and the six of them talk about random things, probably cause they want to get their mind away from everything.</p>
<p>(you wanted to get your mind away from everything too)</p>
<p>(but then they came)</p>
<p>(staying around doesn't seem that bad now)</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Why on earth would you eat that??" Oliver asks, concerned but also disgusted, and based on the emotion pulses you feel next, the others agree.</p>
<p>Chris laughs at their reaction,"Whaaat, it was a dare!! What did you expect me to do?"</p>
<p>"To not eat it! It could've been dangerous"</p>
<p>"Aw come on it was just-" </p>
<p>You cut off their conversation by suddenly shooting up off the ground, and planting your back against the tree, looking around quickly.</p>
<p>"Whats wrong??" Logan asks, obviously shocked like the rest of them by your sudden movement.</p>
<p>"Stay quiet for now guys" while still looking around you, you grab onto the tree and give it an experimental pull, before quickly climbing up.</p>
<p>You look out, but you can barely see any more of the snowy forest than you could back down on the ground.</p>
<p>"What happened? Is something wrong??" Chris whisper-yelled.</p>
<p>"No- yes- I" you take a sharp breath to steady yourself, and pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Somebody's here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They do be kids, stressed kiddos, twas bound to happen</p>
<p>Some of their soul traits clash with one another, so the characters are bound to as well, I've always wanted to show this, and now i can! :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i love reading your comments- they fuel my madness ;w;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25- Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this took a while, better now than never uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>You heard them all go quiet the second after you spoke, which allows you to listen closely to any noise pointing out as to where the monster is.</p>
<p>
  <em>(you hear ringing)</em>
</p>
<p>You were in a almost frog like position on the thick branch. You sit there, tense and wary. You felt your magic buzzing in your soul, preparing for use.</p>
<p>Taking a breath, you let your magic die back down. You were probably just overreacting, its fine. </p>
<p>It was probably just your imagination.</p>
<p>You take small breaths, with each one you feel yourself relax a little more, well on the outside anyway, as you sat there with frizzled hair, </p>
<p>
  <em>(shaking)</em>
</p>
<p>but you managed to calm yourself down a little bit though.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Time might as well froze around you as your thoughts raced faster than you could process them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Someones here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't know who.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Danger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What'd they say?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't matter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Danger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DanGeR.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DANGER.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>RUn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HiDe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FiGht.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PROTECT.</em>
</p>
<p>The magic you pushed back earlier suddenly came rushing back</p>
<p>
  <em>(painfully)</em>
</p>
<p>And you felt the magic start to take form at the tips of your fingers, your magic not knowing what to do, but it was called upon anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second the magic flickered in your hand thats what you felt. Your body seemed far away, and the pain numb, yet still agonizing.</p>
<p>Does that make sense?</p>
<p>How can something be far away but right in front you?</p>
<p>Why do you feel miles away from yourself, yet closer than you've ever been?</p>
<p>Why is pain?</p>
<p>Pain is pain.</p>
<p>No?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You're falling.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>You can't move.</p>
<p>Or maybe you don't want to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's cold.</p>
<p>There's still ringing.</p>
<p>Its loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You feel very floaty all of a sudden.</p>
<p>Then soon warm.</p>
<p>Its nice.</p>
<p>Like a fuzzy blanket on a cold day.</p>
<p>With hot cocoa.</p>
<p>Sitting with friends and family.</p>
<p>That was a fun day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You're getting off track.</p>
<p>You don't hear ringing anymore.</p>
<p>Where are you?</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>You suddenly become aware of your surroundings, your on what feels like a bed, with a thick blanket draped over you.</p>
<p>Wait- a bed?</p>
<p>What hap-</p>
<p>Oh right.</p>
<p>Forest, person, magic, here. But where is here?</p>
<p>You feel energized, well at least more than you felt a while ago. How long where you out of it? Are they okay? What happened to whoever was in the forest?</p>
<p>Those questions motivated you to open your eyes, just a little bit, before light blinded you. You gave a small hiss and brought your hands to cover you face, but then retracted them when you felt how sore they were.</p>
<p>Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, you slowly prop yourself to sit upwards, blanket falling off of you, carefully to not jostle the bandages-</p>
<p>Wait- bandages?</p>
<p>You quickly look down to see your whole chest wrapped in a bandage, with a few stray bandages around the rest of your body.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>Thats weird, how-</p>
<p>"You're okay!!!" a voice, Evelyn? Why is she-?</p>
<p>You are suddenly brought into a hug with not only her but 5 other people, and if you had to guess, was the rest of them.</p>
<p>"Heyyy? you awkwardly say, not expecting the rush of people.</p>
<p>"Can someone maybe-?" you cut yourself off when you saw a tall skeleton standing by the door.</p>
<p>Startled, you scramble backward, putting your back against the headboard. You go rigid, staring at the equally startled monster by the doorway.</p>
<p>The skeleton is wearing a long lab coat with what looks like a long sleeve shirt under it, and pants, not the most threatening of clothes. His hands are up in a placating gesture, yet still startled.</p>
<p>He looks like a wreck actually, but you can't judge, your only wearing bandages-</p>
<p>You quickly look down, and low and behold, your shirtless,</p>
<p>And jacketless.</p>
<p>(he has shorts)</p>
<p>(get outta here ya yogurts)</p>
<p>You immediately start to panic and look around for any sign of it. You were about to sit up more, to leave the bed, but the others gently push you back down.</p>
<p>"Dont get up yet" Oliver says, "You need to rest, calm yourself"</p>
<p>You start to spurt out questions randomly."Where's my clothes? Where's my <em>jacket</em>?! Why am I here???" you start to push yourself back up.</p>
<p>Jasmine tried to reassure you "Okay okay, we'll answer your questions just-" </p>
<p>You saw the man step forward, although not by much, it was enough for you to be startled once again, which caused him to freeze.</p>
<p>"I can try to explain-" the skeleton says, in a language that sounds familiar, but you were too out of it to understand it properly.</p>
<p>"Who are you?! What are you saying??" </p>
<p>The pieces seemed to click in the man's head, and he spoke again, but this time, common overruled whatever language he was speaking so this time you could understand him. </p>
<p>"I understand you must have a lot of questions and I'll try my best to answer all of them, but I just want you to know that I am no danger towards you and I don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>You stare at the man, calculating his words over and looking for a hint of malice or lies. You can still sense his magic, it's strong, the same one in the forest. You don't have a clue as to what happened, he could've taken advantage of whatever happened but he didn't. So you're only question now is</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>His reaction proves that he obviously didn't expect the question "What?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you want to hurt me?"</p>
<p>He paused, thinking about what he was about to say, which didn't help calm you at all really, if he didn't want to hurt you, it should be an easy answer. </p>
<p>"Your...friends, informed me of the situation" He motioned towards the now awkwardly floating children by your bed.</p>
<p>You tensed, looking at him but then at them.</p>
<p>"Dont worry! We just told him about how you don't wanna hurt anyone, thats really it!!" Isabella said quickly.</p>
<p>You look over to the skeleton, "So...you don't want to hurt us- me?"</p>
<p>"I'd never want to hurt an innocent stranger" he smiled, it was comforting.</p>
<p>
  <em>(it looked familiar)</em>
</p>
<p>You relax at his answer, "Well how about we change that stranger title, names ???" you bring out a hand.</p>
<p>He smiles and shakes your hand,</p>
<p>"My name is Gaster"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*rubs hands together diabolically* we're finally getting into the gaster bit uwu</p>
<p>Sorry the chapter took a while, school has been, well, school :'D</p>
<p>His mind is a hurricane, a hurricane of questions wOoOoooOOo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26- Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's getting some answers, but even more questions.</p>
<p>But hey! Who cares? ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>"Sooooo, you mind explaining, uh, everything? Minds real hazy, and none of this has caught up to me yet"</p>
<p>He pulled up a chair putting it by your bed and sat down, "I'll explain everything, although there are some blanks that I do not know of which you will need to fill out"</p>
<p>"'ight" you lay back down nonchalantly, as if he was just gonna tell you a simple story, as if you actually knew this person.</p>
<p>He looked at you briefly, then continued. </p>
<p>"I was with my son in the forest and we saw you in a tree, although I didn't know you were...'human'," he looked off to the side, couldn't find a better word to use you suppose. "I saw you fall right out of tree and into the snow."   </p>
<p>"So you just...brought me here?"</p>
<p>"Well.. yes, you could say that"</p>
<p>Well that was kinda dumb.</p>
<p>Helpful,</p>
<p>But dumb.</p>
<p>You looked over to kids, who haven't said really anything up to this point. </p>
<p>"And them?" you look back at Gaster.</p>
<p>"I.." he sighed "they all popped up beside you when you fell, I was...startled to say the least."</p>
<p>"I mean, all of a sudden you see 6 kids pop up beside one laying in the snow, I say it's perfectly reasonable to be chilled to the bone."</p>
<p>His face blanked for a moment, contemplative, "Was that supposed to be a play on words?"</p>
<p>"A pun? Uh, yeah guess so" you shrugged, "Seemed to fit with the moment"</p>
<p>"It fit yes, chilled because of the snow, and bone because I'm a skeleton yes?"</p>
<p>"Yup. Mind telling me what you meant by 'startled' though?"</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence, Gaster and the others looked at each other for a moment before Chris started bursting in laughter, causing some sort of chain reaction with the others.</p>
<p>You chuckle a bit, "Uhhh am I missing something here?"</p>
<p>"I- its really not that important"</p>
<p>"You should've seen it!! He screamed like a girl!!" Chris said, sounding exasperated between his laughter.</p>
<p>You looked over at Gatser, who seemed slightly embarrassed but was keeping a composure.</p>
<p>He sighed, "Yes yes, I screamed, but then they explained how they got there and then we talked while I brought you here, no more screaming involved."</p>
<p>The others laughters and snickers died down a bit and you said, "Well, its 'bout time you guys head on back to the white place, still don't know what the plan is though" </p>
<p>They shimmered out of view while Gaster looked intently at you, as if waiting for something to potentially happen, and when nothing did, he let out a small breath.</p>
<p>"Mind if we stay here a while Gaster?"</p>
<p>"I don't mind at all actually, staying here would be helpful so I can track your recovery."</p>
<p>Your recovery?</p>
<p>"Recovery?" You look down at your mostly wrapped body, " I doubt anything was serious, just a little sore, Im fine"</p>
<p>"I assume you are saying that because of the soul numbizers I gave you? Its mostly likely why you don't feel the extent of the pain, although you mustve been in massive pain before no?"</p>
<p>He gave you what now??</p>
<p>"Hold up- what you mean soul numbizers?"</p>
<p>"Your soul was in pain no?"</p>
<p>"A little yeah, but Gaster you can't just-" you waved your hands around infront of you, not able to find words.</p>
<p>"You can't just look at someones' soul then give them a numbing thing!!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I believe that looking at someones soul is very intrusive even for human mages, for everyone really, but your soul was cracked ???."</p>
<p>". . .what?" you say quietly.</p>
<p>You probably misunderstood him thats all.</p>
<p>He motioned with a hand to you, "They told me that your soul felt wrong so I only did what I thought was best and my assumptions turned out to be right. There was a crack down the middle where your magic was seeping out of, theirs too"</p>
<p>Wait their magic also-</p>
<p>You put one hand on your hand and another on your chest and spoke outloud even though you technically didn't need to.</p>
<p>"You guys alright yeah??" </p>
<p>Why didnt they tell you?? Their magic is all thats keeping them...'in you', what if it all came out then-</p>
<p>You got the feeling of a mental thumbs up, you shakily sigh, although you wondered why they didn't say anything vocally.</p>
<p>Gaster just sat silently during that, not disrupting and choosing to patiently wait before continuing.</p>
<p>"I used my magic to try and heal your soul and seal the crack to the best of my abilities, your recovery is based on if your soul will use my magic and transform it into its own to heal itself.  I need to make sure that your soul doesn't reject it, although the percentage of that happening now is minuscule but it doesn't hurt to be safe. Also I need to see how the crack will fare in about 2 weeks to see if you need more magic to fully seal it. Understand?"</p>
<p>You looked at him, with what you had to guess what a confused and idiotic expression. Man you really should've paid more attention when they tried to teach you- nope nope nope! Not thinking about it.</p>
<p>i̶t̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶t̶</p>
<p>"I tend to ramble, apologies. In summary I used my magic to heal your soul, and I just want to make sure it stays that way"</p>
<p>"Okayokay- think I got it, you used.... wait."</p>
<p>"Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Y-you used YOUR magic? Not raw white magic?!"</p>
<p>"Ah yes- I do believe that the types of magic that we use for this sort of thing are different than yours. Monsters do not have access to that kind of magic like that like some mages do, so instead I used my own magic supply. Is that alright?"</p>
<p>You stay there mouth agape, mind slowly processing what he just uttered.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed startled by your sudden outburst, most likely confused at to why you chose this to freak out over, and literally not anything else, and everything else was messed up to a high level.</p>
<p>"Do you know what that sharing magic means?!"</p>
<p>"I assume that we both have similar definitions to what it means"</p>
<p>"Then- WHY would you do it?! Im a random stranger! A random human stranger!!"</p>
<p>"I do not see why that matters"</p>
<p>"Thats- for friends, close friends, siblings, lovers!?"</p>
<p>"Monsters do similar things"</p>
<p>"For monsters thats your magic is your literal being! You don't just go around giving heaps of it to any person!!"</p>
<p>"I dont know why that matters"</p>
<p>"Our magic is different!! Your raw magic into my soul- thats YOUR magic into me!! Thats- Im just some-" you grab a pillow and stuff your face into it.</p>
<p>s̶m̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶r̶u̶s̶t̶r̶a̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶e̶</p>
<p>
  <em>how could he do this so- so carelessly?! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You've only done that with them, only them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You should've agreed when others asked, than maybe- you should've-! why didnt you-?!</em>
</p>
<p>He sat silently, you could only hope that he didn't realize what was going on through you mind, and that the others didn't either.</p>
<p>"Someone I knew told me that they were using sodium hydroxide to clean their pillows."</p>
<p>Your thoughts all dispersed at that random statement, you looked up at him.</p>
<p>"It was a really weird thing to lye about"</p>
<p>"Did you just-?"</p>
<p>"You said a pun earlier so I thought it would help, do you...get it?"</p>
<p>You gave a small laugh,</p>
<p>"Yeah..I did. Good one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry this took a long while to come out ;w;</p>
<p>This chapter was sort of a mess of emotions and just aaa :'D</p>
<p>If theres any spelling mistakes please tell me! ^^</p>
<p>I have a head cannon that they can use magic as some sort of 'relationship' thingy?? Platonic and romantic stuff, got the 'they can use it as some sort of bond thing' from a story I read but forgot owo'</p>
<p>Hopefully I'll get back into the writing chapters schedule soon! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27- Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time flies</p>
<p>Thats all your getting, a cryptic summary ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>You flop onto your starry themed bed, but not before grabbing your navy blue notebook off of your desk. You've been using this as a diary of sort, to write important events that occur, and you'd always write them in a format as if you were telling a story to someone.</p>
<p>(Y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶i̶n̶g̶)</p>
<p>Thats just how you write thats all.</p>
<p>Opening the clasp, you flip through the first chunk of pages to get to-</p>
<p>here it is.</p>
<p>That day.</p>
<p>You laugh to yourself as you reminisce back to that day when you (j̶u̶m̶p̶e̶d̶) fell into the underground.</p>
<p>That was an fun day.</p>
<p>A whole lot of carp happened, but who wants to think about the past?? Certainly not you! Why would you? Theres no need!</p>
<p>You look at your first entry since that day, man was your handwriting really that bad back then? Anyways you're getting off track, you wanted to look back at what lead up to this.</p>
<p>Funny, how two weeks...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns into two years.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Gaster left you to your devices for a while, to allow you time to... 'process' everything.</p>
<p>Yeahhhhhh, thats never gonna happen.</p>
<p>You napped for a while, but then got antsy with all the events buzzing in your head.</p>
<p>I mean, out of everything that happened today, this isn't the weirdest thing. Although to give credit where it's due, its still very high up there. </p>
<p>Oh well, you can freak out later.</p>
<p>You look down at your chest, and softly place a hand where your soul is, albeit feeling a little sore everywhere, you feel fine. Your mind buzzes with a conversation, although it sounds...fuzzy? For a lack of a better word, thats what you're going with.</p>
<p>You weren't about to try and listen to what their talking about, they can tell you if they want, but you're gonna check in on them anyways.</p>
<p>"You guys good?"</p>
<p>You suddenly feel <em>bravery</em> as Chris fills your headspace for a brief second as he says,"We're fine! Just talkin'."</p>
<p>"I'll leave you guys to it then" with a small wink you were going to leave it at that, but you then decided to ask,"Any chance you guys know where my jacket is though?" </p>
<p>You really wanted to find your jacket.</p>
<p>Silence was all you got for a reply.</p>
<p>Oh well worth a try, time to get searchin-</p>
<p>Logan then suddenly said, "I think Gaster put it in the wash" </p>
<p>"Thanks a mil Logan" you say walking towards the door, spinning and giving a small salute as thanks, even if he couldn't exactly see it.</p>
<p>The wash, yes of course, its where clothes go! Who would've thought? He really didnt haveta wash it though.</p>
<p>You open the door aaaand- </p>
<p>Yeah you have no idea where anything is.</p>
<p>"Do you guys by any chance know where the room is?" you really didnt feel comfortable just waltzing around his house looking for the room.</p>
<p>"Its downstairs somewhere! You'll know when you see it!" Logan called out again.</p>
<p>Peaking your head out the door you realized, stars, you were actually in this man's house. You glance around a few more times before walking down the stairs in search for where the wash would be.</p>
<p>You didn't need to look far as one of the doors was cracked open, and from there you could see the unmistakable blue color of your jacket.  Racing towards the room, you open the door so you can just get in and get out, and back into the room, but life had other plans.</p>
<p>You freeze as you see another, yet much smaller than the previous, skeleton.</p>
<p>Oh stars what should you do, would they get mad at you? You did kinda just walk around their house, maybe you should just go back. Yeah, they did just potentially save your life and your here walking into rooms looking for your jacket, its here, its safe, you found it, task failed successfully. </p>
<p>As luck would have it, the skeleton turned around, and now the two of you were just staring at each other.</p>
<p>He didn't seem mad? Maybe you should just apologize and go- just say something, <em>anything</em>. </p>
<p>You awkwardly smile and say, "Umm, hi?"</p>
<p>Stars dammit! </p>
<p>Suddenly the small skeleton's face lit up, and with childish joy they enthusiastically said, "Hi!! Are you better now?! I've been wanting to talk to you!!"</p>
<p>He runs up to you, starting to close the space between you two, and now your looking down at a person who you would only describe as having the enthusiasm of a puppy.</p>
<p>They then put a hand out and say with a large smile, "My name is Papyrus!!!" </p>
<p>For a brief moment you can only stare, you don't know what it is, but something about him makes your soul flutter with warmth, a feeling you haven't felt in a while.  </p>
<p>You take his hand, </p>
<p>"Hi Papyrus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mwah hahahaaaaa, Im back baby ùwú</p>
<p>I think it was finally time I sit my procrastinator butt down and write a new chapter! ^^</p>
<p>Two years, man a lotta stuff happened in between that ;D</p>
<p>The cinnamon roll Papy is finally here though! X&gt;</p>
<p>Albeit its on the shorter side, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28- Papyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papy= cinnamon roll</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while!! ;w;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>The two of you stood there with your hands still outwards, they were once shaking the other's, but now they were just hanging there awkwardly.</p>
<p>You coughed, which allowed you to release the both of you from the awkward grip, to instead muffle your cough with a fist.</p>
<p>Papyrus stood there, arms behind his back, and he was rocking back and forth on his heels, uncaring for the awkward aura.</p>
<p>Well, the skeleton equivalent of heels anyway.</p>
<p>Thinking back on something Gaster said earlier you ask, "Are you..uh..."</p>
<p>Yeah, there is no 'un-awkward' way of asking this.</p>
<p>I mean, it isn't thaaat weird, but why on earth you'd be asking this, out of anything past you could've chose is beyond you.</p>
<p>Your focus snaps back when you realize that Papyrus is now standing and looking at you confused, waiting for you to finish.</p>
<p>"Oh right-uhh, are you Gaster's son?" you ask, your voice filled with uncertainty.</p>
<p>Papyrus' face blanked for a moment, and now your thinking, oh snap, why did you do that, you look like a fool-</p>
<p>He looked deep in thought, before he smiled and chirped "Oh you mean my daddy?"</p>
<p>Yes of course, why would a child refer to their dad by their first name? </p>
<p>If past you who asked that question couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.</p>
<p>"Yeah, talked with him for bit when I woke up."</p>
<p>Somehow, his smile managed to get brighter as he said, "I hope he made a good first impression!! First impressions are very important, cause you gotta remember them!!"</p>
<p>You chucked, "Oh yeah he did don't worry"</p>
<p>You don't know if you'd ever forget anything about this day.</p>
<p>Papyrus squealed at the fact that his father made a good first impression, and he clasped his two hands together and said, "Yay!! He's been really really sad lately though! And was reallyyyy busy too!"</p>
<p>The young childlike way Papyrus spoke was like a twist to the soul, if you could actually feel that part of your chest, or even your soul for that matter. You pushed your feelings into a mental bin, and tossed said mental bin into a mental fire. Hoping that it would somehow will away the tightness in your throat.</p>
<p>"Gaster seems like a busy man, saw how he wore a lab coat, he a scientist?"</p>
<p>His eyes lit up, "He's the bestest scientist!!"</p>
<p>You innerly chuckled fondly at his childlike innocence, the way his eyes lit up and how quick he was to compliment him reminded you of well..you. </p>
<p>Past you anyways.</p>
<p>Before things went...'bad'.</p>
<p>You laughed, it probably sounded a bit 'off' to most people, but Papyrus, thankfully, didn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>"We found you! You fell out of this biiiig tree in the forest and into the snow! And me and daddy brought you here!" </p>
<p>He looked off to the side nervously as he shuffled between his feet "He said you were hurt real bad though.." he looked back at you, nervous expression gone as he continued, "I've fallen outta a ton of trees before! But daddy always helps me, and he made you better too!!"</p>
<p>You smiled, "Yup, your dad made me feel a lot better"</p>
<p>"You were asleep for a loooong time!" as he spoke, in some sort of comedic and dramatic matter, he spread out his arms, trying to demonstrate just how long he was out.</p>
<p>You laughed at his childlike antics once again, although you do wonder how long is a 'loooong time' in Papyrus' standards.</p>
<p>"How long was I asleep?"</p>
<p>You were expecting around 8 hours at most, patience isn't something most kids have, and a few hours can feel like a lifetime.</p>
<p>"About a week!!"</p>
<p>Whatever you were about to say was cut off with his very much, unexpected answer.</p>
<p>"A week?" you nervously parrot back to him.</p>
<p>He nods his head excitedly, "But if it makes you feel better I said about a week!"</p>
<p>You clear your throat a few times to hopefully stifile the awkward laughter that bubbles up.</p>
<p>"Oh uh, haha, wow, guess I'm a really lazy bones huh?"</p>
<p>He looked at you confused for a few seconds, "Ohhhh!! I get it now!"</p>
<p>"Haha yeah cause your all bones"</p>
<p>Papyrus giggled as he poked you cheek,"But you're all squishy!"</p>
<p>Humans do tend to be squishy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Papyrus doesn't seem to mind his appearance :D</p>
<p>Paps, I love you to bits :&gt;</p>
<p>And wow, he was 'asleep' a lot longer than he thought he was ;&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29- Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyones special :D</p>
<p>Sorry for the delay :&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>Papyrus squished your cheeks together a few times before letting his arms drop back down, as he looked up at you with a smile.</p>
<p>This kid had no sense of personal space whatsoever...</p>
<p>And it was adorable.</p>
<p>His skeletal hands felt very small and thin on your cheeks.</p>
<p>And thats what finally made you realize what situation you were in right now.</p>
<p>But hey! You're not dead! No matter how much you wanted to be a week ago, so thats a plus. </p>
<p>The carefree way that Papyrus acted around you reminded you how you once were, and you somehow already have grown a bond with him in just the few moments you've interacted with him.  You wondered as to why he was so carefree, you suppose it was because he had optimism and people he loved dearly, like you once did, but that wasn't what you meant.</p>
<p>Why isn't he cautious around you?</p>
<p>You suppose you could ask yourself the same question regarding why you aren't cautious around Papyrus but...he's just different thats all.</p>
<p>Your human, and you are well aware of what some monsters think about you, a million times more regarding mages.</p>
<p>But Papyrus nor Gaster seemed to care. </p>
<p>"Do you..know who I am Papyrus?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, "Nope! You never told me your name!"</p>
<p>Ah right.</p>
<p>"I can tell you it later but..I meant, <em>what</em> I am."</p>
<p>Papyrus just blinks at you for a moment, he looked like the skeleton equivalent of a loading screen. "Ummm...i dont think so?"</p>
<p>"Like how your a skeleton monster... do you know what I am?"</p>
<p>Not that your ashamed of saying your a mage.</p>
<p>You'd never be ashamed of that.</p>
<p>Ever.</p>
<p>You watch as Papyrus puts a hand on his face, with a very serious and thoughtful expression. He seemed to be thinking about this as if it were some sort of puzzle, and you were about to shrug it off cause it really wasn't that important-</p>
<p>"Ohhh!! Dad said your special and thats why you look different!"</p>
<p>Your breath hitched</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>
  <em>You slowly walk down the stairs in your slippers and pj's, careful not to make a creak. You peak over to the dining table to see if Emery is there, and sure enough she was at the table fiddling with her notebook.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Em?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She jolts a bit at your sudden arrival, "Oh hey ???, gettin better at your sneaking up skills I see? Shouldn't you be in bed?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I..yeah but.."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She pushes the chair out behind her and walks towards you, resting a hand your head "You okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You shuffle your slippered feet, "Em, do you think I'm weird?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks a bit shocked by your question but was quick to reassure you, "Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your silent for a while, "Cause I'm different..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emery sighs fondly and kneels down to get to your height, "Different just means your special ???"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And weirdness has nothing to do with it, trust me, have you seen everyone here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You laugh as she continues,"Ah, but don't worry, this family shall always hold a special place in the weird dictionary"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emery stands up and ruffles your hair, "I think your pretty special ???"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your clouded mood gone, you laugh, giving her finger guns as you say, "Right back at you Em"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now its her turn to laugh, "Now come on mister, bed time for you" she starts to shoo you back up the stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay fineee, goodnight Em! Love you!" you say, now already up the stairs and heading to your room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Love you too ???!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>//</em>
</p>
<p>You blink rapidly to chase away tears as that memory resurfaces.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!! I hope I didn't offend you, I really didnt mean too!!"</p>
<p>You push your previous emotions deep down, cause thats healthy, ha, doesn't really matter anyway.</p>
<p>"Don't apologize, it's fine just uh... mind blanked on me for a second yanno?"</p>
<p>"Okay!!"</p>
<p>Your quick to brush off the previous conversation, "Do you know where my jacket is? I swore I saw it in here"</p>
<p>"Oh right!!" He then immediately runs over to the surprisingly neat pile of laundry, and sure enough your jacket was neatly folded and on the top of the pile, and it is handed to you in the same neat square.</p>
<p>"Oh- thanks"</p>
<p>You hold the jacket and let it fall back into its original humanoid shape, and out of its neat prison.</p>
<p>You eagerly threw the jacket on, it gave you a sense of comfort that you desperately wanted and needed. But also because you are wearing almost nothing except bandages on the whole upper half of your body.</p>
<p>Poking your hand out of the left sleeve you realize a little heart drawn on the cuff, right on the top left in a thin dark blue marker. </p>
<p>You trace your thumb over it a few times, you knew for a fact that it wasn't there before, you knew each and ever rip and scrape this jacket went through, and a tiny heart wasn't one of them.</p>
<p>You look back up at Papyrus who its shifting his weight on either foot, but when he makes eye contact with you he starts sputtering apologies.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry im sorry im sorry!!"</p>
<p>"Hey hey, its fine! Just-" Yeah you don't think the kid was having it, so you put a hand on top of his skull like your sister once did whenever you got worked up, and much like yourself, it did the trick.</p>
<p>He looked up at you confused, "Ay Papyrus its fine, okay? Dunno what the fuss is about, its just a little heart, no need to apologize"</p>
<p>Papyrus then takes a large inhale of air then breathed out, "Okay, sorry! Oh wait- sorry, wait no!"</p>
<p>You laugh, "Its alright Papyrus, besides, it adds a little..'soul' to my jacket now huh?"</p>
<p>He looked at you confused, "Added a little 'color to my life"</p>
<p>Thankfully Papyrus must feel better now as he laughs at your half attempts at puns. </p>
<p>They'll get better someday.</p>
<p>You feel as your body is starting to make a fuss at you, trying to tell you to go back to the room and not bed.</p>
<p>"I should really go back and lie down, tell your dad I said thanks yeah?"</p>
<p>"Okay!!"</p>
<p>You pause before you completely make it out of the doorway, "Papyrus?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>You wink at him "I think your pretty special"</p>
<p>As you head back up the stairs and into the room you were once in, you hear a loud yet very happy gasp coming from Papyrus. Laughing to yourself, you settle back down, and for the first time in what seems like forever, your soul feels light in your chest.</p>
<p>So you go over to the nightstand where gaster said your belongings were in and grabbed your notebook.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Reading down to the end of the page you think back fondly to the tiny heart on your sleeve, and what your sister told you.</p>
<p>You rub your thumb over the heart that has stayed on your cuff, the small heart is still there albeit a little faded. Every time it starts to become too faded, you call Papyrus over to redraw the heart over the faded one, so it always lasts.</p>
<p>Much like your bond with the both of them now.</p>
<p>Turning the pages, you laugh at your past self.</p>
<p>When there was a time that you thought that bond was going to break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo some more Papy, and with a surprise visit from Emery! :D</p>
<p>The last line is foreshadowing for the next 'backstory' part, not present day, just wanted to clarify haha</p>
<p>I have a really bad habit of drawing all over myself and on my cuffs, so this was a tribute to that uwu</p>
<p>Just wanna thank you all for the support it means a lot to me but alas, I cannot really put it into words, so all I can say is thank you!! :D &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30- Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a bunch of late night thoughts for the boi uwu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>Your laying curled up in the bed as you try to fall asleep, emphasis on 'try'. Sighing, you once again flip over to lay on your opposite side. Sleep hasn't come easy tonight. You keep on thinking about what tomorrow is.</p>
<p>Tomorrow marks the end of the two weeks your supposed to stay here.</p>
<p>You don't why that makes you as nervous as it does.  </p>
<p>Grumbling, you press your hands onto your face. Your frustrated with yourself for reacting like this. Gaster never gave any inclination about you leaving once the two weeks were over.</p>
<p>In fact, he hasn't spoke to you much at all these past two weeks.</p>
<p>When you woke up the day after talking to Papyrus, both of them were in your room. Gaster was tinkering with some things by the opposite wall, while Papyrus was sitting on a stool that you assumed he put there by the edge of your bed.</p>
<p>You were reasonably freaked out at first, but then Papyrus reassured you that everything was fine and that they were just checking in on you. You were nervous at how Gaster would react at knowing that you spoke to his son when he wasn't there, but he seemed almost happy when you told him.</p>
<p>He brought you food while you laid in bed, even though you told him that you could walk. He spoke in a clinicy doctor tone, not cold, just very to the point. Although he seemed almost nervous around you, awkward maybe? </p>
<p>All in all, your days mostly passed by talking with the kids and Papyrus. Although you didn't know how to explain why you were talking to thin air when he walked in on you talking to them. </p>
<p>Thankfully, you didn't need to explain that to Gaster either.</p>
<p>That was probably one of the qualities you liked most about him, he never pushed for answers. </p>
<p>If he could tell that you were dodging questions like how you did the first day, he didn't say anything. Or when he realized that you could both read and speak in wingdings, albeit you speaking wingdings sounded like a dying radio that was also underwater. Which was how it was supposed to sound like, so, all's good.</p>
<p>He didn't ask why or how you knew an assumed dead language. It was assumed to be such a dead language, he named it after himself.</p>
<p>You had a feeling, that by how fluent he was in it, that he knew where it originated from. You knew its real name, you knew how it was a universal mage language, you knew it. Your mind felt less foggy if you just called it WingDings. Don't dwell on the past they say!</p>
<p>Speaking of how you should be thinking about the present, you should really get back to that.</p>
<p>What's Gaster's plan for you?</p>
<p>The more you thought about it, you realized what the problem really was.</p>
<p>You didn't want to go. </p>
<p>You liked being here. In just two weeks Papyrus found a place inside your soul, and Gaster did too, in his own way, yet his way was quite physically, as a part of his magic was literally in your soul. Not counting the 6 kids that 'joined your party', its been years since you've actually talked to a person. So talking to someone after years and years of not having any normal social interaction, was a nice change,</p>
<p>(Speaking of them, you gotta check back with them in the morning. They all told you that they were just talking in the white place, 'figuring this all out' thats one up on you, so you let them have their privacy. As much as they could have anyways)</p>
<p>Hah, maybe thats why your like this. So...'unphased' by all this. Awe look at yourself, so desperate that you didn't give a flying flip about the 6 kids that popped up out of no where.</p>
<p>You once again press your hands into your face, they repeatedly told you not to think too hard about it. You hope that's working for them, cause each time you think about how crazy this situation is, you feel yourself thinking into every little thing that has now become your life.</p>
<p>But no matter how much you thought into how your life was before you jumped, then after, you never wished that you'd done anything differently.</p>
<p>Its a, you hit rock bottom so theres nowhere left to go except up, kinda situation.</p>
<p>You talked this out with the 6 of them, and they all supported your mindset to just not think about the past.</p>
<p>P̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>
  <em>After the conversation was basically over, Chris shouted out loud, letting his voice echo,"So we all just say f**k it life!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was silent for a moment before Jasmine broke said silence, "No! We aren't gonna- just-  no!!" She sounded a bit exasperated, probably trying to ponder over whether or not she should laugh at Chris' random use of vulgarity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't have to choose when Chris exploded with laughter at everyones shocked faces. And soon, everyone joined in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the end, everyone made the subconscious decision to all shout 'f**k it!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Some may or may not have used less..colorful language. Aka the few who still wanted to chime in, but not say the actual word)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(You were not one of those people)</em>
</p>
<p>//   </p>
<p>You laughed a bit thinking back on it, you never thought that you'd curse so freely, but it felt like some sort of reliever. Now you know why Cameron and Xavier like it so much.</p>
<p>n̶o̶t̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶e̶n̶s̶e̶</p>
<p>Your laugh turns into a more nervous one, much like the one that a majority of them had after shouting. Yeah, that was definitely gonna be just a one time thing.</p>
<p>Smiling, you close your eyes, happy to let sleep take you away.</p>
<p>You may not have a plan.</p>
<p>But you have friends.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the long delay! Spent a lot of the time just trying to figure this story out, and I have a large plot 'part??' all planned out! X&gt;</p>
<p>Smooth sailing for the foreseeable future uwu</p>
<p>For the updating anyways, not for him. =)</p>
<p>Nah, he's got dRaMA planned!! &gt;:D</p>
<p>This chapter didn't have just one topic, so im sorry if it seems kinda jumbled, hopefully the chapter came full circle at the end! :D</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a lovely day :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31- Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rant about coffee and misunderstandings ;w;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that it once again took a while ;w;</p>
<p>Your comments mean a lot, and give me loads of determination &gt;:&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>Pushing yourself forward, letting the blanket bunch up, you let out a yawn and then stretch. Well that was a good night, apart from the beginning, you slept relatively well. Surprisingly, given the time you actually fell asleep, you feel pretty well rested!</p>
<p>Looking over to the clock, you wonder, when did you wake up anyways-?</p>
<p>You cough a few times before clearing your throat, wow, you uh, slept till 11!</p>
<p>Nice.</p>
<p>Awkwardly shifting around in the bed, you glance around the room. Everything seems quiet, normal.   </p>
<p>Slowly you open the door, and peek outside. </p>
<p>Your eyes meet a certain skeleton, "Oh uh, hey Papyrus"</p>
<p>Papyrus looked to be doing a large puzzle on the dining room table, and apparently he has ears of a fox, cause he turned towards you as soon as you opened the door.</p>
<p>His eyes lit up, "Hi ??????! Dad left you breakfast!! And I helped!!!" </p>
<p>Smiling, you make your way down the stairs and say "I bet it tastes amazing." You've noticed during the past two weeks that the kid loves to help in the kitchen as much as he can, its a nice quirk of his.</p>
<p>He nods his head excitedly, then turns back to his puzzle. You walk past the table and into the kitchen, looking at the counter. Sure enough, there was a small plate of toast, some eggs, and coffee.</p>
<p>During your awkward first few days of staying there, you quietly observed how Gaster's schedule. He would stay up late, go to work early, then return late afternoon to have lunch and work on more things. Henceforth having what some would call a coffee obsession, not that you could judge, as you too enjoyed a hot cup of coffee whenever you could manage to snag one. Not that those times were very often however.</p>
<p>One day he made some extra coffee and left it in the pot, so you poured it into a mug for yourself. Either he was happy that you willingly took something that wasn't offered to you and didn't want to ruin the moment, or maybe he just didn't want to ask questions, either way he didn't say anything about it.</p>
<p>From that day on he always made coffee for you.</p>
<p>It was those little things that made you want to stay here for...well, ever. Not like you had much of a plan anyway, but you knew that you didn't want to leave the underground. Oh well, everything has somehow fallen together before this, so maybe you'll just let the power of chance and fate decide your life.</p>
<p>Yeah, that sounded nice.</p>
<p>You hear a slightly dejected voice, "Are you not hungry?"</p>
<p>Turning around you see Papyrus, who is turned around and holding onto the back of the chair, looking at you. That kid sure is observant.</p>
<p>Realizing you must've been staring into space that whole time you are quick to respond, "Oh-yeah, sorry drifted a bit there"</p>
<p> Wrapping your hands around the mug of coffee, you quickly take a few sips to hopefully get rid of his worries, and your face instantly sours.</p>
<p>You forgot to put sugar.</p>
<p>Lovely.</p>
<p>////</p>
<p>After cleansing your mouth of that terrible taste, you ate (and made sure to compliment papyrus about it, cause hey, it was some good toast and eggs.) then drunk your sweetened coffee. Papyrus invited you to help him with the puzzle, and you did for a while. Although that only consisted of him being determined to finish the puzzle as quickly as he could, and you putting a stray piece here and there.</p>
<p>Nerves eventually got in the way, so you got up and paced around a bit, eventually landing yourself in the room you've been staying in. Gaster never told you anything about leaving last night, nor did he wake you up and say to leave.</p>
<p>Although the latter is still very much doable.</p>
<p>Sighing, you try to steady yourself. You don't know exactly what the kids can hear or feel radiating off of you now, as when you woke up, the buzzing thoughts and emotions faded a bit. For better or for worse you suppose. They seemed to be doing fine, well, as fine as one could be in their case. You'd have to ask them if they wanted to come out later.</p>
<p>Almost if they could read your mind, which they probably could to some extent, you felt a familiar flutter in your soul.</p>
<p>You see a familiar orange shade"Ayyyy ???"</p>
<p>Which was then followed by a yellow and a purple shimmer, "Heya ???", "Hope we aren't intruding."</p>
<p>"Hey guys, and don't worry Oliver, was just thinkin bout you."</p>
<p>Chris looks at you and winks, "Cool, seems like it was the right time then huh?" </p>
<p>"Yeah man, we could feel some stress coming of of you" </p>
<p>Well that answered your question about what they could sense of of you, and you didn't need to ask them if they wanted to hang around. Sooo- win?</p>
<p>You turn your attention over to Logan now, "That obvious?"</p>
<p>Chris waved his hand nonchalantly "Don't worry so much ??? it'll be fineee, we talked bout stuff last night didn't we? Why think about what might happen when there's so much stuff to worry about now!!"</p>
<p>"Thanks- I think, where'd you get that from?"</p>
<p>"You think I can't come up with wise things to say ??? ? You wound me-" Chris then dramatically put a hand on his head.</p>
<p>Before Chris could continue, Oliver spoke out,"Jasmine said it."</p>
<p>"Oof- way to steal my thunder"</p>
<p>"Technically Jasmine did."</p>
<p>"Speaking of Jasmine, what's Evelyn, Isabella and her doin?"</p>
<p>Logan had two hands pressed together as he spoke,"They said that they wanted to have a chat between the 'girls' soooo"</p>
<p>You laugh, "So the three of you got kicked out and wanted to spend time with lil' ol' me? I'm flattered"</p>
<p>"Pssh, yeah man, not like we got much of a choice amiright?" Chris said, laughing as well.</p>
<p>"Yup," you pop the 'p' as you wink, "You're all stuck with me. ;D"</p>
<p>You then pull out a deck of cards held together by a rubber band that Papyrus gave you 'in case you got bored' "Sooo, cards anyone?"</p>
<p>////</p>
<p>The four of you played random card games, some games which progressed to throwing cards at each other, for about a good hour or two. It was so much fun that you forgot about the whole 'you're probably gonna get kicked out and who knows what'll happen' scenario.</p>
<p>But soon you heard the familiar sound of a door opening, and Papyrus' cheerful greeting.</p>
<p>With a few glances between each other, the three of them faded away and you felt a familiar flutter in your soul as you walked towards the door.</p>
<p>You and Gaster make eye-contact as you look over the banister, his gaze seems a little nervous, but you took more into account of what he was holding.</p>
<p>Your backpack.</p>
<p>Here it comes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Woo boy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32- Backpack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misunderstandings are the worst ;w;</p>
<p>but there's always light at the end of the tunnel</p>
<p>said light takes form in a precious skele</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for 99 kudos!! X&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(??? P.O.V)</p>
<p>As you make your way down the stairs he hands you your backpack and you shuffle it between your arms awkwardly.</p>
<p>To be completely honest, you'd forgotten that you even brought it. It was a dingy navy blue backpack, it used to be your sister's, but you doubt she'd mind you using it. It has its wear and tears, like how one would expect a backpack to look after being where you were for years straight. It folded a bit in your arms because it wasn't exactly filled with much items, it had small things from your old room that you couldn't bear to part with is all.</p>
<p>He must've had it someplace, maybe his lab, but either way your happy that its back in your possession.</p>
<p>Is this the equivalent of handing someone a suitcase to tell them to get out?</p>
<p>This got the message across well enough.</p>
<p>You felt as if you were prepared for it, you were worried for days on end and decided to just let it happen and just go wherever chance or fate takes you. But now that's it actually happening?</p>
<p>Ouch.</p>
<p>Cause wow, you thought you were ready but oh were you wrong. You're filled with conflicted feelings, and you don't know what to do.</p>
<p>Was this just supposed to be some sort of silent sign? Cause he isn't saying anything, just looking at you with an expression of someone holding something back.</p>
<p>"Thanks..for uh, the backpack." you shuffle the backpack another time, listening to the slight ruffle of the cloth and items inside shift around. </p>
<p>"I'll just.."</p>
<p>He spoke when you did, "You can.."</p>
<p>You trailed off, and he did too, unspoken words hanging in the air. Stars, it'd be so much easier if he just threw you out already. </p>
<p>Looking over to your side, you see Papyrus standing there confused at the obvious tension in the air. </p>
<p>Okay, you know what? You said it yesterday night, whatever happens, happens. So stop beating around the bush and leave! </p>
<p>You can either find someplace else or die, either option is fine with you. You feel a few sharp tugs at your soul, 'I was joking, ...maybe'. A few more tugs, 'you guys can feel my emotions still can't you? You know I'm only jokin.' A smaller tug of acceptance then your should stills again. </p>
<p>Your not alone anymore so dying is a no-no.</p>
<p>One of them went to this hotel/room rental thingy didn't they? You could always just scavenge around, that could work. You could always just use a  save me star, but it won't work forever if things went south too often. Oh well-</p>
<p>You hear Evelyn whisper as if it was your own thought "Psst ---, they're watching you!"</p>
<p>Your head snaps back up, at now the both of them staring at you. Ah how you love awkwardness.</p>
<p>Clearing your throat, you regain your posture, "Also thanks, for letting me room here for two weeks, and the whole 'saving me bit' hahaa" You cringed at the way that you waved your hands as you said that, and just, way to leave them on a high.</p>
<p>Thankfully your internal cringing slowed as Gaster let out a small and awkward laugh of his own, "Do not fret about all that, it was my pleasure."</p>
<p>There was silence again before he added, "Safe travels."</p>
<p>"Thanks"</p>
<p>You cough into your hand after he didn't move from his position in-front of the door after a hot minute.</p>
<p>Well maybe you shouldn't have done that as he immediately caught on and swiftly moved away, "Oh- apologies" </p>
<p>You make an awkward stride around him and to the door, which your back is still turned to.</p>
<p>"Thanks again, was a nice two weeks."</p>
<p>Oh why on Earth did you say that- just leave stars dammit, or call the royal guard for abuse, because you've been beating around the bush for way to long.</p>
<p>"You could always stay-" he cut himself off. </p>
<p>Yup- don't try to fill in that blank, don't try to fill in that blank! In and out, JUST TURN THE DOOR HANDLE.</p>
<p>"Whats happening?"</p>
<p>You and Gaster both turn back to Papyrus who still looks confused but also nervous. From an outsider's point of view this is must be the most awkward and bland conversation ever.</p>
<p>hAh, you thought leaving was hard? How on earth are you going to explain this? Maybe you'll just leave it to his father-</p>
<p>Yeah that is that face of someone who doesn't know what to say as well.</p>
<p>Papyrus runs up and looks up at you, "Why are you leaving?"</p>
<p>Stars that face-</p>
<p>"Papyrus" you hear Gaster lower his voice to an almost whisper, its nervous but serious at the same time, "he wants to leave-"</p>
<p>He looks back from his dad and back up to you with big sad eyes, "Why do you want to leave?? You won't even get to see me finish my puzzle! It's almost done, I pinky promise!!"</p>
<p>Well, that's a very compelling argument but, "I was only supposed to stay here for two weeks remember? Gotta hit the road"</p>
<p>You see Gaster's face blank for a moment before quickly replying, "I don't know where you got the idea that I was going to kick you out after the two weeks, you can stay here as long as you like." he made sure to add, "If you wish."</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>You stare at him in disbelief for longer than you care to admit, before finally spitting out, "Y-yeah,  as long as you wanna have me,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanna stay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lookit- we hit a checkpoint in the timelineeee ;D</p>
<p>Boy oh boy have I been building up to this moment for a long time -3-</p>
<p>Wonder how the backpack could've gotten messed up? Theres a big chunk missing in what happened after yanno, and that's my next checkpoint to reach, should be soon though uwu</p>
<p>Papy saves the very awkward day!! Woo! ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33- An Equation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Gaster P.O.V)</p>
<p>Today seemed like a normal day of work.</p>
<p> Your coworkers would occasionally burst through the door shouting while holding papers, your team would then chuck everything off the table and listen intently to the rant about their new findings while adding their own input, there would be some more shouting, then it would go back normal.</p>
<p>Copy and paste that multiple times, and you have an average day in the labs.</p>
<p>You didn't find yourself ever being the one bursting through the door (for better or for worse, cause the sheer amount of doors that you had to replace is getting a little high, even for your team), something was on your mind and it was causing you to be thinking about another problem.</p>
<p>Arguably one of the biggest problems you had to face this week.</p>
<p>That problem was a backpack that is currently laying under your desk.</p>
<p>It's a raggedy old thing, you had a compulsive need to try and fix it or just chuck it and get a new one every time you glanced at it.</p>
<p>You take a deep breath and drag your hands down your face.</p>
<p>You're the great Dr. WD Gaster! </p>
<p>You've helped build the core for stars sake, a machine that powers basically the whole underground!</p>
<p>But you can't bring yourself to give a backpack to a kid!</p>
<p>Theres a clunk as your skull hits the desk, but he isn't just a<em> kid</em>.</p>
<p>And the sooner you get that through your skull the better. Everything is just so complicated now. ??????  is like an equation, an equation that has so many variables and no solution. You've never liked those equations, you always had to go back and change everything just to get it to work.</p>
<p>But how would you change this to make it work?</p>
<p>Theres a human you've harbored in your house for two weeks after you miraculously saved him and his...inhabitants life. You'll still never fully get that part. But if you let him leave, you probably never will. Not all monsters want to kill a human on first sight, but most still attack either out of fear or because its their job.</p>
<p>But technically, it isn't YOUR job, you're the royal scientist after all!</p>
<p>The underground is still a dangerous place, as the fallen children would tell him if they weren't...well their passing speaks enough words. He's the seventh soul thats needed to get out of here, that would make everyone more..fighty. Although his soul isn't the same as the others as he's, well, a mage. You're not entirely sure how that would effect things, but he is a person not an equation (as your coworkers had to constantly remind you of, as you had a tendency to try and see people as a new problem to try and solve)</p>
<p>You haven't thought about mages in a while. Some people hate them with almost ridicules passion because it's their magic that created the barrier, but they don't know the story behind it, so alas, you couldn't get mad at their ignorance. </p>
<p>Mages helped in the war, they're the hybrid between the two war parties and they tried to make peace. It worked in some twisted way, monsters ending up underground instead of being dust flowing in the wind. Some even fought alongside monsters, but they soon distanced themselves from both humans and monsters since they were starting to get caught in the crossfire of being part of the war.</p>
<p>You even had a 'friend' that was a mage.</p>
<p>Not much of a friend more than someone who saved your life by making a shield in front of stray arrows and you ended up fighting together with. You trusted the mage who you didn't even know the name of then with your life, and they did the same, so thats got to count for something. </p>
<p>His name was Ray as you remember clearly.(one must have amazing memory to be a royal scientist) With the time you were with him, you saw how he was justice-driven. Justice is a tricky trait, as one's sense of justice could be skewed to a point where they see only want they want to see. Ray didn't seem to have those skewed views that could render someone dangerous, more of a need to bring justice to, as he put it, 'for all those innocent lives that have been taken in this stupid war'.</p>
<p>Hearing those words without the rest of context could raise some concern, but he didn't go combat crazy on the humans. Some would be merciless, while others would just be scared humans who were drafted in this war who begged for their lives, and Ray showed them mercy. He'd always look at them with a grunt and say 'Oh piss off and stop crying won't you? Chin up and try to do some good in this world."</p>
<p>You respected the man for that, and those words have apparently never left your mind even through all these years.</p>
<p>Thats why, much like other monsters, you won't go around attacking whoever falls down into the underground just simply because they're human. (or mage, but saying human AND mage is kinda a run-on, but so is thinking this, a vicious cycle you suppose)</p>
<p>?????? could stay with you and your son, similar to how he was the past two weeks, you wouldn't mind. (being happy is he stays doesn't need to be mentioned)</p>
<p>You quickly push your self off your chair with a steel resolve, "Okay! Okay." </p>
<p>Slinging the backpack from out under the desk and into your arms (cause you didn't trust that it wouldn't just suddenly fall apart and everything would just fall out) "Just ask if he wants to stay longer and just play it out from there."</p>
<p>You can do this.</p>
<p>You're the great Dr. Gaster after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't switched the POV in so longggggg ;w;</p>
<p>Gaster is a huge nerd dorky kinda guy once he warms up to the idea of sOciaLiziNg with you, cause being mature during first impressions are important!</p>
<p>I've been in a really eH place when it comes to writing, hopefully I'll get outta my funk soon though uwu</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it! :D</p>
<p>Comments give me determination &gt;:&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>